Never Would Have Imagined
by laurenbrianne0711
Summary: Olivia travels through attraction and dating, but is the guy almost too perfect? Will this relationship end like the rest? And will she look to Elliot for help and guidance? Read and Review PLEASE! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter One

Olivia walked through Central Park around noon on Saturday afternoon. The warm spring sun shined warmly on her dark wash demin jeans and light brown jacket covering her white collared shirt. She spotted the playground set over by the shade and cut across the hilly grass toward the children's screams and voices. She spotted Elliot and Kathy sitting on the park bench under a large tree.

"Liv," Elliot said as she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said with a light smile. "Kathy," she added, nodding as Kathy replied with a smile. "Uh, can I talk to you for a minute. I know its your day off but I couldn't do this over the phone."

"Yeah," Elliot said as he rubbed Kathy's shoulder before standing up and following Olivia toward a tree a couple of feet away. "What's up?"

"We got a call from untraceable cell phone a couple of hours ago and he told Munch that there was a man living across the street from him who was bringing multiple kids into his home a day. He thought that there might be something suspicious going on so he called us," Olivia said softly.

"Seems like a pretty easy thing to track down, why does this involve me?" Elliot asked. Olivia handed Elliot the folder that was in her hand.

"Our caller gave us the name of the guy living across the street," she said softly. Elliot raised his brow and opened the folder to find a sheet of paper with his oldest brother's headshot and information. He glanced up at Olivia before looking back to the folder. "We didn't want to talk to him being that the only reason he has a rap sheet is because he got in a bar fight twenty years ago." Elliot nodded before closing the file and handing the folder back to Olivia.

"How much does Cragen know about this?" he asked.

"He knows about the phone call but that's it. I wanted to tell you first," she said.

"Alright, after we get Eli home I will head over and see what's up and then I will call you," Elliot said. Olivia nodded as she pulled her sunglasses up off of her eyes and onto her head. Elliot turned to head back to Kathy who was now holding Eli in her lap.

"Elliot," Olivia said grabbing his bicep lightly. "Promise me you won't do anything." Elliot nodded as he rubbed her forearm lightly before walking back towards Kathy and Eli. Olivia followed Elliot the few yards back toward his family as she pulled her glasses back in front of her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Kathy asked. Elliot and Olivia both nodded as he lifted Eli off of Kathy's lap and ticking him in his arms.

"Alright guys, I'm out of here," Olivia said as she smiled lightly.

"Thanks Liv. I'll call you." Olivia smiled as she walked away to Eli still giggling in Elliot's arms. Olivia walked along the pathway of the park back toward the entrance when a young boy, collided with her leg. "Woah there little guy," she said putting her hand on his back to prevent him from falling over. The little boy was no older than five, with curly light brown hair.

"Tyler!" a man called from a couple of yards away. Olivia looked up as a man jogged toward them.

"Sorry," he said with a light smile as he picked up the soccer ball that was on the ground next to Olivia. He was taller than she with a relatively tanned complexion and dark brown hair which was spiked up slightly with gell. He was in jeans and a t-shirt and tennis shoes but still was extremely good looking in Olivia's eyes. "I guess soccer isn't his sport."

"Well he's a mean track star," Olivia said with a light smile.

"What's track?" the little boy asked looking up at his dad. They both laughed as the little boy jumped up and took the ball from his father's hands and threw it on the ground to then kick it around.

"I'm David Miller by the way," he said extending his hand.

"Olivia. Benson," she said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing alone in central park in the middle of the day?" he asked as he glanced over to make sure that Tyler was still close by. "Not meeting some other guy are you?"

"No, I actually had to meet a colleague of mine," she replied with a light smile. "You're son is adorable."

"Thanks. I have never seen a kid with so much energy before in my life," he said with a light laugh.

"Well my partner has five kids so I have seen some crazy things but _he_ is full of energy."

"Partner?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Long story. Actually not really. I'm a detective," she said as he glanced down at the gun on her hip.

"I don't believe it," he said with a light smile shaking his head.

"Believe it," she said with a light nod.

"Well I won't keep you from saving the world detective," he said with a light smile. Olivia smiled lightly realizing that this was usually where the interest of finding out more about her fell.

"It was nice meeting you," she said softly as she began to walk around David.

"Uh, not to be forward or anything but would you be interested in maybe dinner or drinks tonight?" he asked, almost nervous. Olivia smile lightly as she turned back to face him.

"Really?" she asked lightly taking a few steps closer to him.

"Big mistake?" he asked.

"No, not at all its just when most men hear detective they get intimidated," she said.

"I'm not most men," he said plainly. Olivia smiled as she pulled out her business card and wrote her cell phone number on the back before handing it to him.

"Thank you. I'll give you a call later," he said, as Tyler walked back up to them.

"Alright great. Talk you later," she said as she turned to leave. "Bye Tyler," she added with a large smile as she waved to the little boy who waved back. Olivia turned to walk out of Central Park and back to the precinct.

Later that night Olivia sat at her desk and finished the paperwork from the case that was just closed earlier in the day. She looked up as Elliot walked through the side doors and towards his desk. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Well I forgot the file on the Linden case first of all, and secondly I went to see my brother," he said plainly, stopping behind his chair.

"And," Olivia prodded curiously as she signed the report and closed the file.

"He is tutoring kids in math from K-8. I guess he just got his teaching certificate and is doing it until he can get a permanent teaching job. He is doing it through the local elementary and middle school." Elliot explained as Olivia stood up and turned off her desk lamp.

"I see," Olivia said as she put her arms through the sleeves of her jacket.

"But thanks for giving me the heads up," he said as she grabbed her bag and walked around the desks. He opened his side drawer and pulled out a folder before following Olivia out of the squad room.

"It was nice to see Central Park again. I haven't been there other than going to a crime scene," she said with a light smile. She pressed the down button on the elevator as Elliot stepped up beside her.

"Yeah and you even made a new friend," Elliot said with a light smile as they stepped onto the elevator. Olivia smiled lightly as she leaned against the back wall.

"He wants to have drinks tonight," she said plainly.

"You don't seem too excited," Elliot said looking over to her.

"I don't know. He seems like a great guy but it just seems like I'm a lost cause you know," she said with a light smile as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Liv, come on," Elliot said stopping after getting off of the elevator. Olivia turned around after noticing Elliot was no longer beside her. "You're not a lost cause. Go out with the guy. Who knows? Maybe sparks will fly," he added with a light brow before walking toward the front doors of the building.

Olivia smiled lightly as she shook her head. "Alright! I'll go out with him," she said as he opened the glass door for her as she approached him.

"Just call me cupid," he said sarcastically causing her to hit his bicep jokingly as she walked through the door.

Olivia walked into her bathroom later that night, her black pointed toe heels clicking on the ceramic floor. She set her wristlet on the counter as she stepped back and pulled down her white v-neck which hugged her figure tightly and popped against the dark fitted denim jacket which sat over top and long flared black pants, which hugged her hips and thighs. She clipped her silver hoops into place before walking out of the bathroom and out of the apartment. Thirty minutes later Olivia walked into the bar and lounge where she was meeting David. She slowed her pace as she looked around the rather crowded room until she spotted him walking toward her from the bar. He smiled lightly as he approached her causing her to return the gesture.

"Hi," she said softly as he stepped in front of her.

"You look wonderful," he said before lightly touching her arm and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said as they parted. "So do you."

"Yeah it's a far cry from my jeans and T-shirt get up from the park," he said as they walked toward the bar. Olivia smiled as he pulled out the high bar chair and held out his hand, allowing her to help her climb for her allowing her to sit down. The bartender walked over to them as David climbed into the other chair.

"What can I get you folks?" the bartender asked as he set two napkins in front of them.

"Uh can I get a long island iced tea please?" Olivia asked before looking toward David.

"I'll take whatever's on tap," he orders before realizing that Olivia was filing through cash I her wristlet.

"Oh no you don't" he said quickly pulling a twenty dollar bill out his wallet. "A lady never pays, especially one as beautiful as you." Olivia smiled as she set her wristlet back on the counter as the bartender came back with their drinks.

"Thank you," Olivia said as she turned to David, taking her drink in her hand.

"So is there a reason why you aren't at home right now with a husband?" he asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Uh, I try to date but its hard with work and usually when men hear detective they lose interest," Olivia explained.

"Well I don't know what they are thinking," he said as he swiveled in his chair to semi-face her. "How long have you been a detective?"

"Just over ten years," she said nervously knowing what his next question would probably be.

"So what are you, Homicide? Narcotics?" he asked before taking another sip.

"Special Victims," she replied plainly sipping her drink through the small black straw. She glanced up noticing David's expression surprise on his face.

"Wow, you're tougher than I thought," he said with a light smile. "You okay?" he asked after a short pause, noticing Olivia's glance down at her drink.

"I can't believe that you are okay with it," she replied looking back to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I think the fact that you are a detective is incredible. It shows that you are strong and dedicated. I respect it actually," he answered.

"Well I am truly amazed being that every other person I seem to meet hears detective and Special Victims Unit in the same sentence and runs for the door," she said as she took another sip of her drink.

"And I told you today at the park that I'm not most men," he said quickly and with a soft smile. She smiled back lightly as she crossed her legs under the bar.

"Ok so enough with my autobiography," she said as she turned to almost face him. "What about you? What do I need to know about you?" He smiled lightly before taking a drink and setting it on the counter.

"Well you met my son. He'll be five in July. I am the VP of Communications for HTG Marketing Management. Uh born and raised in Chicago but I moved here with six years ago with Tyler's mother," he said. Olivia nodded as she took another sip of her drink through the straw.

"Where is Tyler's mother?" she asked. "Unless its something you don't want to tell me, being that we did just meet."

"Oh its fine," he said as he glanced down at his lap. "Tyler's mother and I were dating for about eight months when she got pregnant. She wanted to give the baby up for adoption but I sort of felt that it was like not taking responsibility for what happened. So I chose my son over her and I haven't heard from her since,"

"Oh my gosh," she said reaching out and touch his forearm.

"After about four years a started dating again but I guess I found myself in sort of the same position that you were in with your job. Everyone I met I think were scared about the fact that I had a son," he said as he picked up his glass.

An hour later Olivia sipped on her glass of wine as she and David stood outside the bar in the warm spring air, at a high table by the window. "So your job," David began causing Olivia to get nervous again. "I want to know how you do it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked raising her brow.

"Like the whole blood and guts and the cases. Doesn't it get to you?"

"More than you know," she said plainly. "It's hard but I just look at it as someone has to do it. Plus I got really lucky with my partner and the people in my unit so whenever a tough case does come along, we are able to like get through together, as cliché as that sounds," she replied.

"It doesn't sound cliché. It sounds like you work with some pretty great people," he replied taking a drink. "Olivia, I don't care what any other guys that you have dated say. What you do is incredible and whoever thinks otherwise doesn't deserve to be with you." Olivia smiled lightly as she glanced down at the table and then back up to him.

"Thanks," she said lightly. "That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well if so, you need to get out more," he said taking a sip of his drink. He and Olivia laughed as Olivia finished the last of her glass of wine. She clicked the button on her cell phone to check the time-10:54.

"Alright, I am going to have to get going," she said as she pushed her glass toward the center of the round table. "I have to be at the office early tomorrow."

"Yeah good idea," he said walking around the table. "I should relieve the babysitter." They began to walk down the sidewalk slowly toward the curb so that they could flag down a cab.

"David thanks so much for everything tonight. What you said and the drinks. I haven't been on a date like this for a long time," she said with a light smiled as her heels clicked lightly on the sidewalk.

"You're most certainly welcome," he said as they reached the curb and Olivia raised her arm to flag down an oncoming cab. "I had a great time tonight. Hopefully we can do this again?" he added nervously as the cab stopped at the curb. Olivia smiled lightly and nodded, which caused David to return the gesture before stepping around her and opening the door to the cab for her. Olivia turned to face David who was standing by the door of the cab.

"Good night David," she said softly.

"Night Olivia," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled before getting into the cab and allowing David to close the door behind her.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day Olivia walked into the squad room to find Elliot sitting at his desk typing up a report on a recently closed case. She nodded to him as she sat down at her desk and put her bag in the bottom drawer of her desk before turning on the computer screen. She looked over to Elliot who was staring at her with a blank face.

"What?" she asked with a light smile. He didn't say anything, but just raised his brow and tweaked his smile slightly. "You want to know how my date went." Elliot nodded, but just as she was about to answer her phone rang, causing him to lean back in his chair.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson," she said into the receiver. After a few minutes she placed the phone back and looked over to Elliot who was chewing on a small coffee straw. "Body found in a dumpster off of Grand. Warner is on scene," she told him. He threw the straw on his desk before standing up and following Olivia out of the squad room.

After about ten minutes into the ride to the scene, Olivia looked away from the passenger side window and to Elliot. "Okay so we went for drinks," she said plainly. "And thank you for talking me into going."

"That much fun huh?" Elliot said sarcastically. Olivia laughed as Elliot came to a stop at the red light. "You going to see him again?"

"Hopefully," she replied. "But you never know with me. They always find some reason to kick me to the curb," she added as she glanced out of the window.

Elliot and Olivia ducked under the crime scene tape and walked toward the alley, filled with CSU technicians and uniformed officers. They walked through the officers to Melinda who was squatting next to the body, a sheet over it, writing on a clipboard.

"Morning detectives," she said standing up as they approached.

"You know our case load is through the roof. Are you positive this one is ours?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry, but there is heaving bruising on the upper thighs, and seaman present," Warner replied. "I will run a rape kit and run the DNA through the system." Elliot and Olivia nodded as they looked down at the blue sheet against the dark red brick wall.

Two hours later Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room to find John and Fin standing by the LCD display board. "Took you two long enough," John said as they walked over to their desks. Olivia hung her jacket on the back of her chair before walking over to the lockers and taking the messages out of her envelope. Cragen walked out of his office and over to his detectives, stopping between the four desks.

"What do we got?" he asked as Olivia sat on her desk, resting her feet on her chair.

"Victim's name is Elizabeth Burrows, 26, lives in the upper west side," Elliot said walking around his desk and over to the board where crime scene photos and the victims driver's license were on display. "Warner is going to fax us her preliminary report in a few hours, so in the meantime we thought that we'd head over to Lanford Pharmaceuticals, where she worked."

"Did you run notification?" Cragen asked.

"She wasn't married and according to her neighbors on her floor, wasn't seeing anyone. We contacted her parents, they are flying in from Pittsburgh," Olivia replied.

"How do we know this isn't just rough sex gone bad?" John asked. "I mean the obvious head wound, but that doesn't look like it would cause her to bleed out."

"She had multiple stab wounds on her lower back, but when she was dumped, the perp laid her belly up," Elliot explained as he changed one of the crime scene photos to where the victims back was visible.

Two hours later Elliot and Olivia walked into the morgue where they found Warner bent over Elizabeth Burrow's body. "Sorry detectives, I don't mean to ruin your day," Warner because as she looked up from her file.

"That's never good," Elliot said glancing to Olivia and then back to Warner.

"First of all, your victim was stabbed a total of six times in the lower back. Three of which hit her spinal cord," Warner explained as she put up the x-rays onto the light. "Second of all, the head wound was inflicted post mortem, probably during the dump job."

"Okay, but you could have sent that in the report, why call us all the way down here?" Elliot asked.

"Elizabeth Burrows was approximately 12 weeks pregnant," Warner said plainly. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before back at the body.

Three weeks later, Olivia knocked on the door of David's apartment. She stepped back a little as footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The door clicked twice and then opened slowly to reveal David, a dish towel over his shoulder. Olivia smiled lightly as she stepped forward.

"Olivia," David said with a smile. "Beautiful as usual," he added.

"You are so smooth," she said with a laugh as he kissed her cheek lightly and opened the door wider so she could come into the apartment.

"Dinner is on the stove," he said as he closed the door behind her.

"Smells amazing," Olivia said. "And your apartment is incredible. Very homey."

"You want the grand tour?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia said with a smile as David walked up beside her.

"Well no tour would be complete without a glass of wine," he said as he walked past her and disappeared into the kitchen. Olivia laughed as she walked slowly into the kitchen. She leaned against the archway as David reached up and took a wine glass out of the cabinet above him. He poured some white wine into the glass before turning around and handing it to Olivia

"Thank you," she said softly before taking a sip.

Twenty minutes later Olivia and David found themselves in the master bedroom, and the end of the tour. "I am completely in love with your apartment," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Puts mine to shame."

David laughed lightly as he leaned against the forest green wall across from the bed. "I am sure yours isn't that bad." Olivia smiled lightly as she took a sip of her wine. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Olivia replied raising her brow in slight concern.

"It's about Tyler," he said standing straight and walking over to the bed. "How would you feel about meeting him…again?" Olivia smiled as David sat beside her on the bed.

"David, I would love to meet Tyler," she said. David smiled as he glanced down at his lap.

"I have sort of been a little nervous about having you meet him because I guess I'm afraid you will get scared and sort of leave, you know?" he said softly.

"Tyler is your son, and if he is anything like his father-I'm sure he's incredible," she replied with a light smile. David closed his eyes slowly before looking up to Olivia.

"Thank you," he said softly. Olivia smiled before standing up quickly and holding out her hand.

"Alright, I want to know what Chef Miller has cooked up for me tonight," she said with a light laugh. David smiled as he stood up and followed Olivia out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen.

Olivia leaned her back against the counter as David stirred the pasta in the pot on the stove.

"This smells amazing," Olivia said as she took a sip of her wine. "Have you always been a big cooker?"

"Well in college, I moved in with three of the other guys on the football team and all they ate was the canned soup and sandwiches so I just sort of started cooking chicken and pasta and it sort of branched off from there," he said looked over his shoulder before setting the spoon on the counter next to the stove.

"Nice. Well I sound like I would get along with your football buddies because I might be the worst cook on the planet."

"How bad could you possibly be?" he asked.

"Well being that I am never home, I don't have time to cook so all I have to do is throw a microwavable dinner in the microwave and I am good for the night," she said with a light laugh. David turned around and walked slowly toward Olivia.

"Well I think that you need to lay off the tv dinners and join me more often for a home cooked meal," he said. Olivia said taking a sip of her wine and setting the empty glass on the counter beside her.

"I think I could do that," she said with a light laugh. Silence fell between them as David smiled lightly.

"Olivia, what you said about meeting Tyler. No one has ever said anything like that to me." Olivia smiled as she glanced down at the floor. Suddenly she felt David's hand caress the side of her jaw, causing her to look up and feel his lips meet hers. She opened her mouth slightly so adjust her lips to his and closed her eyes lightly. Seconds later they parted, their eyes still close to one another. "Big mistake?" he asked softly. Olivia smiled lightly before resting her hand on the back of his neck and leaning in to kiss him again.


	3. Chapter Three

Two weeks later Elliot and Olivia sat at their desks, working on some paper work when a young woman walked through the doors of the squad room. Elliot looked up, noticing the young girl enter the room. She appeared to be confused and lost, and not more than twenty years old.

"Can I help you?" Elliot called from his desk. Olivia turned in her chair to face the young woman who slowly walked toward her and Elliot's desk. The young girl opened her mouth, nervously however no words came out. Olivia stood up slowly and approached the young girl.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private," Olivia offered, gracing the girl's back lightly. The young girl nodded as Olivia led her into the interview room attached to Cragen's office. Olivia closed the door softly as the young girl sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "Okay," Olivia said softly before sitting down across from the young girl. "First of all, I am Detective Benson. I am only here to listen to you and help you okay?" The young girl nodded as she glanced down at the table before back at Olivia. Olivia smiled lightly. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Uh Shannon Walker," she replied softly.

"And how old are you?" Olivia asked as she wrote Shannon's name on the notepad in front of her.

"17." Olivia nodded lightly and she sat up more.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, three weekends ago my friend and I went up to Hudson to meet her boyfriend. He's an engineering or math major or something up there and he took us to a college party later that night. I had a couple of drinks and started to feel really tired so I sat down on the couch in the living room," Shannon began, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I remember bits and pieces of people talking to me when I was there. I mean I just thought that I was tired from the day." Olivia shifted in her chair slightly as she noticed the young girl begin to struggle. "I must have blacked out because I woke up the next morning on the same couch and I was alone and," Shannon began but stopped as tears began to roll down her face, "and my pants were on the ground beside the couch and my top was pulled up. I got dressed as fast as I could and ran out of the house and caught a cab home." Shannon looked down at the table as she cried into her hand. "I didn't know what to do so I went online and found out about this unit, so here I am."

"Well you came to the right place," Olivia said softly as she set her pen down on the notepad lightly.

"I can't stop telling myself that this is my fault," Shannon said.

"Shannon, nothing you do gives someone the right to violate you," Olivia told her.

"But I was drunk, I mean I guess I was. I probably said yes to some guy without even knowing it," she replied.

"It doesn't matter," Olivia said shaking her head lightly. "If you were drunk and didn't have the ability to knowledgably consent, it still stands as sexual assault or rape." Shannon looked at Olivia, nodding lightly before starting to cry again. "Shannon?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she said plainly. Olivia's eyes widened as the young girl wiped the tears from her face.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" Olivia asked.

"No but I'm a week late and I have never been this late," Shannon explained. Olivia sighed as she watched the young girl cry in front of her.

Thirty minutes later Olivia took Shannon's written statement from her and slid it into the file. "Now what?" she asked.

"Well, I really think that you should talk to your parents," Olivia said. Shannon shook her head as she looked back down at the table.

"I can't, they would kill me if they found out that I snuck up to Hudson and drank. They are crazy strict," she replied.

"Shannon, something horrible happened to you. If you were my daughter, I would want to be right here with you," Olivia said softly. After a short pause Shannon nodded and looked back up to Olivia. "Okay." Olivia stood up and opened the door to the interview room. "Elliot," she called across the squad room. Elliot turned in his chair before getting up and walking toward her and into the interview room. "Shannon this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"Hi Shannon," Elliot said softly with a light smile.

"Shannon, Detective Stabler and I are going to do everything we can to find who did this to you okay?" Olivia told her. Shannon nodded lightly as she took out her cell phone and handed it to Olivia.

"Do you think you could call my parents and tell them to come down here?" she asked.

"Of course," Olivia said taking the phone from the young girl.

Two hours later Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room after saying good bye to Shannon and her parents by the elevators. Olivia set Shannon's file and her note pad on her desk before walking sitting down. She ran her hands through her hair as she leaned back in her chair.

"No DNA, no rape kit, no evidence," Elliot said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"And she might be pregnant," Olivia added closing her eyes as she felt the pit of her stomach seem to get bigger. Elliot watched Olivia as she bit her lip and sat up straight, knowing that she was thinking about her mother.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the apartment of Erica Weber, Shannon Walker's friend. "What's up?" Erica asked turning to the detectives after closing the door.

"Erica are your parents home?" Elliot asked.

"Work," she replied plainly walking past the detectives and into the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Olivia asked.

"What? You going to arrest me for skipping for a day," she asked sarcastically as she fell onto the couch. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other quickly before walking slowly toward Erica.

"Erica, we're here to ask you about your friend Shannon," Olivia began.

"She okay?"

"How long have you and Shannon known each other?" Olivia asked.

"Uh only a couple of years. She moved here when she was in the eighth grade. We had a lot of classes together and just clicked I guess," Erica said shrugging her shoulders. "Did something happen to Shannon?"

"Erica, Shannon may have been raped," Elliot said plainly. Erica's eyes widened as she sat up straighter.

"What do you mean may have been?"

"The weekend that you and Shannon went to Hudson to meet your boyfriend, she passed out on the couch and woke up alone and with her pants on the floor beside her," Olivia said.

"Oh my god," Erica replied, appearing to be genuinely surprised.

"Is there a reason why you left your best friend in a house overnight, while you danced the night away with your boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"We walked to a couple of other parties close by. Or at least I think we did. I was pretty drunk, I guess I thought that she was right behind us," Erica said. Olivia raised her eyebrow as she glanced over to Elliot who was most likely thinking the same thing.

"Well, weren't you curious where she was in the morning?" Olivia asked.

"She sent me a text message at five, said she wasn't feeling well at the party so she left early and took a cab home. That she didn't want to wake us," Erica said.

"Okay, we are going to need to talk to your boyfriend," Elliot said stepping forward. Erica nodded as stood up off of the couch.

Olivia walked into the restaurant later that night. She stopped and looked around the large room where tables were set apart from the large area filled with arcade and interactive games. Bells and whistles sounded as Olivia looked around the room for David and Tyler. Moments later she spotted them in the back corner of the restaurant sitting in a booth. She smiled lightly as David looked up noticing that she had entered the restaurant. Olivia waved lightly as she approached the booth. David slid out of the booth and smiled lightly as Olivia walked toward him.

"Hi," Olivia said with a smile as he kissed her lightly. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's not a problem, we just got here," David said as he held out his hand for her to slide into the booth before him. Tyler was seated across the table, coloring on the children's menu. "Tyler," David said as he sat in the booth next to Olivia. The little boy looked up quickly, the green crayon still in his hand. "Tyler this is my friend Olivia. We met her in the park, remember?" The little boy nodded, as a smile came across his face.

"Nice to meet you Tyler," Olivia said with a smile. "What are you coloring over there?"

"A basketball," he replied holding up the paper to show Olivia. "Dad and I played yesterday in the park."

"I bet you won," Olivia said with a light laugh. The little boy giggled and nodded as he looked at David.

"Yeah well, basketball is not my best sport. Plus its hard to play any sort of defense against the Terrible Tyler over here," he said looking at Olivia back to his son. Olivia laughed as the waitress stepped up to the table.

Forty minutes later David and Olivia walked behind Tyler in the arcade as he looked for a game that he wanted to play. David took Olivia's hand in his as Tyler stopped at a racing game. "Dad can I play? Can I play?" he asked excitedly. David laughed as he took two coins out of his pocket.

"Sure buddy, here," he said handing him the tokens. Olivia smiled as the little boy put the tokens in the slot and climbed into the large racing seat.

"See that thing on the side pal? If you push it forward it makes you go faster okay?" David said pointing to the lever beside his son.

"Got it!" he said as the game started.

"He is so cute," Olivia said with a light smile. David looked over to her.

"Thanks for coming," he said releasing her hand and rubbing her lower back lightly. "He seems to really like you. He usually doesn't open up that well to new people."

"Well he is quite a character," Olivia said with a light smile as she looked over to him. "Not to mention he has a pretty great father. Thanks for inviting me." David smiled as he pulled her closer to him causing her to wrap her arm around his waist. He kissed the side of her head lightly as they watched Tyler turn the large steering wheel back and forth, giggling with ever car crash endured in the game.

An hour later, Tyler reached up and took the large stuffed tiger from the hands of the worker behind the prize counter. He was smiling from ear to ear as he brought the tiger closer to his chest. "What do you say buddy?" David asked.

"Thank you," Tyler said looking up at the man behind the counter. Olivia and David walked on either side of Tyler as they left the restaurant and stepped out into the dusk night air.

"Did you have fun?" David asked picking up Tyler quickly causing him to giggle in his father's arms.

"Yeah!" he replied, still laughing as his father tickled him a little bit. "Now what?!"

"What do you mean now what?" David said with a light laugh. "We're going home buddy."

"No," Tyler whined lightly. "I don't wanna go home yet." Olivia stepped forward and leaned in, whispering something into David's ear. He smiled lightly and nodded as Olivia stepped away. "Daddy!" Tyler whined again.

"Tyler," Olivia began as she stepped beside David. "How about I make you a deal?"

"What kinda deal?" he asked confused.

"Well I had a lot of fun tonight and I'm not ready to go home either, so what do you say about some ice cream?" she asked with a smile. "My treat."

"Yeah!" the little boy exclaimed, squeezing his tiger tighter out of excitement.

"Okay but only on one condition," Olivia said as David put Tyler back on the ground. Tyler nodded as Olivia squatted down in front of him. "You have to go home when your daddy says that it is time."

"Deal," Tyler said. Olivia smiled as she held up her hand for Tyler to give her a high five. He slapped her hand before she stood up beside David.

"Are you for real?" he said with a smile as he took Tyler's hand in his and led him across the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a light laugh.

"How are you so amazing with everything?" Olivia smiled as she leaned in and kissed him lightly before turning to walk toward her car. "See you there," he said.

"See you in a few. Bye Tyler!" she waved before turning and walking through the other parked cars to hers.

Forty five minutes later, David wiped down the painted picnic table before throwing the napkins in the garbage can.

"Alright guys, I think that I need to head home," Olivia said as she stood up.

"I think we should too. What do you think pal," David said looking down to Tyler who was standing on the bench. Tyler glanced up at his father before looking to Olivia who raised her brow and smirked lightly at the young boy.

"Sounds good to me!" the little boy said with a light giggle. As his father picked him up off of the bench quickly, Tyler laughed harder as they began walking to the car. David opened the door to the black SUV and set his son up on the floor.

"Alright buddy, hop in your seat, I will strap you up in a second," David said.

"Okay . Bye Olivia!" Tyler exclaimed before disappearing into the large SUV.

"Bye Tyler," Olivia said with a smile as she waved.

"Thanks for coming tonight," David said turning to Olivia. "And thanks for being so great with Tyler."

"Well he's a great little kid. And I had a really great time," Olivia replied, smiling.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"Okay," Olivia said with a smile, as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Drive safe," David said as Olivia turned and walked toward her car.


	4. Chapter Four

Two months later Olivia walked through her apartment, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her chocolate brown dress was strapless, and hugged her figure tightly, bunching lightly around her stomach and fitting tightly on her hips before flaring out slightly at her knees. Her gold, strapped shoes matched her gold hoops and bracelet along with her sheer gold shawl. Her hair was partly pulled back in a clip, small pieces falling down beside her face while the rest was straightened and curled inward slightly. She grabbed her gold clutch off of the counter before walking out into the living room. She grabbed her ringing cell phone off of the coffee table.

"Benson," she said.

"Hey, it's me," David said on the other line.

"Hey," Olivia said smiling.

"I am sort of parked illegally down here," he began but before he could continue Olivia interjected.

"Oh, it's fine," Olivia said quickly. "I am on my way down."

"Alright see you soon," he said with a light laugh before hanging up. Olivia walked through the lobby and out the glass doors to find David standing in front of his SUV. She smiled lightly as he stepped forward as she walked across the sidewalk toward him.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you," she said with a light smile as he pulled a single white rose from behind him back. Olivia smiled lightly and took it from him before leaning in and kissing him again. "You look very handsome," she said stepping back and looking at his black suit with white collared shirt and champagne colored tie.

"We ready?" he asked with a smile. Olivia nodded before stepping around him toward the car. "Hey wait a minute," he said quickly grabbing her arm lightly causing her to turn around.

"What's up?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I want to take you to my parent's house next weekend for the Fourth of July," he said nervously and quickly. Olivia raised her brow, slightly nervous about potentially meeting his family. "I want to take you as my girlfriend." Olivia smiled lightly as she stepped toward him.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked softly.

"Well, we have been seeing each other for a little over two months, Tyler loves you, you are incredible, you make me laugh, I love being with you. Shall I continue?" he asked smiling. Olivia laughed lightly before kissing him lightly. "I hope that's a yes," he said after they parted. Olivia nodded lightly before bringing her hand to his jaw and kissing him again.

Forty minutes later, David held out his hand for Olivia as she stepped out of the car. She rested her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked up the stairs to the building where the New York City Manhattan Policeman's Award Gala was being held. They stepped into the room where there were numerous tables and chairs, covered in black table cloths with flowered centerpieces in the middle of them. A small open area was set up in front of the stage and a bar in the back of the room.

"Wow," David said glancing down to Olivia. "You people really know how to party." Olivia laughed as they walked further into the room. A half an hour later, Olivia and David stood by one of the tables, Olivia with a glass of wine in her hand. "So does this happen every year?" David asked.

"Yep," Olivia nodded. "New York is so big and since its divided into the boroughs, they each hold a gala."

"I guess there would be too many cops to just hold one big one," David said.

"Exactly," Olivia replied taking a sip of her wine.

"So what is this like the Golden Globes? You are nominated and then someone hands you a trophy if you win," he asked jokingly.

"Not exactly," Olivia said with a light laugh. "For individual awards, you are nominated by either your commanding officer or unit, depending on who is being nominated and then all of the major departments are nominated for the overall unit of the year sort of award thing."

"I see," David said.

"It's a little boring with all the speeches but the food is really good and there is like dancing and stuff. Some people get really into it."

"Do you dance?" David asked with a smile.

"I do not," Olivia said taking another sip of her wine before setting it on the table.

"How come?"

"If you saw me dance, you would know why," she replied laughing slightly. David laughed as Cragen and John walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Olivia greeted as she turned slightly.

"Olivia, you look beautiful as always," John said gracing her back with his hand lightly.

"Thanks John, you look pretty beautiful yourself too," she said sarcastically causing he and Cragen to laugh lightly.

"Guys, this is David Miller," she said motioning to David. "David, this is my captain, Don Cragen and my colleague John Munch."

"Nice to meet you both," David said shaking hands with both men.

"Likewise," Don said as he released his hand. "I just talked to Elliot. He and Kathy are on their way," he said looking to Olivia. "I guess Eli was having a little problem with them leaving." Olivia nodded as Fin walked up to them with a woman on his arm.

"Sup guys," he said stopping between Cragen and John. The group greeted them, as Olivia grabbed her glass of wine off of the table beside her and took a sip.

"Guys, this is Lisa," he said introducing the woman on her arm. She smiled at everyone, waving lightly. "Lisa, Don Cragen, my pain in the ass partner John Munch," he said motioning to them. The group as John rolled his eyes.

"Thanks man," John said sarcastically, smiling lightly. Fin laughed lightly before looking to Olivia.

"And, Olivia Benson," he said nodding to Olivia. Olivia smiled to Lisa who returned the gesture. "And I don't know you," Fin said looking at David who laughed.

"David Miller," he said stepping forward slightly to extend his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Fin said shaking his hand.

"You too," David said before stepping away and glancing over to Olivia. She smiled at him as he rested his hand on her lower hip. A couple of minutes later, Olivia placed her empty wine glass on the table behind her.

"I am going to go and grab another glass," she said softly to him, taking a step forward, before feeling him tighten his grip on her waist.

"I got it," he said softly before walking past her toward the bar. As he left Olivia she looked up at the guys who had stopped their conversation and looked to her. "Not a word," she said pointing her finger at them. They laughed as they proceeded to the table.

"I just think that it's adorable," John said with a laugh as he walked by Olivia.

"Shut up," she said jokingly hitting his arm lightly before sitting down. Moments later Elliot and Kathy walked toward the table.

"Sorry we are so late," Elliot said stopping beside Olivia.

"Eli was having a little temper tantrum before we left," Kathy said as Elliot pulled the chair out for Kathy. He hung his suit jacket on the back of the chair beside Olivia as David walked up and set a glass of wine in front her. She smiled lightly before looking up over his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said softly as she turned slightly in her chair. "Elliot, this is David," she added looking up to Elliot. "David, my partner Elliot and his wife Kathy."

"Nice to meet you," David said shaking hands with Elliot and nodding to Kathy who smiled back to him. David sat down on the opposite side of Olivia between her and Cragen. Ten minutes later, the commissioner and the chief of detectives walked onto the stage and welcomed the crown of officers and their guests.

After an hour of dinner and awards, the commissioner said his closing remarks and ending the evening of awards and started the "party part of the evening." Soft, slow music sounded over the speakers as many people stood and began walking around, talking to various people at other tables. Some walked onto the dance floor while other stayed seated and discussed the evening over their plates of desert.

"Come here," David said softly to Olivia, leaning in slightly. Olivia raised her brow, confused as David stood up, taking her hand in his.

"What? Where?" she asked standing up, still slightly confused. She walked slowly as he lead her across the large ballroom. Suddenly she slowed her pace causing him to look back. "No. No. No. No," said smiling lightly. "I am not dancing."

"Yes you are," he said turning to her laughing. She shook her head slightly, still smiling. "C'mon it's not like you are dancing to rap music. Geez." Silence fell between them as Olivia smirked slightly.

"Fine," she said causing him to smile and lead her to the large group of people already dancing. He slowed his pace and turned, pulling her close to him. She set her hand on his shoulder as she felt his on her lower back. She locked her hand with his as they stepped to the rhythm of the music.

"Now is this so bad?" he asked jokingly a few moments later. Olivia smiled as she shook her head.

"Thanks for coming tonight," she said softly. "It's a lot more fun coming to one of these things with a significant other. Now I know how it feels to be Elliot."

"You never brought anyone before?" he asked, curiously. Olivia shook her head.

"None of my past relationships lasted longer than the first date, or long enough to make it to this thing," she said. "Men don't like women with guns."

"Well then I guess I am not a man," he said softly. Olivia laughed lightly. "And you were right."

"About what?"

"It seems like you work with some pretty cool people," he said.

"I'm pretty lucky," she said with a smile. "And I am going to get tortured at work tomorrow."

"How come?" he asked.

"Because I don't think any of them have ever seen me in a relationship. Like in an actual relationship. Elliot did once, but he didn't really see it. I don't know it's a long story. Either way, I am really glad you came."

"Me too. I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room," he said with a light smile. Olivia smiled before glancing down quickly. "And the best part is that she is now my girlfriend." She looked up at him before leaning in and kissing him lightly.

Olivia walked into the squad room the next morning to find Elliot sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork from the day. She set her bag on the seat of her chair and nodded to Elliot before walking across the squad room to pour a cup of coffee. As she was walking back, Elliot stood up and walked around their desks. Olivia sat down, setting her cup on her desk before looking up to Elliot.

"Care to dance?" he asked sarcastically, holding out his hand. Olivia rolled her eyes, laughing lightly.

"Shut up," she said laughing lightly before picking up her ringing desk phone. Elliot laughed as he walked over to refill his cup of coffee. A few minutes later Olivia hung up her cell phone and stood up slowly, still staring at the surface of her desk.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked walking toward her slowly.

"Shannon Walker," Olivia said plainly looking over to Elliot. "The girl from a couple of months ago."

"The Hudson U case?" Elliot asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Olivia nodded before grabbing her jacket off of the back of her chair.

"Her mother found her in her bedroom this morning," Olivia said putting her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. "She hung herself last night." Elliot sighed before walking to his desk and grabbing his jacket, following Olivia out of the squad room.

Three hours later, Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room after returning from the morgue where Warner informed them of some very upsetting news. Cragen walked out of his office as his detectives hung their jackets on the back of their chairs. Olivia sat in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair before filing through some of the folders in her desk.

"I have John and Fin over at Shannon's school-talking to her friends and teachers," Cragen said.

"Warner confirmed Shannon's concern from two months ago when she talked to me," Olivia said looking up at Cragen. "She was pregnant," she added before standing up and walking over to her locker.

"That gives her motive to take her own life," Elliot suggested sitting in his chair.

"Either way, there is no DNA, forensics or hospital report to prove that an attack even happened. Even if she went to the doctor, she submitted her statement too late after the attack and any evidence would have been lost." Cragen said.

"I promise you, either the guy who raped her found out she was pregnant and threatened her or she couldn't live with what happened to her and she hung herself," Olivia said.

"And I bet you, the guys who lived in the house were either the ones who had something to do with raping her, or know something about it," Elliot added.

"How do we know that she didn't get pregnant from having consensual sex either before or after the party?" Cragen asked.

"Captain, I am telling you this girl was raped and if the students living in the house where it happened had something to do with it, I guarantee Shannon isn't the only one," Olivia said. Cragen nodded before glancing down at the floor.

"Get over to that house and get those boys in here," he ordered before turning and walking back toward his office.

Two hours later Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room where Nathan Harris sat behind the interrogation table. Olivia shut the door behind her as Elliot walked across the room to the wall behind Nathan.

"Now Nathan you live at 53 Wilson Avenue correct?" Olivia asked sitting across from Nathan.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused.

"Are you aware that a seventeen year old girl was sexually assaulted in your house during one of your parties?" Olivia asked. Nathan shook his head before looking over his shoulder nervously at Elliot, who was leaning silently against the wall. Silence fell in the room as Olivia glanced up at Elliot and back to Nathan.

"Nathan we already talked to your roommates, and they told us that they weren't in town the weekend that this happened," Olivia told him. Nathan shifted in his seat, appearing to become slightly more nervous. "We checked their alibis and they're solid."

"Which leaves you," Elliot interjected as he stood straight and walked closer to the table.

"I swear I didn't sexually assault anyone," Nathan said. "Do you know how many people are in my house everyone, especially during parties. Half the students there I don't even know. Not to mention I am usually drunk myself and wake up to any number of random ass people passed out on my floor or couches."

"Funny," Olivia said with a smirk glancing to Elliot. "We never said anything about her passing out on a couch." Nathan bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Olivia. Once again silence filled the air as Olivia pulled Shannon's driver license photo and slid it across the table toward Nathan.

"Shannon Walker woke up on your couch with her pants beside her and her shirt pushed up. She doesn't remember anything that happened when she was at the party," Olivia explained. "Have you ever seen her before?"

"Shannon?! Yeah, she's the seventeen year old that came up with her one friend. They were meeting her boyfriend."

"Was she drunk?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think I mean, we have a bar set up in our basement so we give everyone their drinks. I remember thinking that she was really hot and was disappointed when she only came up to the bar once or twice," he replied.

"You sure that you didn't slip something into her drink while you were mixing it?" Elliot asked slightly sarcastically.

"Look man, I am a good guy. She was all over her Jason for like an hour before she left-or at least I thought that she left. I mean he's my friend. I would never try and make a move on his girl," Nathan answered.

"Jason Webster?" Olivia asked recognizing the name from when she and Elliot interviewed Shannon's friend's boyfriend.

"Yeah, we're friends. We play baseball for the school together," Nathan said. "He kept talking about how excited he was to see her." Olivia raised her brow before looking over to Elliot who had the same look on his face. A knock sounded at the door causing Elliot and Olivia to turn quickly.

"Cragen needs you guys," Fin told them. Olivia picked up the file off of the table before following Elliot out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked softly as they walked down the hall toward Cragen's office.

"If Jason and Shannon were dating, why did she tell you he was dating Erica?" Elliot asked as he knocked on the door of Cragen's office before walking in.

"We have a major problem," Elliot said as they closed the door behind him.

"The guys who live in the house where Shannon was the night she was assaulted didn't know what happened to her," Olivia said. "And she lied to me when she said the she was going up to see her friend's boyfriend, when in reality she was going to see her own."

"And it's the same guy," Elliot said.

Later that night Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room where Jason Webster stood against the two way mirror. "Thank you for coming in and talking to us," Olivia said as she closed the door behind her.

"Do you have any leads about Shannon?" he asked.

"Well actually we need you to clear something up for us," Elliot said.

"Of course," he said walking around the table and sitting down in the chair.

"How long were you and Shannon dating?" Elliot asked. Jason closed his eyes, realizing that his secret was out.

"About four months," he answered.

"And did Erica know that you were banging her best friend?" Elliot asked.

"No. I met Shannon through Erica and we sort of clicked you know? We have a lot of the same interests and we like sports. I felt like I had know her for years."

"And Shannon didn't mind that you were with Erica?" Olivia asked.

"I was planning on breaking up with Erica after we got back from Hudson, so that I could only be with Shannon," he explained. Silence filled the room as Jason looked down at the table. "Erica found out," he finally added, plainly, still not making eye contact with the detectives.

"How did Shannon end up on the couch?" Olivia asked.

"Erica put something in her drink," he answered as he started to cry lightly. "I didn't know that she had done it until the next morning when she told me that she was breaking up with me, and her friend Shannon was going to pay for what she did. When she was in the shower, I accidently knocked her purse off of the dresser and everything spilled out. There was a small plastic bottle with some pills in it." Olivia glanced up to Elliot who nodded to her before turning and leaving the room.

"Jason when Shannon came to me, she told me that she was worried that she was pregnant," Olivia told him. "When our medical examiner conducted the autopsy, they found a fetus."

"Oh my god," Jason said as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Jason did you and Shannon have unprotected sex within two weeks of her coming up to Hudson?" Jason nodded as tears rolled down his cheek. Moments passed before Olivia stepped forward slowly. "Did Erica know?" Jason nodded again causing Olivia's stomach to flip.

Olivia leaned back in her chair two hours later. Emails found on Shannon's computer showed the Erica had been harassing her repeatedly for the past two months and providing enough evidence for her to be arrested and booked for the death of Shannon Walker. Elliot walked into the squad room to find Olivia staring blankly at her desk. She looked up as Elliot walked past their desk, and sat forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her desk.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically as he tossed the file onto his desk. He stepped forward and leaned on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Shannon Walker is dead, because she was in love with her best friend's boyfriend," Olivia said plainly. Elliot nodded as he crossed him arms. "And the worst part is, we don't even know if she was sexually assaulted or if the pregnancy is a result of she and Jason having unprotected sex."

"Olivia, we can't control what happens to people like Shannon," he said sympathetically. "All we can do is put people like Erica Weber behind bars, and hope that Jason, and Shannon's family get some sort of closure with her conviction." Olivia nodded before standing up slowly and turning off her desk lamp.

"I can't keep watching innocent, young women like Shannon die because of something that wasn't their fault you know?" she said softly as she put her arms through the sleeves of her suit jacket. Elliot nodded before standing up straight and taking a step toward Olivia.

"You and I both know that nothing about this job is easy, especially after doing it for ten years. You just have to look at it as," he said but stopped as Olivia looked up to him and opened her mouth to interject.

"Someone has to do it," she finished. Elliot smiled lightly which caused Olivia to do the same. "See you tomorrow," she said softly before turning and walking out of the squad room.

A week later Olivia knocked on the door of David's apartment. She heard Tyler's quick footsteps from inside the apartment as he door clicked and opened slowly.

"Hi Olivia!" Tyler exclaimed running out into the hall toward her.

"Hey sport," she said with a smile as she squatted down to the young boy's level. "What's going on?" she asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Dad's making dinner," he replied as he slapped Olivia's hand giving her a high five.

"Why don't we see what he is cooking up?" she said with a smile as she tickled the little boy's stomach lightly, causing him to laugh.

"Okay," he squealed as he turned and ran back into the apartment. Olivia followed him, shutting the door behind her and walked into the kitchen, where David was bent over the pot on the stove.

"Hey," she said with a soft smile as she set the bottle of wine she was holding on the counter.

"Hey beautiful," he said turning. She smiled as she kissed him lightly. "How was work?"

"Uh, the trial for the Walker case that I was telling you about started today," she said rolling her eyes.

"A mess?" he asked stirring the sauce in the pot.

"You have no idea. The defense is claiming that the emails on Shannon's computer and the pills in her purse are all circumstantial. That there is no real evidence that puts responsibility of Shannon's death in Erica's hands," she said taking a wine glass out of the cabinet behind her.

"Well once you get this wonderfulness in your mouth, you won't even be able to think about the case," he said. Olivia laughed lightly causing David to join. "That sounds so wrong." Olivia poured some wine into her glass before walking into the living room where Tyler was playing with his cars on the hardwood floor.

"So Tyler, have you beat your dad in any more basketball games since the last time I saw you?" she asked as she sat down on the couch near him.

"Nope," he replied with a light laugh.

"Oh Olivia, bad news," David called from the kitchen.

"What?" she asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a salad bowl in his hand. He set the bowl on the dining room table before turning back to Olivia.

"I talked to my mother this morning. She and my dad decided to take a romantic get-a-way to Miami Beach this weekend so we are going to have to postpone the cook out until a later date," he said.

"Oh okay," she said with a soft smile.

Three hours later, Olivia walked into David's bedroom as she waited for him to put Tyler to bed. She walked slowly around the room and looked at the pictures on the top of the large television cabinet that sat against the wall across from the foot of the bed. Pictures filled the cabinet of David and Tyler and people that Olivia assumed to be his friends and family. After a couple of minutes David walked into the room to find Olivia looking at his pictures on his entertainment unit.

"You know what would make the unit look even better?" he said softly as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"What?" He walked over to her slowly, a soft smile on his face.

"A picture of you and I," he replied. Olivia smiled as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"David, dinner was amazing," she said softly. "And tonight was so much fun. Playing Candyland with Tyler and everything. It was really great."

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed it," he said sitting next to her. Silence filled the air between them as Olivia glanced down at her lap. "You okay?" he asked rubbing her back lightly.

"David, we have been seeing each other for over three months, which for me is a lifetime compared to other relationships," she began softly, "and I really enjoy spending time with you and your beautiful son." She glanced down at her lap again. "I feel like this could go somewhere."

"I hope so," David said softly rubbing her thigh lightly.

"I really need to talk to you about something that is a really big deal and I think that you deserve to know if this is going to go somewhere," she said, sadness in her voice.

"Come here," David said taking her hand in his and pulling her to the center of the bed. She smiled lightly as he partially laid down, his back on the many pillows and dark brown headboard. She sat beside him, her legs off to her side as he caressed her lower back with his fingers. "Go."

"This sucks," she said with a sigh. After a short pause she looked over to David who smiled softly in support. "Uh David, there's sort of two things that I need to tell you. First of all, I can't take you to meet my parents or brothers or sisters because you already met them," she began. "The people that I work with are my family." She sighed again as she felt him hand rub her lower back in comfort. "I am a product of my mother's rape. That's why I joined the Special Victims Unit." She looked up at David who's eyes where wide and expression of shock came across his face.

"Olivia, I uh, I don't know what to say," he said uneasily.

"This wasn't intended to make you uncomfortable. I wanted to tell you because there are some things about my life that drive people away because its too much for them." She turned and slid off of the bed, causing David to sit up and pull his legs to the side of the bed. Olivia walked across the room and over to the sliding doors of the closet.

"Olivia," he began but stopped when she held her hand up.

"Most people would think that that is all but its not," she said before looking down at the floor. She felt her eyes begin to water lightly before looking up at him. David leaned forward in concern for his girlfriend.

"Late last year I was working undercover in a women's prison investigating violence against the women contained their and when I was undercover I was sexually assaulted by one of the officers there," she said softly. David stood up slowly and walked toward her as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I did the whole group therapy thing and I feel as though I have not gotten over what happened but alleviated some of the pain and fear." David stopped in front of her as she looked up at him. "I am nervous that it will affect me in a relationship and I don't want it to because for the first time in my life I am happy with someone, and I just, I don't know," she added as more tears rolled down her face.

"Hey," he said softly as he put his hand on her mid back and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her forehead on his shoulders and her arms around his back. After a few moments, she stood straight and looked up at him, wiping her cheeks with her fingers.

"Sorry I am such a mess," she said with a light smile wiping away the final tear.

"You're not a mess. I am so amazed by you, you have no idea," he said softly.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked with a light smile. "How are you so great about all of this? I am like a disaster waiting to happen."

"Olivia, I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend unless I was absolutely serious about this going somewhere. I would have never introduced you to Tyler or called you to go out on another date with me if I didn't feel something special for you okay," he said framing her face in his hands. She nodded lightly before leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"Thank you," she said softly as they parted. He smiled lightly before leaning in and kissing her again.


	5. Chapter Five

Three months later Olivia walked into the squad room to find Elliot, John and Fin standing by the coffee station. She nodded to them as she made her way to her desk and took a file out of her desk drawer and set it on her desk. She hung her jacket on the back of the chair before walking over to the guys.

"Morning," she said softly before taking a cup off of the stack and pouring some coffee into it, but before the guys could respond Cragen opened the door to his office.

"Olivia," he called. He nodded toward his office, indicating that he needed to see her. She walked to her desk and set her cup of coffee down before walking toward Cragen who was standing in the doorway of his office. She walked in and turned slowly as he closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" she asked, slightly confused.

"P.S. 118 called," he said softly walking around Olivia to the side of his desk.

"Tyler's school," Olivia said raising her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"David was in a car accident this morning on the Queensboro bridge," Cragen said softly. "He's at Mercy General right now." Olivia brought her hand to her mouth as a wave of fear overcame her body. "He asked for his son to be brought to the hospital. Tyler showed his teacher your business card that was in his back pack."

"I have to get him," she said turning quickly to leave the office. "Captain," she began as she opened the door quickly. "Thank you." Cragen nodded as Olivia rushed into the squad room.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked walking over to Olivia who was putting her jacket on quickly.

"David was in a car accident. I have to go and get Tyler from school," she said quickly, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Elliot asked concerned as Olivia grabbed her scarf and bag.

"I don't know. Can you do me a huge favor?" she asked as she started to turn to leave. Elliot nodded. "Look up a James and Erica Miller in Staten Island. Call them and give them my cell number. Tell them who I am and that it's urgent."

"Got it," Elliot replied.

"Thanks," she said before jogging out of the squad room and down the hall toward the elevators.

Thirty minutes later Olivia sat in the waiting room of Mercy General Hospital. Tyler was flipping through a children's book on the floor by her feet. She was leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and chin on her fists. Suddenly the doors of the waiting room opened as an older woman and man walked into the room.

"Grandma!" Tyler exclaimed looking up before standing and running over to the couple.

"Tyler," the woman said as she bent over and hugged her grandson.

""Hi grandpa," Tyler said hugging his grandfather, who then picked him up as they walked over to Olivia. Olivia stood up slowly and smoothed out her jeans as David's parents walked toward her.

"I am assuming that you are Olivia Benson," David's father said before stopping in front of her.

"Yes," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, David has told us a lot about you. Unfortunately this is not how I thought that we would meet," his mother said. "Do you have any news?"

"I picked Tyler up and brought him here so we have only been here for a half an hour or so, but nothing yet," she told them. She watched as David's mother looked up to her husband as he put Tyler down. David's mother's eyes began to water lightly causing her husband to wrap his arm around her and pull her close to him. Olivia glanced down at the floor as Tyler hurried across the room and grabbed the book he was reading.

A few minutes later the doctor walked through the double doors of the waiting room, catching the attention of the three of them. "Are you David Miller's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," his mother said stepping forward. "Is my son okay?"

"Your son is doing great," the doctor said with a light smile. "But he's very lucky. From what I understand from the people that brought him in, the accident was pretty bad. He has a dislocated shoulder and some broken ribs but other than that and some cuts and scrapes he's doing well." David's mother sighed in relief as her husband walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He can be released in a couple of hours but until then you are more than welcome to see him."

"Thank you so much," his mother said with a smile as her husband shook the doctor's hand. The doctor smiled lightly before turning and walking out of the room. David's parents turned to face Olivia who was standing above Tyler, still playing with the book on the floor. She nodded lightly, indicating that they should go and see their son.

"Go ahead, I'll stay with Tyler," she said softly. Both of his parents smiled before turning and walking out of the waiting room. Olivia sighed and sat down in the chair across from Tyler. She rested her elbows on her knees and interlocked her fingers in front of her mouth as she felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Olivia," Tyler said standing and walking over to her. ""Why are you sad?" He rested his small hands on her knees and looked up at her. She smiled lightly before wiping the tears from her cheeks. "When I am sad, daddy gives me Buddy to snuggle with." Olivia smiled again as she looked at the young boy. "Where is daddy?" Olivia clenched her jaw before leaning forward.

"Can I sit you on my lap?" she asked. The little boy nodded before Olivia reached under the boys arms and lifted him onto her lap/ "Tyler your dad got hurt this morning, but the doctors here took really good care of him," she began to explain.

"Is he going to get better?" Tyler asked.

"Of course," Olivia said with a light smile. "Your grandma and grandpa went to see your dad and then I am going to take you to see him okay?" Tyler nodded before leaning back against Olivia's chest as they waited for David's parents to return from seeing their son. After about fifteen minutes Tyler looked up as his grandparents walked through the double doors. He jumped off of Olivia's lap as they walked toward her.

"How is he?" Olivia asked standing slowly.

"He wants to see you and Tyler," Mrs. Miller said with a soft smile. "And he wants to go home." Olivia smiled lightly as she glanced down at the floor.

"I will uh, take Tyler to see him and stay with David tonight that way if he needs help I can be there," she said looking up to them. They nodded and smiled lightly. "And I will have David call you when we get home."

"Olivia, thank you so much. We would love to take Tyler with us, but David doesn't want him to miss school and he thinks that he can take care of him while he is healing," David's mother said rolling her eyes in sarcasm. "He's been stubborn since the say he was born." Olivia laughed lightly as David's parents smiled.

"When are we going to see daddy?" Tyler asked looking up at Olivia.

"Right now," she said looking down at him and lifting him into her arms. She set him on her hip as she turned to David's parents. "I should get him in there."

"Olivia it was wonderful to meet you. Hopefully next time we see you it won't be in another situation like this," Mrs. Miller said. Olivia nodded lightly with a soft smile. "Alright, we will let you go."

"Thank you guys-and I will have David call you tomorrow."

"Great. Bye Olivia." Five minutes later Olivia knocked softly on the door of the hospital room before opening it slowly, Tyler still in her arms. She walked into the room slowly and peered around the curtain. David was laying in the bed, which what set up so he was sitting almost upright. His arm was in a sling and he had a scrape on his forehead. He smiled softly as Olivia and Tyler appeared from behind the curtain.

"Hi," Olivia said smiling as she walked slowly to the bed.

"Hey," he said softly, shifting in the bed lightly. "Hey sport," he added looking to Tyler as Olivia stopped beside the bed.

"Are you okay daddy?" Tyler asked, almost scared.

"Yeah buddy. I just had an accident. I think that I might have to be benched from the basketball and soccer games for a little bit though," he said with a smile. "Can I ask you a favor?" Tyler nodded. "I think I know something that will make me feel a lot better."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"A hug and kiss," David said with a smile as he sat up straight. Tyler smiled as he leaned forward, causing Olivia to step closer as Tyler hugged his father lightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Much better," David said smiling as Tyler pulled himself closer to Olivia. Olivia smiled as the nurse walked into the room and over to the monitors to start his final examination before releasing him to go home.

Later that night Olivia walked through David's apartment, a hot cup of tea in her hand. She walked down the hall and into David's room, where he was sitting upright against a pillowed headboard.

"You are amazing," he said as she handed him the cup. Olivia smiled as she walked around the opposite side of the bed. She climbed onto the bed and shifted into the middle before rolling on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Olivia, I cannot even thank you enough for taking care of everything with Tyler and my parents."

"Oh please. It was not problem. I actually enjoyed it. I mean, not enjoyed being in the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell me that you were okay," she said softly. David laughed lightly, wincing lightly in pain at his broken ribs. "No, but it was nice sort of spending the time with Tyler. I guess I sort of got to play mommy for the day." Olivia smiled softly before glancing down at her hands. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" David shook his head.

"Ever thought about children?" he asked softly looking over to her. Olivia looked back up at him.

"Yeah. All the time. Why" she asked.

"I don't know. You are so great with Tyler. I guess I thought that you would be living in a little white house with your husband and two kids not."

"Alone," Olivia interjected before he could continue.

"I didn't mean that," David said apologetically.

"No its okay, believe me," she said with a soft smile. Silence filled the air as Olivia looked down again. "I guess I see Elliot and his kids and Fin and his son and it sort of makes me realize what I don't have you know?" David nodded lightly. "The hard thing is when I really sit down and think about it, I've never found myself with anyone who I would start a family with."

"You ever think about adoption?"

"A year or so ago I applied," she told him. "But they uh, turned me down. With my job and its hours, and no strong family system, they felt that I wasn't fit to adopt." David sighed as Olivia looked up to him again.

"It's not too late you know?" he said with a soft smile.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"To have a baby," he replied. Olivia smiled lightly swinging her legs around and sitting up, bringing her knees slightly away from her chest. "What?"

"David I am a forty one year old detective, I can't have a baby, are you kidding me?" she said with a light laugh.

"Why not?" he asked, smiling lightly. Olivia raised her brow as she tried to think of an answer.

"Because I'm 41, people my age don't have babies, let alone have a baby with the job that I have," she replied.

"Marcia Cross just had twins," David said. Olivia looked at him with a light smirk. "I may have stopped on Entertainment Tonight a few times." Olivia laughed.

A month later Olivia sat at her desk and typed up her report from the case that she and Elliot had closed the night before. She glanced at the clock in the corner of her computer screen-3:48, before signing the various forms and stapling them together.

"Olivia!" she heard from behind her. She turned in her chair as Tyler stood in the doorway of the squad room. Olivia smiled as he ran to her. David walked slowly toward Olivia as Tyler jumped up onto Olivia's lap.

"Hey," Olivia said smiling lightly as David stopped in front of her.

"David," Elliot said walking into the squad room behind David. David turned before shaking hands with Elliot.

"Nice to see you again man," David said releasing Elliot's hand.

"Who's this?" Elliot asked looking at Tyler, who was still sitting on Olivia's lap.

"Oh, sorry Elliot," David said with a light laugh. "This is my son, Tyler. Tyler this is Elliot." Elliot squatted down in front of Tyler.

"Nice to meet you Tyler," Elliot said holding out his hand. Tyler reached out and shook it lightly.

"Is that a real police badge?" Tyler asked pointing to Elliot's belt. Elliot smiled lightly as he looked down and unclipped his badge from his belt.

"Tyler, remember when I told you that Olivia was a police officer?" David asked. Tyler nodded. "Well Elliot works here with Olivia. He is a police officer too."

"Oh," Tyler said as he nodded again.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Elliot asked. Tyler nodded looking back to Elliot. "Olivia and I have to go and talk to our captain real quick. Can you hold onto this for me until I get back?" Elliot held out his badge toward Tyler before the little boy took it from his hands, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Tyler said. Olivia laughed as she lifted Tyler off of her lap and set him in front of her before grabbing the file off of her desk.

"Be back in a minute," Olivia told David before following Elliot into Cragen's office.

"Coming mom?" Elliot asked sarcastically as he waited at Cragen's door. Olivia raised her brow and smirked slightly before knocking on Cragen's door and walking in.

"We have our files on the Linden case?" Olivia told Cragen as Elliot shut the door behind them. Cragen looked up from his own paperwork. Cragen took the files from Elliot and Olivia as Olivia sat in the chair in front of Cragen's desk. Cragen leafed through the papers in each of the files for a few moments before signing and dating the right sections.

"Being that tomorrow is a holiday, Grayleck will have these in her hands day after," Cragen explained setting the files in a small pile in the corner of his desk. "Indictment should be day after tomorrow. Have your cells on for the time. Grayleck will probably want you two there."

"Done," Elliot said standing behind Olivia. Cragen nodded before standing up and walking around his desk. "Who is on call tonight?"

"John," Olivia answered.

"Who's our back up?" Cragen asked. Elliot and Olivia both laughed lightly.

"Anderson," Elliot replied. Cragen nodded again.

"Alright its four o'clock on Christmas Eve-get the hell out of here," he told them. Olivia stood slowly as Elliot started for the door.

"What are you doing New Years Eve?" Elliot asked nodding to Cragen. Cragen shrugged glancing down at the floor quickly before back up to Elliot.

"Probably watching the ball drop from the comforts of my own living room," Cragen replied with a light smile.

"No you aren't," Elliot said with a light smile. "Kathy and I talked last night. Eli is going to Kathy's mother's therefore we are going for drinks," Cragen laughed before sitting on the corner of his desk. "You can bring a date."

"Alright, get out," Cragen said throwing a ball of paper at Elliot. Olivia and Elliot both laughed as Elliot opened the door of the office.

"Night captain," Olivia said softly with a light smile before following Elliot out of the office.

An hour later David, Olivia and Tyler walked into David's apartment. A tall Christmas tree stood in the corner, decorated with lights and ornaments.

"Wow, your apartment looks great," Olivia said as she walked further into the living room.

"Daddy and I decorated," Tyler said as he rushed past Olivia and down the hall into his bedroom.

"Ty, we are going to change your clothes before grandma and grandpa get here," David called as he closed the door.

"When did you do this?" Olivia asked motioning to the decorations around the house.

"I don't know. Probably a week and a half ago," David said as he took Olivia's jacket and hung it in the coat closet.

"I guess I haven't been here in forever with our case load and everything," Olivia said. "Do you need any help with dinner or anything?" Olivia asked.

"Nah," David said walking into the kitchen. "The bird is baking in the oven and the rest just sort of needs to be heated up."

"Alright well I am going to go and change really quick," Olivia said heading toward the bedroom.

"Why?" David said leaning out of the archway of the kitchen.

"As much as I would love to, I would rather not spend Christmas with your parents with my gun and badge and work clothes on," Olivia said sarcastically. David laughed before putting the vegetables into the oven and walking toward Tyler's room to get him dressed.

Olivia set her bag on David's bed and pulled out her dark wash jeans and black scoop neck sweater. A few minutes later, she zipped up her black pointed toe heels and covered them with her jeans. She set her bag in David's closet before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, her heels clicking on the floor.

"When are your parents getting here?" Olivia called since David was still in Tyler's bedroom.

"Um, probably any minute," he replied opening the door quickly as Tyler walked out and into the living room. "You look nice," he added with a light smile. Tyler disappeared into the living room as Olivia leaned in and kissed David lightly. She smiled as they parted but felt David pull her closer to him, and his lips against hers. He brought his hand to the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, causing Olivia to pull away a little quicker but David pulled her closer again.

"David, that's probably your parents," Olivia said laughing as he kissed her softly.

"They can wait," he said quickly.

"David!" Olivia exclaimed laughing stepping back slightly.

"Fine," David said sarcastically before kissing Olivia lightly again and walking down the hall and toward the door. Olivia laughed before following him down the hall. He opened the doors to his parents waiting in the hall way.

"Hi mom," David said as his mother stepped into the apartment. He hugged his mother as Olivia turned the corner and appeared in the living room. David's mother was shorter than he with dark brown hair, which had obviously been colored, and fell straight, just above her shoulders. She appeared to dress rather expensive with brown pants and heels with an ivory button up shirt and gold scarf.

"Hello darling. Merry Christmas," she said as she released her son.

"Hi grandma!" Tyler said getting up from the couch and running over to his grandmother who hugged him.

"Hi dad," David said to his father before shaking his hand and hugging him. David's father set the two large shopping bags and set them down by the door before hugging Tyler.

"Olivia, it's wonderful to see you again," David's mother said as Olivia slowly walked toward them, smiling.

"You too. Merry Christmas," she said as David's mother hugged her.

"And Merry Christmas to you," the older woman said as they parted. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Olivia said smiling as David's father approached her.

"Mr. Miller, Merry Christmas," Olivia said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Oh, there will be none of this Mr. and Mrs. Miller business," he said sarcastically. Olivia laughed lightly.

"Sorry, it's kind of a habit," she replied.

"James," he said with a smile. "My wife Erica," he added motioning to his wife who was laughing lightly.

"Got it," Olivia said with a nod.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" David asked. "Wine? Anything?"

Twenty minutes later Olivia and David sat on the large love seat near Erica and James who were sitting on the couch. Tyler ran through the apartment and into his bedroom, bringing out a large floor puzzle.

"How is your shoulder honey?" Erica asked before taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Good. A little sore depending on what I am doing but other than that great," he answered.

"Daddy I want another juice box," Tyler said setting his puzzle down.

"You can go ahead and get it bud," David said. "Bring it in so I can open it so it doesn't go everywhere." Tyler nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Tyler called from the kitchen. "I can't reach!"

"Coming," David said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"It's so great that David has someone to spend Christmas with," Erica said. "I have to be honest, this doesn't happen often."

'What?" Olivia asked slightly confused.

"Seeing him spend Christmas with someone," she replied with a soft smile. "It seems that ever since Tyler's mother left he's been in this rut."

"Well as much as I enjoy being here, I am new to this spending Christmas with someone special thing," Olivia said with a light smile. "With my job, I usually find myself dating someone for two weeks before he finds someone with a normal job."

"Do you work a lot of hours?" James asked. Olivia nodded as David walked into the room, Tyler on his heels and a juice box in his hands.

"Unfortunately our case load sometimes over works us, or we will work two or three straight days on one case," Olivia explained. "So there isn't a whole lot of room for dating."

"I can imagine," Erica said taking another sip of her wine.

"So I am sort of new to this relationship thing too," Olivia said with a light smile.

An hour later, Olivia walked into the bedroom where she heard her cell phone ringing. "Benson," she said after sliding the phone up. She heard Elliot's voice on the other line as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's dinner?" Eliot asked.

"Fine, why?" Olivia asked raising her brow, confused.

"We have a situation," Elliot said. Five minutes later Olivia walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hall and into the kitchen where David was taking the vegetables out of the oven.

"You okay?" David asked setting the dish on top of the stove and looking up at Olivia.

"Uh no, Elliot just called-we were called to a crime scene," Olivia said softly.

"Right now," David said standing straight. Olivia nodded.

"David I am so sorry," she said softly. David nodded kissing her on her cheek lightly.

"It's fine," he said softly into her ear. "Go ahead."

After saying goodbye to David's parents and Tyler, Olivia grabbed her jacket out of the coat closet and her gun and badge off of the top shelf where Tyler couldn't get to it., and walked out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter Six

David carried the dishes to the table with the help of his mother minutes after Olivia left.

"It's a shame that Olivia had to leave," Erica said setting the salad bowl on the table.

"Sometimes her work picks really bad times to need her," David said walking back into the kitchen.

'David, Olivia seems like a great woman, but it concerns me that at her age, she hasn't been involved in many serious relationships," Erica said.

"That doesn't mean anything," David said. Erica followed her son into the kitchen.

"David, you are my son, and I love you, but do you know what you are doing? What if she is so naïve about relationships that she is just excited and rushing into this one? She doesn't have children of her own so she is so excited about finding someone with a child, she is sticking around to play mommy?" Erica said softly. "I mean this woman is a cop. You have no idea what kind of cases she is working on. Her job could potentially be putting you and Tyler's lives in danger."

"Mom," David said rolling his eyes. "I am 38 years old. I think that I can make these sort of decisions on my own."

"Do you love her?" Erica asked her son as he walked past her. He turned to face his mother before walking out of the room.

Later that night Olivia knocked lightly on the door of the apartment. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door before it clicked and opened. Daivd stood in his sweatpants and t-shirt in the doorway.

"David, I am so sorry," Olivia said softly. David smiled lightly before stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"I just put Tyler down," he said walking past Olivia and leaning against the wall behind her.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked turning to face David. He glanced down at the floor before standing straight and taking a step toward her.

"Olivia I care about you-a lot," he said taking her hand in his. "After what happened with Tyler's mother, I didn't know what to expect when I started dating again." Olivia smiled softly. David paused before looking down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked softly shaking his hand a little.

"I know that you can't control what your job requires of you and does to you, and you know that I support what you do one hundred percent right?" David told her. Olivia glanced down slightly, a little confused.

"David what are you saying?" she said softly, seriousness in her eyes.

"Olivia I am extremely sympathetic for what has happened to you in the past, with your past relationships and all, and I don't want to be another one of those men that leave you because of your job but," he began but paused before taking Olivia's other hand in his. Olivia felt her stomach sink as she felt him caress her hands with his. "I don't know if I can handle this." Olivia closed her eyes slowly as she looked down at the ground, releasing David's hands. "Olivia."

"You know what David, I know that you are probably really upset about this and you probably rehearsed this speech in the bathroom mirror for like two hours," Olivia began as she looked back up to David who was shaking his head slightly, "but this isn't new to me."

"Olivia."

"I guess," Olivia interjected, "this is what I get for getting my hopes up and thinking that you were different from the rest of them."

"I am different," David said softly as he took another step forward, but Olivia took another small step backwards.

"Really?" Olivia replied raising her brow. She paused and looked at David before turning and walking down the hall toward the stairs.

"Olivia," David called but she didn't turn around. She continued down the hall and around the corner leaving David alone outside his apartment.

The next morning Olivia sat at her desk and worked on some of the paperwork from her past case. Elliot, John and Fin were all gone-at home for the holiday, leaving Olivia and a few other detectives in the much quieter squad room.

After about an hour of writing her reports Olivia closed the file and set it off to the side before turning on her computer monitor. A few minutes later Cragen walked through the side doors of the squad room but stopped when he noticed Olivia sitting at her desk staring blankly at her computer screen.

"What are you doing here?" Cragen asked walking toward Olivia's desk, slightly startling her.

"Uh, sorry," she said looking up to her captain. "I had some paperwork I needed to take care of." She took the file in her hands and stood up. Cragen raised his brow as Olivia walked past him over toward the filing cabinets. She opened the drawer and dropped the file in before turning back to Cragen who was walking toward her.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"At the scene?" Olivia asked. Cragen nodded. "Uh victim was a hooker, but there was no sign of sexual assault on the body or at the scene so homicide is going to take it, and contact us if necessary," Olivia replied.

"Sorry about you and Elliot being called to that. Vice and Homicide wanted the higher ranks, plus they know you two," Cragen said.

"It was fine," Olivia said shaking her head. Silence fell between them before Olivia smiled lightly and walking past her captain back to her desk.

Five days later Olivia walked through her apartment and into her bathroom where she ran a brush through her hair which fell straight and graced her shoulders. She adjusted her gold necklace which hung over a brown scoop neck shirt, and was paired with her dark wash jeans and brown closed toe flats. She walked out of her bathroom, down the hall and out of her apartment.

Twenty minutes later Olivia got out of the cab and walked across the sidewalk and into the bar. She slowed her pace before spotting John and Fin, who was standing beside Lisa, who he had introduced at the gala, standing in the back of the large room near the bar. Olivia walked through the various people and over to her colleagues.

"Olivia," John said as she walked up to them.

"Hey," she said with a soft smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Elliot and Kathy haven't graced us with their presence yet and Cragen is getting a drink," John said nodding toward the bar. "Where's David?"

"Uh, something came up at work. He had to go on a business trip," Olivia lied. John and Fin nodded as Cragen walked up to them. Olivia smiled lightly as Cragen handed her a drink.

"Thanks," she said taking the drink from him.

Twenty minutes later Elliot and Kathy walked through the doors of the bar and walked over to the high table where the rest of the squad was sitting. "Sorry we're late," Elliot said as Kathy sat in an empty chair. After a few minutes Olivia walked back up to the bar to get another drink.

"Alright I need a drink," Elliot said. "Kath?"

"Uh, a long island is fine," she told Elliot who then proceeded to the bar. He stopped beside Olivia who was waiting for the bartender to come in her direction.

"Where's David?" he asked leaning against the bar.

"Uh he had to go out of town for work," Olivia said with a light smile looking over to Elliot. Elliot nodded before looking down at the bar.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, why?" Olivia asked.

"Well for one, in the fifteen minutes that I have been here you haven't said a word, and second your stomach just dropped down to the floor when I asked you about David," he said. Olivia rolled her eyes as the bartender walked toward them.

"You're such a cop," Olivia said with a smile as the bartender stopped in front of them.

"What can I get you folks?" the bartender asked setting two napkins down in front of them.

"Can I get a captain and coke please?" Olivia asked.

"And I will take a long island iced tea and whatever you have on tap," Elliot said before the bartender walked away. "Hey seriously though," Elliot said turning to her. "You good?" Olivia looked down at the bar and then back to Elliot before feeling her phone vibrate from inside her jeans pocket. She pulled it out to see David's number on the screen. She ignored the call before looking at Elliot again. The bartender set their drinks on the bar.

"I'm good," she said with a soft smile. Olivia took cash out of her pocket and dropped four dollars on the bar before picking up her class and walking past Elliot back to the table.

Two hours later, Olivia stood by the table as the TV screens all around the bar showed the countdown in Times Square. She took a sip of her drink through the small black straw as the countdown reached thirty seconds. The crowd began counting down with the clock as Olivia watched Elliot massage the back of Kathy's neck, as they stood in front of her. She looked to her right slowly as Fin put his arm on Lisa's lower back. She looked back to the clock on the screens as it hit 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. The bar erupted into a roar of screams and applause. Olivia smiled as she took another sip of her drink and watched as the bar continued to scream.

"Hey," Cragen said behind Olivia. She smiled as she looked over to her captain. "Happy New Year," he said leaning in so she could hear.

"Happy New Year," she said smiling as Cragen kissed her cheek lightly and hugged her. After celebrating a little longer with the guys Olivia said her goodbyes and walked out of the bar to flag a cab home. Forty minutes later Olivia walked into her apartment and walked down the hall into her bedroom. She changed into a pair of oversized NYPD sweatpants and climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers over her body after setting her alarm and plugging her phone in. She laid in silence before wiping the small tear from her cheek and falling asleep.

A few days later Olivia walked into the squad room to find John and Fin surprisingly absent, leaving Elliot alone at his desk. Olivia smiled lightly as she set her bag on the floor and walked over to the lockers to get her phone messages out of the envelope on her locker. She flipped through the small papers as she walked back to her desk slowly.

"David called a little bit ago," Elliot said. Olivia looked up at him as she sat in her chair across from Elliot. "He wanted you to call him when you get in."

"Thanks," Olivia said with a soft smile as she took a file out of her desk and turned on the monitor of her computer. Elliot watched Olivia begin to work on the paperwork for a few minutes before she looked up at him again. "What?" she asked raising her brow.

"Nothing," Elliot said shaking his head before getting up and walking over to the coffee station. "I'll get you a cup of coffee," he added softly before walking away.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom later that day as Elliot met her in the hallway to go to a crime scene. She took a sip of her water bottle before taking her jacket from Elliot.

"You ready?" he asked as she put her jacket on. She nodded lightly as she followed him to the elevator.

Olivia sat in the passenger seat as Elliot drove through the city to the scene. Silence filled the car, leaving the only sounds heard to be the horns and sounds of the city. Olivia coughed a few times and cleared her throat a few times before taking another sip of her water.

"You sure you are okay?" Elliot asked glancing over to her.

"I hate the cold," she said with a soft smile. "Plus I think John gave me his stomach thing."

"See what happens when you work a case with John instead of me," he said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Grayleck called you and Fin into court," Olivia said. "I haven't slept well the past couple of days so that's probably why."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Elliot suggested sarcastically, and with a light laugh.

"Very funny," Olivia said laughing as they pulled up to a crime scene.

Four days later Olivia walked out of her bedroom and through her apartment to answer the ringing buzzer on her wall. "It's me," Elliot said over the loud speaker. Olivia pressed the buzzer and minutes later Elliot knocked on the apartment door. Olivia walked across her living room and opened the door, allowing Elliot to walk into the apartment. Olivia bit her bottom lip as she closed the door and turned to face Elliot.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, slightly concerned. Olivia clenched her jaw as she felt her eyes begin to water.

"Um, I uh went to the doctor earlier today to find out why I have been feeling so sick," Olivia began. "I thought it was because of stress or anxiety or something like that." Olivia walked past Elliot over to her couch as she brushed her hair back. "I don't know what to do," she added as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Silence fell between them as Elliot took a step forward slowly. "I'm pregnant," she confessed softy before glancing down at the ground. Elliot's jaw fell in shock as Olivia sat down on the couch behind her and rested her elbows on her knees. She looked down at the floor as Elliot, still in shock stepped closer to her.

"Liv," he said softly sitting down next to her. He reached over and massaged her shoulder, opposite of him, in an attempt to comfort her. "Does David know?" Olivia shook her head slightly, still looking down at the ground.

"My entire life, all I ever wanted is a family," she said finally looking up at him. "This is not how I thought it would happen." Olivia paused before looking down at the ground. "David and I aren't together anymore. He broke up with me on Christmas Eve. Story of my life."

"That's why he wasn't at the New Years thing," Elliot realized. Olivia nodded before looking over to him again.

"He left for the same reason all the others leave. The job. My life. My past. Me," Olivia said softly. "I can't do it. I can't have this child knowing that it's father doesn't want to be with me you know?"

"Liv, you don't know that. If I know David, he is going to be thrilled by this. But you have to tell him," Elliot said as his phone vibrated from inside his coat pocket. "It's Cragen," he added softly. "Yeah Cap," he said into the phone. "Sure. I am with her now actually. I will be there in twenty," Elliot said before hanging up.

"Called to a scene?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded standing up. "Cragen said to just come in tomorrow if you're up to it." Olivia nodded as she stood before he and Elliot walked toward the door. Olivia opened the door for Elliot as he turned to her.

"Call if you need anything okay? I mean it," he said softly. Olivia smiled lightly as she nodded.

"I will," she said. Elliot turned to walk out of the door as Olivia wiped a tear from under her eye. "Elliot." He turned to face her. "Thanks." Elliot smiled lightly before stepping forward and rub her bicep. A moment later he pulled her into a hug. Olivia wrapped her arms around her partner's back as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt Elliot's hand rub her back in comfort.

"It's going to be fine," he said softly. "I promise," he added as they parted. "Okay?"

"Okay," Olivia said before Elliot turned and walked down the hall and out of sight. Olivia smiled lightly before closing the apartment door.

The next morning Olivia walked into the squad room to find Elliot, John and Fin standing by the coffee station. She set her bag on the floor by her chair before walking over to them.

"Olivia. Feeling better?" John asked.

"Yeah. I think the worst is over," she said with a soft smile as John and Fin walked away.

"El," she said softly. "Can you like not say anything for a little bit? Just until I get all of this figured out," she said. Elliot nodded with a light smile.

"But you are going to have to tell them eventually," he said sarcastically. Olivia smiled leaning against the coffee station and twisting the cap off of the bottle of water in her hands. "Did you call him yet?" Olivia shook her head, but before Elliot could respond Cragen walked out of his office and over to his detectives.

"Elliot, you want to fill us in on what happened last night," he said calling Elliot over. Olivia clenched her jaw nervously as she followed Elliot over to their desks.

"Victim's name is Elizabeth Daniels, 17, lives in Manhattan with her parents. She told her mother that she was spending the night at a friend's house to work on a science project. Her school called her house after she didn't show up to school the next morning and filed a missing person's report."

"Later that night, store owner found her body in the alley beside his store," Fin said before answering his ringing desk phone.

"I ran notification last night," Elliot continued. "Parents told me that Elizabeth didn't have a boyfriend, and wasn't dating anyone. She was dedicated to school. Working to get a full scholarship to NYU," Elliot said.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time a daughter didn't let her parents on everything that was going on in her life. Check out the school. Talk to her friends. Teachers. Find out if anyone there would have wanted Shannon dead," Cragen ordered to Elliot and Olivia.

"That was Warner," Fin said placing his phone back on the receiver. "She ran Elizabeth's rape kit and found semen," Fin said standing up and walking over to the fax machine. "Got a hit." He grabbed the paper and walked back over to the group.

"Pick him up?" Cragen said looking over the paper before handing it to Elliot.

An hour later Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room, where Phillip Warren was sitting behind the table in the center of the room.

"Do you know this girl?" Olivia said as she slid Elizabeth's picture across the surface of the table toward Phillip.

"Holy shit," Phillip said pushing the picture away. "She's dead."

"No kidding" Elliot said walking toward the table.

"You think I killed her?" Phillip asked.

"Your semen was inside of her" Olivia said.

"I met her at a bar. We started talking and we went back to my apartment and had sex" Phillip explained.

"How did she get into the alley?" Elliot asked.

"No clue. I swear she was alive when she left my place," he claimed.

"You see Phillip we want to believe you, we really do but there are two problems with your story," Olivia said opening the file. "First of all Elizabeth Daniels was 17 which means you just copped to having sex with a minor," Olivia added.

"Which we call statutory rape," Elliot said leaning on the table.

"But we don't need to tell you that," Olivia said standing slowly and beginning to read off of the file. "May of 2002, you were arrested for raping Rebecca Martin who was sixteen. You told police that you met her in the bar and took her back to your apartment and swore that she was 21," she continued walking slowly around the table.

"She seduced me. I thought that she was twenty one!" Phillip exclaimed. "I didn't think that a sixteen year old could be out that late."

"Lucky for you, you were released three months ago," Olivia said dropping the file onto the table in front of her.

"I didn't do this," Phillip argued.

"Sure you did," Elliot said leaning in. "You realize after you and her have sex she is underage. She threatens to tell her parents or a teacher or the police and you follow her home until she gets to the alley. You kill her and leave her body so she can't ID you," Elliot suggested.

"I didn't kill her I swear and I can prove it," Phillip exclaimed. "I was proctoring an AA meeting last night, from nine to ten. Check it." A knock sounded at the door indicating that Elliot and Olivia to step out of the room.

Cragen stood with Kim Grayleck and John beside the two way mirror. Elliot closed the door behind him as he and Olivia walked toward them.

"You know what? Even if he is lying, we can't prove that he killed her. No forensics at the crime scene and according to him the sex was consensual," Elliot said.

"Find out if his alibi checks out," Cragen said.

"I'll charge him with statutory rape. Being that it is his second offense he shouldn't be out on bail. If it does pan out that he killed her, I'll add murder to it," Kim said before walking out of the room.

"Warner said that Elizabeth was killed last night between the hours of seven and nine," Olivia said. "If his alibi sticks, we are back at square one."

Later that night, Olivia took her jacket off of the back of her chair and turned off her desk lamp. She picked up her ringing desk phone as Elliot walked into the squad room via the side doors. "Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia said into the receiver. She felt her stomach flip as she heard David's voice on the other end.

"Olivia, its David," he said nervously on the other end.

"Hi," she said glancing up at Elliot.

"Is this a bad time? I can call back," David asked.

"Uh, no I am getting ready to leave actually." Elliot slowly sat in his chair and watched Olivia stand behind her desk, the phone at her ear.

"I have been trying to reach you. I think that we sort of ended on bad terms and I would really like to talk to you about it," he said.

"Yeah, sorry. Work has just been a little crazy lately," Olivia said glancing up at Elliot. Knowing who she was talking to he nodded to Olivia, indicating that she should talk to him. "Um, I can come by tonight."

"Great. Come when you can. Or want," David said.

"Alright, I will see you tonight," Olivia said.

"Bye," David said before hanging up the phone. Olivia placed the phone back on the receiver before putting her arms through the sleeves of her jacket.

"David?" Elliot asked, as Olivia grabbed her bag off of the floor beside her desk. Olivia nodded as she walked around their desks slowly. "You are going to tell him right?" Olivia bit her lip slightly before glancing down at the ground.

"Goodnight Elliot," she said softly before turning and walking out of the squad room.

Two hours later Olivia knocked on the door of David's apartment, and waited nervously. Moments later the door clicked and David opened the door slowly. "Hey," he said softly and with a light smile.

"Hi," Olivia said as he held the door open wider for her to walk into the apartment. "Where's Tyler?"

"Oh, I sent him over to my neighbor's for a couple of hours. I thought that it might be less of a distraction if he is here," David explained. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Olivia said with a light smile before they walked toward the couch. Silence fell between them as Olivia took off her jacket and set it beside her.

"You look great Olivia," David said with a light smile.

"Thank you," she said glancing down at her lap.

"I guess I really just want to apologize for what happened. My intent never was to upset or hurt you," he began.

"I understand why you did what you did David. I have heard it before and I get it. Reasons like this are why I'm not married or in a relationship for longer than a month or two," she told him.

"I want you to know that it had nothing to do with you personally. I guess I was just nervous and apprehensive about your job, and the cases that you might bring home with you or things like that," he said.

"David, its not like I switched jobs in the middle of us dating," she said firmly. "You knew from day one what I did for a living and from what I remember you respected it." David glanced down at his lap as silence fell between them again. "David I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me-no one does. But I have a feeling that I am going to have to be," Olivia began slowly.

"Olivia, what are you talking about?" David asked confused.

Olivia sighed as she looked off to the side in nervousness. After a few moments she looked back to David. "I'm pregnant." David's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Olivia, who nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Seriously?" David asked. Olivia nodded lightly.

"Eight weeks," she added.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I hadn't been feeling well so yesterday I went to the doctor and they confirmed it," Olivia said before glancing down at her lap. "David, I know that this is the last thing that you probably want right now with work and Tyler getting older, and us not being together."

"Olivia," David said softly. He reached over and grabber her hands, covering them in his. "I promise you, from the bottom of my heart that I will be here, with you, one hundred percent." Olivia stood slowly and walked around the coffee table running her hands through her hair.

"I have wanted a baby for as long as I can remember. I just didn't think this is how it would have happened," she said. "It's father and I no longer seeing each other and he already having one child." She felt her eyes begin to water as she turned to face him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I think for the first time in a very long time, I am terrified of the future."

David stood up slowly and walked over to Olivia. She looked down at the ground as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Olivia, I am not going to let you do this alone." Olivia looked up at him slowly. "When Tyler was born, it was the most incredible moment of my entire life. I am definitely shocked, but I couldn't be happier."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Olivia asked. "I give birth to this child and we like share it?" she asked slightly angry as she walked past David.

"We will figure something out," David said turning around.

"David, I don't know if you remember correctly, but you broke up with me," she said turning to face him.

"And I told you that I didn't break up with you because of you," he exclaimed.

"David, my job isn't going to change, even after I have this baby." David sighed as he walked around the coffee table and over to the couch. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair again as she looked down at her feet. She jumped slightly as her phone rang from inside her jeans pocket. "Benson," she said into her phone. "Yeah. I will be in," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Work?" David asked. Olivia nodded walking to the couch as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She took her jacket off the the back of the couch and slid her arms through her sleeves. David stood and walked over to the door as Olivia grabbed her bag and walked across the apartment. She smiled softly as he opened the door a little. "Olivia," he said looking down at her. He leaned in and kissed her softly, bringing his hand to the back of her neck. She adjusted her lips to fit his as she brought her hand to his jaw. They parted slowly and looked at each other. "I'm here," he said softly. Olivia smiled lightly before slowly walking around him.

"Goodnight," she whispered before walking out of the apartment and down the hall.

Thirty minutes later Olivia walked down the street toward the police lights and commotion of uniformed officers, civilians, and cars. Olivia ducked under the crime scene tape as Elliot and Fin walked toward her. "What's the problem?" Olivia asked.

"Ten minutes after you left, Elizabeth Daniel's father walked into the squad room and asked if we had arrested Phillip Warren," Elliot said.

"How did he know that we even questioned him?" Olivia asked.

"The five o'clock news ran the story that he was arrested for the murder of Elizabeth Daniels, but at his arraignment he was sent out on bail," Elliot replied. "Her father and mother attended arraignment."

"Then they should know that he was arrested for statutory rape, not murder. I thought Grayleck said he would be remanded?" Olivia asked as they walked toward the center of the commotion.

"Looks like she was wrong," Fin said as they stopped where the body of Phillip Warren lay dead on the pavement courtesy of two shots to his chest.

"We thinking the father did it?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot.

Two hours later Elliot, Olivia and Fin walked into the squad room where John and Cragen were standing by the LCD display board. "We have a major problem," John said as they walked toward him. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other as they walked toward their desks. "CSU called. They found saliva on the wall above where Elizabeth's body was found. Just under six feet off of the ground. Looks like the perp killed her and then spit on or over her.

"Does it match Phillip Warren?" Olivia asked.

"No," John replied. "Marcus Daniels. The DNA matched the sample that he volunteered for exclusionary purposes."

"If Marcus killed his daughter then why kill Phillip Warren too?" Elliot asked.

"Why don't we ask him?" Olivia said as she started toward the interview room where Elizabeth's father was being held. But before they left the room, Elizabeth's younger sister Julia who was 15 years old, walked through the side doors of the squad room.

"You can't arrest him!" she exclaimed, causing Elliot and Olivia to stop in their tracks.

"Julia, your father is in a lot of trouble. He murdered a man in cold blood and possibly your sister," Elliot said.

"It's my fault that she's dead," Julia said. Olivia raised her brow confused. "Dad found a pregnancy test in the garbage can in our bathroom and thought that it was Lizzie's. He asked her about it, but she kept telling her that it wasn't hers and that she was going over to a friend's house to get away from him."

"So she went to the bar and met Phillip, who takes her back to his place and has sex with her," Elliot said. "Julia, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. After Lizzie left I told my dad that I saw Elizabeth come home with the pregnancy test and lock herself in the bathroom. The test was positive. He ran out of the house and that's the last time that I saw him. I didn't think that he would kill her I swear or I would have just told him the truth."

"Julia, what did you tell him that wasn't true?" Olivia asked sympathetically. Julia wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up at the detectives.

"It was my test. I am the one who is pregnant, not Lizzie," she said between sobs. John walked forward and guided Julia into the interview room beside the captain's office.

"So Marcus Daniels approaches his daughter near the alley. They get into it. He thinks that she is lying about the pregnancy so he pushes her harder than he means, she hits her head on the brick wall and is knocked unconscious," Elliot suggests.

"The saliva on the wall isn't enough for a conviction at trial," Cragen said. Elliot and Olivia nodded before walking out of the squad room and down the hall toward the interrogation rooms.

An hour later, Marcus Daniels was sitting in one of the holding cells off of the squad room, as he waited for transportation to Rikers while he awaited trial for the murder of Phillip Warren and Elizabeth Daniels. After submitted their paperwork to their captain, Elliot and Olivia walked toward the elevators in the hallway. Olivia looked at her watch-9:57pm. She rubbed her forehead as they waited for the elevator.

"You talked to him didn't you?" Elliot said without looking at Olivia. Olivia nodded as she replied 'yes' softly. "You okay?" Elliot asked glancing over to her before stepping in the elevator. After a long pause Olivia looked over to him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah," she said soflty. The elevator doors opened on the first floor and Elliot and Olivia stepped out into the night air. "See you tomorrow Elliot," Olivia said before turning and walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of her partner.

A month later Olivia pulled her black short sleeve v-neck down over her body. She pulled it down over to slight bump and proceeded to walk across her bedroom to get her gray zip up sweat shirt which hugged her figure. She adjusted her jeans before turning off the light and walking out of her apartment. Thirty minutes later she walked into the squad room where Elliot was working on some paperwork.

She took off her winter jacket and sat down in her chair across from Elliot. He looked up at her with her brow raised. "What?" she asked with a light smile.

"This is the fourth day in a row that you have worn black or dark blue," he said softly. Olivia bit her lip as she smiled softly. "Kathy did the same thing when we went to my parents house for dinner before Maureen was born."

"I am going to say something," Olivia said as she took a folder out of her desk. "I swear," she added with a light smile. Elliot laughed lightly as Olivia signed the file and got up to take it to Cragen. She knocked on the office door and after hearing Cragen call her in, opened the office door.

"I need your signature on this," she said closing the door behind her. She stepped forward and handed the file to him. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk as he leafed through the file, overlooking Olivia's report. After a few minutes he signed the last page and handed the file back to Olivia.

"Looks good," he said. Olivia took the file from him as she stood to leave the office. "Grayleck called about the Anderson trial. She needs you and Elliot in her office this afternoon to go over trial prep."

"Got it," Olivia said nodding before walking out of the office.

Later that day Olivia walked out of the bathroom to find Cragen walking from the elevators and toward the squad room. Olivia took a sip of her bottle of water before wiping her mouth as her captain approached her.

"Hey," she said as she began walking beside her captain as they made their way down the hall.

"You okay?" he asked as they turned the corner.

"Yeah. I think my sickness came back to haunt me," Olivia said with a light smile. She continued toward the double doors of the squad room but stopped after noticing that Cragen was no longer beside her. She turned to find him standing a few feet behind her. He nodded to the right before stepping off to the side of the doors, against the wall. Olivia slowly walked over to her captain stopping in front of him. "You know," she said with a light smirk. Cragen nodded, smiling lightly.

"How long?" he asked.

"12 weeks," she said softly.

"And Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Knows," she replied.

"Daivd?" he asked.

"That's where it gets complicated," she said nodding. She sighed as she glanced down at the ground. "He decided to end things on Christmas Eve, so I really don't know what I am doing right now. I mean, he knows I'm pregnant, but," she said shaking her head.

"You know if you need anything," he said softly.

"I know," she said with a light smile. "Thanks."

"Olivia," John said peering around the corner. "Call came in from Central. Woman dumped on the curb at St. Francis. Beaten up pretty bad with signs of sexual assault."

"Thanks, John. I'll be in a second," she said before turning back to Cragen. She smiled lightly before hitting the side of his shoulder lightly and turning toward the squad room.


	7. Chapter Seven

Later that night Elliot and Olivia walked out of the interrogation room and down the hall into the squad room. Olivia dropped the file onto the desk and ran her hands through her hair. After tracking down some leads from the case that they caught earlier in the day, they stood in a dimly lit squad room.

"Eight o'clock," Elliot said looking up to Olivia. "I think we need to just call it a day. We can head over to Hanover Day in the morning and talk to her colleagues."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Olivia said grabbing her jacket off of the back of her chair.

"You hungry?" Elliot asked putting his own jacket on.

"When was the last time Kathy saw your face before eleven at night?" Olivia asked.

"Even so," he said with a light smile. "Come on, I'm buying."

"Some other night," Olivia said glancing down at her phone. "David just sent me a text message." She took a moment to read the message before looking back up at Elliot. "He wants to come to my apartment tonight and talk to me."

"About?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know," Olivia said as she shook her head. "But whatever it is, he said that it is important. This can't be good," she added as she put her sleeves through her jacket and grabbed her bag out of the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Liv," Elliot said as she was about to turn to leave. He nodded slightly.

"I know. I'll call ya," she said with a light smile. "Night." Olivia walked out of the squad room and down the hall toward the elevators.

An hour later Olivia pulled on her navy blue, NYPD sweatpants and white zip up sweatshirt which fit close to her figure. She turned off the light of her bedroom before she walked down the hall and toward the front door where the sound of knocking filled the apartment. She unlocked the door and opened it to David standing in the hallway. "Hey" she said softly with a light smile.

"Hi," he said in return as Olivia opened the door wider so that he could come into her apartment. "Sorry for the text message but I was in a meeting so I couldn't really call. In fact, I think that it might have taken me ten minutes just to send that text message." Olivia laughed lightly as she closed her apartment door.

"Don't send too many text messages do you?" she said as she walked toward the couch. David shook his head as he followed her toward the center of the room.

"Speaking of the meeting," he said changing his tone. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," Olivia said raising her brow in confusion.

"After our meeting my boss who is the president of communications for the company offered me a promotion," he began slowly.

"That's great," Olivia said with a soft smile. David glanced to his right quickly before back to Olivia. "You don't seem too excited."

"It's for the President of Communications and Marketing position in our Philadelphia branch," he said plainly. Olivia felt her stomach lurch a little as her eyes widened slightly. She glanced down at the floor before looking back to David. She took a moment and looked into his eyes as he looked at her. Suddenly she opened her mouth faintly in shock.

"You took the job," she said softly. David stood in silence, shifting his weight nervously between his feet. "You're kidding me right now? Everything you said a month ago. It's just out the window."

"Olivia, let me explain," David said taking a step toward her.

"Explain?" Olivia said with a sarcastic laugh. "David, I understand why you don't want to be with me. I really do. But this isn't about us anymore."

"I know," he said almost apologetically.

"Really? Because I don't think you do," she said forcefully walking past him.

"Olivia, I just have to get everything together and think about it all. Everything is happening so fast I can't even make a decision anymore," he said turning to face her. She was now in front of her apartment door.

"Well it sounds to me that you have already made your decision," she said as she opened the apartment door. "Get out of my apartment."

"Olivia," David pleaded.

"David. Leave. Now," she said forcefully. David sighed before walking toward the door. He looked down at Olivia who simply stared forward as he walked past her and out of the apartment. Olivia closed the door behind him before leaning her back against the door. She wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek before standing straight and walking quickly toward her coffee table and grabbing her keys, wallet and cell phone and leaving the apartment. She flagged down a cab in front of her building and after telling the driver where she was going, opened her phone and dialed Elliot's number. _Be outside your house in thirty. _She sent the text message to Elliot before leaning back against the seat and wiping the multiple tears that lay on her cheeks.

Olivia stood outside on Elliot's porch thirty minutes later. She sent him a text message so not wake Kathy and Eli. Moments after the message was sent the front door clicked and opened. "I am so sorry," Olivia said softly to Elliot who was standing in the doorway.

"It's fine," Elliot said sympathetically, noticing that Olivia was upset about something. "It's freezing, come on in," he added opening the door.

"No, I don't want to wake Kathy and Eli," Olivia said softly. "I just need your help really quick."

"Liv," Elliot said softly. "Get in here." Olivia smiled softly as she stepped into the house and walked past Elliot who closed the door behind her. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen," he said motioning to the hallway. Olivia walked slowly through the rather dark house and eventually pulled herself up into a tall kitchen chair which sat in front of the island in the center of the kitchen. Elliot flipped the light on and leaned forward on the island across from Olivia.

"Elliot, I didn't mean to come over this late. I am so sorry," she said apologetically.

"Liv," Elliot said with a smirk. "Shut up," he added sarcastically. Olivia laughed lightly before glancing down at her hands that rested on the countertop in front of her. "Something major happened with David?" Olivia nodded lightly before looking back up to Elliot.

"He got a promotion at work to manage the branch in Philadelphia for his company," she said calmly. "And he took the job."

"Without a second thought," Elliot suggested. Olivia nodded again.

"I mean I know that he knows the seriousness of the situation that we are in but I don't think that it has hit him yet you know?" Olivia said. "I mean I guess it hasn't hit me yet either but I know that this baby is coming whether I or David are ready."

"Is he one hundred percent taking the job?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. It all just happened so fast. I didn't know what to do so I told him to leave and now I am here," Olivia said. She massaged the back of her neck with her hands as Elliot walked around the island. "How did this happen?" she added softly. "I finally get the one thing that I have wanted for as long as I can remember and I am sitting in your house at twelve at night and I'm miserable." Elliot stood beside her and rubbed her upper back in comfort as she wiped the small tear that rolled down her cheek.

Two days later, Elliot walked into the building in lower Manhattan where HTG Marketing Management offices were held. He walked up to the front desk where a secretary was typing on a computer. "Hi, I am looking for David Miller," Elliot said with a light smile.

"Okay," the older woman said, turning in her chair to face Elliot. "Do you have an appointment scheduled with him today?"

"Acutally, I need to ask him a few questions," Elliot said holding up his badge.

"Certainly," she replied. He is down the hall, third door on your left. "I will let him know you are on your way."

"Not necessary. I think I would rather surprise him," Elliot said walking away from the desk and down the hall. He knocked on the office door of David Miller before opening it to find David sitting behind his desk.

"Elliot," David said looking up, surprised and confused as he stood up. "What can I do for you?" he asked extending his hand. Elliot took a few steps forward, but never reached out to take David's hand in his.

"This isn't your usual business chat," Elliot said. "This is about what you are doing to Olivia."

"Elliot, I know how close you and Olivia are, and I respect that you want to help her, but this is between us," David said sitting back down in his chair.

"Look pal. Olivia came to me about her pregnancy before she came to you. She came to me when you told her that you are taking the job in Philadelphia. She obviously is having a little difficulty dealing with your self centeredness," Elliot said forcefully.

"Self centeredness?" Daivd asked almost sarcastically.

"You don't have to be in love with Olivia. Hell, you don't even have to want to be with her. But she is carrying your child man. In six months she is going to have this baby. This baby is your baby," Elliot said.

"I know all of this," David said. "I do have a son you know?"

"And I have two, along with three daughters. I can't imagine knowing that I had a child out there and wasn't a part of their life. Tyler deserves to grow up knowing who his brother or sister is. This child deserves to have a father. And Olivia deserves your support," Elliot said standing directly in front of David's desk.

"She has it," David said.

"And how's that?" Elliot asked.

"Because I turned down the job in Philadephia," David replied forcefully. Silence filled the office as Daivd glanced down at his desk. "And you're right. She deserves to know that I am in this with her one hundred percent." Elliot nodded lightly.

"Does she know that you turned down the job?" David shook his head.

"After what happened the other night at her apartment I don't think she really wants to hear from me right now."

"It never hurts to try," Elliot said before turning and walking out of the office. David leaned back in his chair as the door to his office clicked closed.

Thirty minutes later Elliot walked into the squad room to find Olivia sitting at her desk working on some paperwork. She turned in her chair as Elliot walked over to his locker to get his messages. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he walked toward her.

"What?" Elliot asked, slightly confused.

"David just called. He said that you came to talk him into staying here," Olivia said standing up slowly.

"I didn't talk him into anything," Elliot said walking around to his desk.

"Why did you talk to him?" Olivia asked. Elliot took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

"Because I thought it would help him realize what he is doing to you," he replied walking toward her slowly.

"Of course he realizes that he is doing it," Olivia said. "Or else he never would have come to my apartment. He shouldn't have to be talked into staying. He should want to stay. I don't understand why you thought that it was your responsibility to go and talk to him for me," she added almost forcefully.

"Because for the past two months Olivia, every single time he does something to hurt you, you come to me. I mean what am I supposed to do? Watch you unwind and get all upset over what he does to you and just let it go?" he asked as he stepped close to her. Before Olivia could answer she picked up the ringing phone on her desk.

"Detective Benson," Olivia said into the receiver, leaving Elliot standing alone as she talked. She wrote some information onto a notepad quickly before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. "Central called us to a crime scene," she said turning to Elliot and handing him the paper. "ME is in route," she added before taking her jacket off of the back of her chair and walking out of the squad room as Elliot grabbed his jacket and followed her.

After twenty minutes of silence during the ride to the squad room, Olivia ran her hand through her and turned to Elliot. "Look, El. What happened back at the house-I shouldn't have snapped at you." Elliot smiled lightly, still staring out of the windshield in front of him. "I guess it's the hormones kicking in." Elliot laughed lightly.

"I probably shouldn't have gone to talk to him. You were right about that one. He needs to make the decision on his own. Not to mention last time I butted into your relationship business you broke up with the guy."

"You talking to Kurt got IAB off of my back," she said with a light smile. "So I guess I can't be mad at you about that one." A moment of silence filled the air between them as Olivia glanced out the window. "So is he staying?"

"I don't know?" Elliot lied.

"You know. Don't lie," she said with a smirk.

"All I can say is coming from a guy with five kids and his own fair share of marital disputes, the outcome of this is going to be more that you are going to expect."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Olivia said with a light laugh. Elliot shrugged his shoulders as he laughed lightly. Silence filled the air between them again as Elliot came to a stop at the curb. He turned off of the ignition and turned to Olivia.

"Seriously though. Based on his body language and how he talked today, he made his decision the second you kicked him out of your apartment. Liv, he wants this baby and he wants to be a part of your child's life," Elliot said softly.

"Even without being with me?" Olivia asked.

"Other than the night he broke up with you, has he ever said that?" Elliot asked, already knowing the answer. Olivia sat silent as she looked up at Elliot.

"I guess I have been assuming this entire time that he didn't because of how he acted," Olivia said.

"Okay, one more question," he said. "The night that he ended things with you was the night that you and I were called to that scene. He had his parents over for dinner. What do you think that they talked about while you were away?" Elliot raised his brow.

"You think his parents talked him into it?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe not talked him into it but I bet they influenced his opinion a little," Elliot said before grabbing the door handle. "Think about it," he added before opening the door and getting out of the car. Olivia stared forward for a minute before opening the door and following Elliot into the scene of CSU technicians and uniformed officers.

Elliot and Olivia walked up the pathway to the victim's house to run notification. They stopped in front of the front door before ringing the doorbell and waiting for an answer. The door clicked and opened slowly as a man appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he stood on the single step in front of Elliot and Olivia.

"Joseph McCarroll?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," the man replied, confused.

"I'm Detective Stabler. This is my partner, Detective Benson," Elliot said, motioning to Olivia.

"You found Amy?" Joseph asked. Olivia glanced over to Elliot before looking back to Joseph. "What?" Joseph asked, worry and concern in his voice.

"Mr. McCarroll, I am so sorry but you wife was murdered late last night. Her body was found this morning," Olivia said sympathetically.

Ten minutes later, Elliot and Olivia sat in the living room of the McConnell home as Joseph McConnell paced in front of the fireplace. "Mr. McConnell, did anyone have a problem with Amy?"

"Not that she told me about. I mean she works late sometimes at the office, but when she wasn't home by nine I called her and she said that she was leaving the office and would be home shortly," Joshua explained. "When she didn't get home by ten thirty I called the police."

"What did your wife do?" Elliot asked.

"She works as an architectural designer. Sometimes projects and presentations demand a lot of her and she has deadlines that she has to reach but she always comes home," Joshua said.

"Mr. McCarroll, I hate to ask but were you and your wife having any problems?" Olivia asked sympathetically. He shook his head as he looked down at the floor.

"We were celebrating our tenth wedding anniversary on the fifth of the month," Joshua said.

"And where were you last night?" Elliot asked.

"I worked until about six or six thirty. Got home around sevenish and stayed here," Joshua replied.

Minutes later Elliot and Olivia walked down the steps of the porch and toward their car which was parked by the curb. "What do you think?" Elliot asked as he opened the car door.

"I dunno. I mean he seems genuinely shocked but you and your wife can still have problems even if you are married for ten years," Olivia said sitting down in the passenger seat.

"You don't have to tell me that," Elliot said with smirk as he closed the door and started the ignition.

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia walked out of the interview room where they were talking with Amy McCarroll's parents. "This woman is thirty five years old, works in a design lab all day. Who could have possibly wanted her dead?" Olivia said.

"I don't know, but I don't think that we are going to figure it out tonight," Elliot said. Olivia turned to take a small white envelope from one of the other detectives before turning back to Elliot. "What's that?"

"I haven't a clue," she said opening the envelope and pulling out an index card. _Be where it all began at 8 tonight, _was written on the index card in David's writing. Olivia looked up to Elliot and handed him the card who read it and handed it back to her.

"You going to go?" he asked softly. Olivia smiled softy as she nodded lightly. She set the envelope on her desk as she grabbed her dark grey jacket off of the chair. And her dark blue scarf, wrapping it around her neck. "I have a feeling that I won't be getting a late night visit after this conversation." Olivia laughed lightly as she slid her back gloves on and grabbed her large black bag.

"Goodnight Elliot," she said softly. "Thank you-for everything." Elliot smiled as Olivia walked past him and walked out of the squad room. Olivia walked through Central Park in the cold February air. She checked the time on her cell phone-7:54. She turned the bend as her heeled boots clicked on the payment below her and saw David standing under one of the walkway lamps which lined the pathway. She smiled softly as she continued to walk toward him. He turned as she approached him and she slowed her pace as she got closer. "Hi," she said softly.

"I'm glad you came," he said softly.

"So am I," she replied with a light smile.

"I want to show you something," he said. Olivia nodded as she felt David's hand grab hers. He began to lead her down the pathway toward the hill overlooking a hillside where two kids were sled riding on a small hill, their parents standing at the bottom and catching them as they slid down toward them. The tiny hill was well lit by the walkway lights and the lights of city in the background. David stopped and watched as the kids' laughs and squeals were silently heard. Olivia smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair off of her face. David turned to her, releasing her hand.

"Why here?" Olivia asked softly.

"Because this is where it began. And that's where I want it to be," he said nodding toward the sledding riding kids. Olivia smiled softly as she glanced down at the ground. "I want to be a part of this child's life. And I want to be a part of your life." Olivia looked back up at him slowly. "I can't apologize enough for everything that I have done and I don't expect you to accept it, but all I want you to know is that I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart." Olivia smiled as she reached up and brought her hand to the back of his neck and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. She felt his hands on her hips as his lips adjusted to hers. Moments later they parted and David smiled lightly. "Is that a yes?" he said softly. Olivia laughed lightly as she leaned in again.

An hour later Olivia and David walked into her apartment. She closed the door behind them before taking off her scarf and jacket. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked as she took her jacket and his and hung them in the coat closet.

"Uh, no. It's fine," David said walking further into the apartment.

"You sure?' she said unzipping her boots and setting them by the door. David nodded as Olivia walked toward him. "Okay I am freezing so I am going to go and throw some warm clothes on. I'll be back in a second." Olivia walked down the hall and into the bedroom. "Make yourself at home!" she called. David walked around the living room and looked at the various candles and pictures and decorations that filled her mantle, bookshelves and tables. Pictures of Elliot and Olivia, Olivia and her colleagues as well as some with her mother filled the apartment. Minutes later Olivia walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to find David looking at the pictures on her mantle.

"I should probably update some of those," she said walking around her couch. David turned to find Olivia standing in a pair of black sweat pants which hugged her hips and a white, long sleeve shirt which hugged her figure and small bump.

"How come?" David asked as Olivia walked toward him.

"Well, I haven't talked to this woman for over two years, and this man in over three," she said pointing to the two pictures. "I guess when you are never really home you don't think about it." David smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm not going to like get kicked out tonight or anything am I?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Olivia said with a light laugh as she slowly walked toward the couch. She held out her hand as David placed his in hers. He stood as Olivia led him down the hall toward her bedroom. Olivia sat in the center of the bed and propped up the many pillows against the headboard. She grabbed the blanket that laid on top of the comforter near the end of the bed and pulled it up toward her. David smiled as he took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He laid back against the pillows as Olivia pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Come here," he said softly pulling her close to him. She rested her head on the front of his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and caressed her bicep. They laid in silence for a few minutes in the darkness. Olivia wiped the small tear under her eye. "What did I do now?" David asked sarcastically.

"Nothing," Olivia said laughing. "I can't believe this."

"Olivia what I said in the park tonight, I probably rehearsed in the bathroom at work today like fifty times," he said. Olivia laughed again as she looked up at him. "But I meant every word. Nothing that is going on in my life right now is more important than this baby, Tyler and you."

"What changed?" Olivia asked softly.

"The night that you told me you were pregnant, I tucked Tyler into bed and I got chills. I knew that my life was going to change, and Tyler's life was going to change. I knew that I didn't want to miss it and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I caused you any sort of pain or sadness," he said.

"But you and I both know that when it comes to my job, I am always going to be a cop. I am always going to have the past that I have, and the life that I have. I am always going to have the issues with the cases and the victims," she said. "And that's never going to change." David nodded. David shifted his body so that he turned onto his side and was facing Olivia.

"I ended things on Christmas Eve because I was scared. I was scared to fall for someone who was so different than anyone else that I had ever dated. I was scared that my son would get too close to you and then something would happen between us and then he would be upset. I was so worried about all of these different things that could happen instead of just letting life happen," he said.

"And now?" Olivia asked with a slight smile.

"I'm fucking terrified," he said with a light laugh. "But I am telling you right now that I am here. One million percent. This might not be exactly what either one of us expected but as terrified as I am, I'm excited and happy and thrilled and can't think of anyone I would rather be doing this with." Olivia smiled as she felt David caress her jaw with his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, bringing his hand to the back of her neck. Olivia smiled as they parted before moving closer to David and kissing him again.


	8. Chapter Eight

Olivia walked into the squad room the next morning to find Elliot standing by the coffee station. She nodded to him as she walked toward her desk. "You look like you had a good night," Elliot said walking toward her as she took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair.

"CSU called," Cragen called from the doorway of his office. "They have some information on the McCarroll case for you two."

"They say what kind of information?" Elliot asked. Cragen shook his head.

"Before you two leave, Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute," Cragen said.

"Yeah," Olivia said walking around her desk and toward Cragen's office. "What's up?" she asked.

"You probably know what I am going to say," he said closing his office door.

"Probably," she said with a light smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you talked to your doctor about your limitations here at work?' he asked closing the door and walking around his desk and sitting down.

"I haven't," Olivia said slightly nervous.

"Olivia I am new to this whole thing, plus I trust you to use your own judgment as to what is appropriate for you to do and not to do," Cragen explain. "But I also have to take responsibility not only as your commanding officer but also as a friend so if I think that I have to pull you off of a case or out of an interrogation or away from a crime scene, I will."

"Understood," Olivia said with a nod.

"Alright, that's all I got," he said leaning back in his chair. Olivia smiled lightly before standing and walking toward the door of his office.. "Oh, and because I don't think that I have told you already-congratulations." Olivia smiled as she looked over to her captain.

"Thank you," she said softly before turning the handle of the door and walking out into the squad room.

Later that day Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room where Joshua McCarroll was sitting. Olivia closed the door behind her as Elliot leaned against the two way mirror across from Joshua.

"Do you have anything about who killed Amy?" Joshua asked as Olivia sat in the chair across from him.

"Joshua, what time did you say that you called Amy on the night that she was murdered?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, around nine or so," Joshua answered. "Why?"

"Because we checked your wife's phone records and there is no sign of you calling your wife after three o'clock on the night that she was murdered," Olivia said.

"I didn't call from home," Joshua said with a slight stutter. "I mean I called form home, but I called from my cell phone."

"We thought that you would say that," Elliot said. "But we checked your phone records as well to see if maybe you made the call and you didn't."

"I don't know what to tell you two, but I talked to my wife. Why does it feel like you are trying to pin her murder on me?" Joshua asked.

"Because when our medical examiner conducted the rape kit and autopsy on your wife, she found semen and heavy bruising on her upper thighs and pelvic region," Olivia said.

"We had sex in the morning," Joshua said quickly.

"We also found multiple healed rib fractures and evidence of abuse that goes back any number of years," Olivia said sliding pictures of Amy McCarroll's arms and legs as well as stomach.

"You wife was physically abused for years," Elliot said.

"I didn't," Joshua argued.

"Now we took your DNA when we notified you of your wife's death in order to exclude you as a suspect," Olivia began.

"And I told you that we had sex in the morning," Joshua said.

"Well that would account for the first DNA sample that we found on your wife," Olivia began, "but not the second."

"What?" Joshua asked.

"Here's what we think," Elliot said stepping forward. "We think that your wife comes home from work late and you lead her up to the bedroom and start laying down some moves. It starts getting hot but she isn't feeling it. Then you notice something is wrong. You notice a smell, or a bruise that wasn't there in the morning. Her eyes are guilty and you realize that she isn't getting it from just you anymore," Elliot said leaning his hands on the edge of the table.

"No," Joshua said shaking his head.

"You ask her about it and she lies to you, but you know the truth. Finally she confesses to the affair and you lose it. You start hitting her and suddenly you realize that she is unconscious in your bed," Elliot continued.

"No, I swear!" Joshua said loudly, visibly upset.

"Joshua, two of our colleagues along with any number of CSU technicians are on their way to your house right now. If they find a single drop of blood anywhere in your house, that means the drains of your sinks and bathtub or in your car anywhere," Olivia said.

"So you think long and hard before you answer this next question," Elliot said leaning in close to Joshua. Joshua looked nervously at Elliot and back at Olivia.

"I want a lawyer," he said nervously. Olivia glanced at Elliot before leaning back in her chair.

"You're free to go," she said with a smirk to Joshua.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You were never under arrest so uh, we can't hold you," Elliot said walking toward the door and opening it. Joshua nervously got up and slowly walked out of the interrogation room. A few moments later Olivia stood up and followed Elliot out of the interrogation room. Cragen stood by the window and looked over to his detectives as they walked toward him.

"I thought that he was going to go for it for a second there," Cragen said.

"He knows something," Elliot said leaning against the wall. "Either he killed his wife or someone else has a better motive than him and I am pretty sure the "my wife of ten years cheated on me" idea takes the cake."

"No one that she worked with knew about the affair, so either someone's lying or she met this guy outside of work. Probably why she was coming home so late," Olivia added.

"CSU pick up anything else from the crime scene?" Cragen asked.

"Nothing," Elliot replied. "We're looking at a dead case here."

Later that night Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room after talking with some of Joshua McCarroll's employees, none of which could provide any valuable information regarding his wife's case. Before Elliot and Olivia could remove their jackets Cragen walked out of his office and toward them.

"We got him," Cragen said plainly as he walked past the detectives and over to the LCD display board.

"Who?' Elliot asked turning around.

"Homicide was called in while you guys were gone," Cragen said. "Robert Sharp was shot earlier this afternoon in his home in the lower east side." Cragen pulled up the crime scene photos as well as Sharp's driver's license photo onto the screens. "He was shot at close range and the CSU techs found the gun a few yards away in a dumpster."

"Is this about the McCarroll case?" Olivia asked leaning against her desk.

"The ME ran Robert Sharps DNA through the system and it matched," Cragen said.

"Matched what?" Elliot asked stepping forward.

"The other DNA sample from Amy McCarroll's rape kit," Cragen said turning to face his detectives.

"Amy's dead so the DNA wouldn't have been put in the system. How did they know who to match it to?" Olivia asked.

"Because the gun found in the dumpster was recently fired and wasn't wiped clean for print removal," Cragen said. "Plus its registered to Joshua McCarroll."

"Doesn't help us pin his wife's murder on him, but at least we got him for one," Olivia said standing straight.

"John and Fin are on their way to pick him up," Cragen said with a smirk.

After booking Joshua McCarroll for the murder of Robert Sharp, Elliot and Olivia joined John and Fin in the squad room. Olivia grabbed her jacket off of her chair before opening her desk drawer and grabbing a few files and papers and putting them in her bag.

"We knocked out a murder case in a day and a half," John said. "Being that that doesn't happen too often, I vote we go for a drink to celebrate."

"Sounds good to me," Elliot said looking over to Olivia.

"Sure," she said nervously, knowing that she hadn't told Fin or John about her pregnancy yet.

"Cap, you in?" Fin called as Cragen walked out of his office.

Thirty minutes, later the group walked into the bar and over toward a large table near the back corner. Olivia set her bag on one of the chairs and hung her jacket on the back before straightening out her maroon button down shirt. "I'll be right back," she told the group before heading to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Olivia walked down the hall and into the bar area where Fin was standing against the bar and talking to the bartender.

"Are you the bar bitch tonight?" Olivia asked walking up beside him.

"Na, just trying to do a good deed," he said with a sarcastic smile. "Or they asked Munch and I didn't want my drink all over the floor like it was the last time he tried to carry them all back to the table." Olivia laughed as the bartender walked toward them with a couple of the drinks.

"What can I get you Olivia?" the bartender asked, knowing everyone in the unit by name being that it was their regular bar after work.

"Uh, I'm going to be really boring tonight Gary and just have an iced tea," she said leaning forward slightly so he could hear her.

"That all?" he asked sarcastically before turning away and walking down the bar area.

"Alright the Olivia Benson that I know would have started off with a long island iced tea and then switched off to the rum and cokes after about an hour or so," Fin said turning toward her. "You sure I am with the right girl?"

"Yeah," Olivia said with a light laugh. "I guess it's just one of those nights that alcohol just doesn't sound all that appealing to me."

"Man, I guess. Geez, someone could have sworn you were either sick or pregnant to pass up your long island," he said glancing over to her. Olivia bit her lip slightly as Fin glanced over to her again. "You're pregnant." Olivia nodded lightly as Fin's eyes widened.

"I was going to say something but it's been kind of crazy right now," Olivia said with a smile as Gary returned with the rest of the drinks.

"Who all knows that you are pregnant?" Fin asked.

"You're pregnant?" Gary asked. Olivia nodded lightly with a small smile.

"Congratulations," he said as John walked up to them.

"Who are we congratulating?" John asked as he stopped slightly behind Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned to John slightly.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a light smile.

"You're kidding," he said. Olivia shook her head as she grabbed her drink from the bar.

"So Fin and I just learned the good news," John announced as the three of them walked toward the table where Elliot and Cragen were talking. "That our Olivia is going to be a proud mommy." Olivia laughed as she sat down beside Elliot and set his drink in front of him.

"I knew something was up when Olivia voluntarily went to the doctor," Fin said sarcastically. The table laughed as Olivia leaned back in her chair and grabbed her cell phone out of her coat pocket.

A month later and a half, Olivia carried plates from the dining area into the kitchen where David was rinsing off dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. "Dinner was incredible," she said with a smile as she set the plates on the black countertop.

"Well what did you expect?" he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, cocky!" Olivia said tossing a dirty napkin at him. He laughed as he flung some water in her direction. Olivia jumped back before walking out of the kitchen to get some more things from the table. "So you think that Tyler is going to take this baby news okay?" she asked walking into the kitchen again.

"Yeah. I think that he might not be fully aware of what's happening but I think that he will have a good enough idea to grasp the concept," David said turning off the faucet. "But then again we have never talked about this sort of thing so I really don't know what he knows and what he doesn't know."

After cleaning up, David and Olivia walked into the living room where Tyler was seated on the couch, playing with his Matchbox cars. "Hey pal!" David exclaimed quickly before picking Tyler up and tickling him in the air. The little boy giggled and squealed as his father sat on the couch and set him on his lap. "Olivia and I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Tyler said, slightly confused.

"Well, you know Timothy and Jessica down the hall?" David asked. Tyler nodded. "You know how Timothy and Jessica are brother and sister?"

"Yeah. Timothy is the baby brother. That what Jess always says," Tyler explained.

"Right," David said glancing up at Olivia. "Well Olivia is going to have a baby."

"Olivia's going to have a baby brother!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Not quite," David said laughing. "Uh…" he said trying to think about how to word the sentence. "Ty, you know how Mr. and Mrs. Sutton are Jess and Timothy's mommy and daddy?" Tyler nodded. "Well, I am the daddy of Olivia's baby and she is the mommy, which means you are the brother."

"I'm going to have a baby brother!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Or a baby sister, but we don't know yet," David explained as Olivia sat down beside them.

"When?" Tyler asked looking up at David.

"When is the baby going to be born?' David asked. Tyler nodded before looking over to Olivia.

"Well in about four and a half months," David replied.

"How long is that?" Tyler asked jumping off of David's lap. Both David and Olivia laughed as Tyler pulled himself up onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Not for a while," David answered.

"Where does the baby come from?" Tyler asked.

"Well the baby is inside my belly," Olivia said turning in her seat to face Tyler.

"Really?" Tyler said, his eyes wide. Olivia nodded with a light smile.

"You know your basketball?" Olivia said. Tyler nodded.

"Well the baby is going to grow inside my belly and pretty soon it's going look like I swallowed your basketball," Olivia said leaning toward Tyler. Tyler laughed lightly sliding off of the table.

"So the baby is in there?!" Tyler said lightly touching Olivia's belly.

"Yep," Olivia said before ticking the little boy. The little boy giggled falling to the floor in laughter. Olivia and David laughed lightly as the little jumped up and climbed onto the couch.

"Your belly is gonna get real big like a basketball and then our baby comes?" Tyler asked.

"Yes sir," Olivia said with a light laugh.

"Cool," Tyler said.

"So you like our big baby news?" David asked looking down at Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler said with a big smile.

Later that night Olivia walked out of the bedroom with her jacket over her arm. David was picking up some of Tyler's toys off of the floor in the living room as she set her jacket on the back of the couch.

"You know, you can stay the night," he David said as he set the toys in the cabinet.

"I know, but I have to be up early and I don't want to wake you," Olivia said as she put her jacket on after adjusting her gloves.

"I can get woken up in the morning. That's usually what people do in the morning," he said sarcastically walking toward her.

"Very funny," she said buttoning up the front of her jacket.

"Are you sure I can't ride you back to your place?" he asked. "I can get Mrs. McClaine to come over in case Tyler wakes up."

"David, I am fine," she said. "I grab a cab." David smirked lightly.

"I can never win with you can I?" he asked.

"Nope," she said with a smile.

"I will call you tomorrow sometime. I have court so my phone with probably be off part of the day," she said.

"Alright. Be careful. Call me when you get home," he said leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"Okay," she said softly before kissing him again. "Goodnight," she added as she squeezed his arm lightly and walked past him.

"Night," he said turning to her and smiling. She opened the door of the apartment and walked down the hall toward the stairs.

Olivia walked into the squad room the next morning to find Elliot sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork. "Hey," he said with a light smile as Olivia walked toward his desk.

"Hi," she said as she set her bag on her chair. "Cragen in his office?" Elliot nodded as Olivia took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair and walked toward the back of the squad room. She knocked lightly on Cragen's door before opening it slowly. Cragen was seated behind his desk with his phone to his ear. He nodded to Olivia as she closed the door quietly behind her. She walked over to the chairs in front of his desk and waiting until he hung up the phone on its holder.

"The Chief of D's is coming by to talk to you and Elliot about a personal case that he wants to two of you to investigate," Cragen said looking to Olivia.

"Is it a SVU case?" Olivia asked.

"I would assume so," Cragen said leaning back in his chair.

"Why Elliot and I?" she asked.

"He trusts you two and your skills over the other detectives here," he said. Olivia shrugged as she leaned forward slightly. "Said that he would be here to fill you in by the end of business today."

"Okay," she said.

"How did your appointment go?"

"Uh, good," she said with a light smile. "I basically have to start using my own judgment as far as the more physical things because as the rate I am going I'm not going to be able to move very fast soon," she added with a light smile. Cragen laughed lightly.

"Well I can't really physically stop you from doing anything but at the same time I can't have you in a situation where it isn't safe for you and your baby," he said.

"And unfortunately with this job, it's hard to tell when a safe situation becomes dangerous," Olivia said leaning back in her chair.

"Exactly," Cragen said. "I mean I have never been pregnant before so I do need to rely on you to use your gut when determining if something is too much, but at the same time I am your C.O. and your friend so I do have a say too." Olivia smiled lightly as she glanced down at her lap.

"Understood," she said softly looking back up to Cragen.

"How are things with David?" Olivia said.

"Uh, for right now good. He seems more focused on the baby but at the same it's only been a month and a half so I don't want to get my hopes up too early," she said. "His parents are coming to his apartment for dinner tomorrow night and he wants me to come by."

"So you aren't like living with him or anything?" he asked.

"As of right now I am not. I guess I don't want it to be five months from now and he realize that he can't handle another child and I have nowhere to go," she said with a light smile. "Plus with his parents coming I don't want to get too head over heels." Cragen raised his brow confused. "I am sort of convinced that after Elliot and I were called to the scene on Christmas Eve, his parents sort of influenced his opinion of me."

"And his decision to end things," Cragen said. Olivia nodded. "Do they know that you are pregnant?" Olivia shook her head lightly.

A knock sounded at the door of Cragen's office before the door opened quickly. Elliot stepped partially into the office. "A call just came in from PS 113. A student's body was found in her locker. The name was run through missing persons and she was reported missing by her parents three days ago."

"Signs of sexual assault?" Olivia asked standing up. Elliot nodded.

"Warner is conducting her preliminary report now," he said. "She wants to see us."

"Alright," Olivia said. "Give me a second." Elliot nodded before closing the door and walking back into the squad room.

"I will call you if the Chief comes by," Cragen said. Olivia nodded as she started to the door.

"Thanks Cap," she said turning back to him before walking into the squad room.

Two hours later Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room after talking to Warner and the parents of the victim. Olivia took her jacket off as Cragen walked out of his office, the Chief of Detectives behind him. Elliot glanced over at Olivia before walking over to his own desk and taking off his jacket.

"Elliot," the chief said extending his hand.

"Sir," Elliot said reaching forward and shaking his hand. Olivia walked around their desks toward Elliot.

"Olivia," the Chief said nodding to her. "Don tells me that you are celebrating some exciting baby news."

"I am," Olivia said with a light smile.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Olivia said with a nod.

"Now I know that you caught a case just a few hours ago, but I have a bit of a personal favor to ask the two of you," the chief said.

"Why don't we take this in my office," Cragen suggested.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next night Olivia walked down the hall of Mark's apartment building. She knocked lightly on his door before opening it slowly and walking in. "Olivia!" Tyler exclaimed as he hopped off of the couch and walked toward her.

"Hey sport," she said with a laugh as she tossled his curly brown hair. The little boy giggled and followed her into the kitchen where David was bent over the stove. "Hi," she said with a smile as he looked up.

"Hey," he said leaning forward and kissing her lightly.

"When are your parents getting here?" she asked.

"Any minute," he replied turning the knob of the oven. "Why?"

"Just a little nervous about how they are going to react, that's all," she said as she adjusted her white v-neck which fit tightly over her bump and underneath a black unbuttoned collared shirt. Her dark wash jeans fit her thighs well and fell to the floor over her pointed black heels.

"Don't be nervous. If I know my parents, then they are going to love the news," he said as she leaned against the counter. "And if they aren't it's not like we can change it."

"Very true," Olivia said as she leaned against the counter. But before the conversation could continue, a knock sounded at the apartment door, and Olivia felt her stomach sink in nervousness.

"Olivia," David said after turning down the oven. He walked over to her slowly. "Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine. Okay?" Olivia nodded lightly with a small smile. David kissed her cheek lightly before walking out of the kitchen and across the apartment. Olivia stood nervously in the archway of the kitchen, facing the front door as David opened it slowly.

"Hi mom," he said with a smile as his mother stepped into the apartment.

"Hi baby," she said reaching forward and hugging her son. Olivia took a small step forward as David released his mother and allowed his father to step into the apartment. "Olivia, I had no idea that you were joining," Erica began, but before she could finish, she noticed Olivia's larger front. Olivia smiled lightly as a wave of nervousness overcame her. She watched as David turned, his father next to him, also discovering what his wife just had.

"Um, mom. Dad. Remember when I told you that I had a surprise for the two of you," he said walking past them and over to Olivia.

"You're pregnant," Erica said softly to Olivia. Olivia nodded lightly taking a small step toward David, who was walking toward her slowly.

"That's wonderful news," David's father exclaimed with a large smile. Olivia watched as Erica turned toward her husband quickly, surprised by his reaction. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" she asked confused as James walked past his wife and over to David and Olivia.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked hugging his son. Olivia glanced at David, slightly confused. "Congratulations." James released his son and kissed Olivia's cheek lightly before hugging her. Olivia laughed lightly as she embraced David's father. "Erica?" James said looking over to his wife after hugging Olivia.

"Mom," David said stepping toward her. "I thought that you would be thrilled."

"Oh I am," she said walking toward them. "I am just in complete shock." She hugged her son tightly. "I'm so happy for you darling."

"And Olivia," she said after releasing her son and hugging her lightly. Olivia smiled softly as she hugged Erica, feeling a sense of awkwardness around the entire situation.

After saying hello to Tyler, Olivia, David and his parents sat in the living room while Tyler played in his bedroom. Olivia felt David's arm on the back of the couch as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"So how far along are you?" James asked.

"Um, just over 18 weeks," Olivia said with a soft smile.

"And are you continuing to work?" Erica asked, her tone rather plain and soft.

"Yeah. I am more restricted in what I can do obviously but I would like to continue working for as long as I can. I mean, as much as I hate paperwork, this is sort of the perfect opportunity to get caught up," she said with a light smile. Erica nodded as she glanced over to her husband.

"So, now I am confused," she said shifting in her seat. "Are they two of you back together or not or what?" Olivia looked over to David indicating that he should answer.

"I really don't know," he began. "I think that right now we are just trying to take things day by day and let nature take its course."

"So were you planning on moving in together after the baby is born?" she asked.

"I think its like David said," Olivia began. "It's still a while until the baby is actually going to be born so I don't think we are too worried about it at this point. I mean if we do decide to, we can and if not then we won't," Olivia said.

"We don't want to set up a distinct plan because you never know what could happen," David said.

"That's a good point," James said.

"I don't know though. I mean Olivia you said you were what, 18 weeks?" Olivia nodded. "I mean usually with the home search and signing all of the paperwork and moving and possible renovations or changes to the house, it might be hard with a newborn. And you certainly wouldn't be able to do it in this apartment."

"Why not?" David asked. "I mean I love this apartment and so does Tyler. It's close to his school and he loves the people on our floor."

"David, sweetheart a baby needs room. There are only two rooms in this apartment. I mean I know that you love it, but you can't raise a family here, especially with Tyler growing up." David glanced over to Olivia who shifted in her seat. "All I am saying is that I think you two really need to sit down and think up a distinct plan for the next few months of your lives."

"Erica, trust me, David and I were not expecting me to get pregnant, believe me, but as surprised as we were we are still very excited about it and truly do want what is best for this baby," Olivia said touching her stomach lightly.

"Oh I am sure that you do Olivia. I just want the best for my son and for my grandchild. You have to understand that as a mother, you feel obligated to protect your children and even though all of my children are older, I want to instill upon them my advice and opinion," Erica said. Olivia bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to say.

"How does Tyler feel about the news?" James asked.

"He's really excited about it actually," David said with a smile. We told him the other day and he was asking all these questions." Olivia smiled. "We were a little unsure as to how he was going to take or if he would understand but he uh, seemed to get the gist of it."

"Good," James said with a smile.

"So Olivia, have you told your parents the news yet?" Erica asked. Olivia glanced over to David before back to Erica.

"Um actually I haven't," Olivia said softly. "My mother died about eight years ago and my father wasn't really in the picture growing up so the only family I really have right now is the people that I work with." David felt Olivia shift nervously in her seat again.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that," Erica said sympathetically. "So I am sure that you were extremely excited with the baby news."

"Why's that?" Olivia asked confused.

"Well coming from what is seems to be a difficult background, I would imagine that you would have wished to have a family all of your life."

"After getting over the initial shock, I was very excited by the news yes, but with all do respect Erica, I have people in my life that are very important to be and although technically they are not my family I consider them to be because they are the first people that I go to when I need help or support. I would imagine that David does that with you," Olivia said sitting straight.

"Most of the time," Erica said looking over to her son, who raised his brow, confused.

"What do you mean most of the time?" David asked.

"Well, you did keep this grandchild thing a secret for a little longer than I would have liked," Erica said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Olivia and I just wanted to make sure that we had our feet on the ground and heads in the same place before we told you two," David said.

"Don't get me wrong I am thrilled about having a new little grandchild but I am a little worried that your feet and your heads may still be up in the clouds a little." Olivia glanced at her lap quickly, as she felt a wave of emotion begin to hit her.

"Excuse me just for a second," she said standing up.

"Everything okay?" David asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I just remembered that I needed to make a phone call," Olivia lied as her eyes began to water. "I will be right back." Olivia walked around the couch and down the hall toward Mark's bedroom. She closed the door behind her as she felt a small tear roll down her cheek. She took a few deep breaths as she sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the few tears that fell down her cheeks. A few minutes later David knocked on the door of the bedroom and opened it slowly to find Olivia sitting on her edge of his bed, her back to him.

"Olivia," he said softly. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she stood and turned to David. "Everything okay?" Olivia shook her head as she walked toward David.

"David, I feel like for the past three months I haven't stopped crying," she said wiping a small tear from under her eye.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here," he said pulling her into a hug. Olivia wrapped her arms around him. She felt his hand rub her back slowly.

"I should go," she said softly, releasing him and looking up.

"Why?" David asked confused. "I wanted you to come tonight and be here while we tell my parents."

"Well by the looks of it, only one of your parents seems to be excited by the news," Olivia said walking past him. David looked down at the floor before turning as Olivia leaned her back against the wall, across the room.

"She's just concerned about us," he said walking toward her slowly.

"David, you are 38 years old. I understand that she is your mother but this is your life," she said as David stopped in front of her. "This is our life," she added softly as a small tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"I know," he said bringing his hands to the back of her neck. She felt his lips touch hers and she brought her hands to the front of his chest. They parted slowly as Olivia looked up at him.

"Call me later tonight," she said softly. "I am going to say goodbye to Tyler." She leaned in an kissed him again before walking out of the bedroom , leaving David alone in the bedroom. After saying goodbye to Tyler Olivia walked down the hall and into the living room where James and Erica were talking by the archway of the kitchen. Olivia grabbed her jacket out of the coat closet and put her arms through the sleeves as she turned to David's parents.

"James, I want to thank you for tonight. It was a pleasure to see you again," she said stopping in front of him. James smiled lightly and nodded. Olivia bit her lip nervously as she turned to Erica. "Erica your son is a wonderful man and brilliant father. We may not have planned to have this baby, but we are having it, together."

"Olivia," Erica began but stopped as Olivia stepped toward her.

"Erica, I am sorry that I am not the person that you imagined your son to be with. I know that my job and the fact that I don't have a family is wrong in your eyes, but I love this baby and I want what is best for him or her," Olivia said touching her stomach. "You don't have to love me, or even have to like me, but this is your grandchild, and I would only hope that you would look past me, and just love this child as a grandmother should." Silence filled the air between them before Olivia turned and walked out of the apartment. David slowly walked down the hall toward his parents.

Elliot walked down the hallway of the precinct as Olivia stepped off of the elevator the next morning. "Hey," she said with a nod as she slowed her pace as Elliot walked toward her.

"How was last night?" he asked as they walked toward the squad room.

"Oh my god," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"That bad?" Elliot asked as they walked through the double doors.

"Elliot, it was a complete disaster," she said setting her bag on the seat of her chair as Elliot walked around the desks toward his.

"What happened?" he asked sitting down.

"It was very confusing to me because David's father seemed to be excited about the whole thing but his mother was so adamant about David and I having this baby while not being together or living together," Olivia explained. She ran her fingers through her hair as she opened her top desk drawer and pulled out a file. "I just don't know how much longer I can take all of this you know?" Elliot nodded lightly. "I finally think that things are starting to change with David staying here and us getting back into the swing of things." Olivia sighed as she set her bag on the floor and sat down in her chair, looking up at Elliot.

"How does David feel about the whole thing?" he asked.

"It's his mother," she said reaching forward and turning on her computer monitor. "He's obviously going to defend her before he defends me. Not that I need defending," she said with a smirk as Elliot's desk phone rang.

Olivia walked up the stairs of David's apartment building later that night, and down the hall toward his door. She sighed lightly before knocking on the door. After a few moments the door clicked open and David stood in the doorway. "Olivia?" David said softly and surprised to see her.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked softly. "I am sorry for not calling."

"I didn't hear from you all day. I wanted to make sure that you were okay after last night," he said. Olivia glanced down at the floor.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she said looking up at him. David nodded lightly stepping forward and closing the door behind him a little bit. "Listen, I know that you love your parents and believe me I am envious of what you have," she began with a soft smile. "I need you here with me when I have this baby."

"I am," he said, slightly confused.

"I know," she nodded. "Now it's just a question as to whether or not I want you with me." David felt his stomach lurch as Olivia stepped closer to him. She took his hands in hers before looking up to him. "David I want the father of my baby, to have a family that will love it unconditionally, regardless of when it was conceived. I can't stand here and tell you that I want you to be here with me, until the most important people in your life want it too."

"Olivia, this isn't about them," he said, his eyes wide.

"Based on what has happened in the past, I think that it very well is," she said but before she could continue the door to David's apartment opened wider and his mother stood in the doorway. Olivia looked over, stunned and surprised to see her. "You needed to know," she said softly turning back to David before kissing him softly on the cheek. She glanced back at his mother before turning and walking back down the hallway. David ran his hands through his hair before turning to face his mother.

"Satisfied?" he asked in a sarcastic tone before walking past his mother and into the apartment. Erica stared forward as she continued to dry her hands on this dish towel that she was holding.

Olivia walked down the street toward the corner but slowed her pace as a woman called from a distance behind her. She turned to see David's mother rushing down the sidewalk toward her. "Olivia stop!" the woman called again as she approached her. Olivia raised her chin as Erica stopped in front of her. "I think we need to talk."

A few minutes later, Olivia followed Erica into a coffee shop and over to a couch in the back of the room by a window. Olivia sat on the couch slowly as Erica took off her jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. Silence filled the air between the two women as Erica sat on the other end of the couch.

"Erica I apologize for what I said to you last night before I left," Olivia said breaking the silence. "I was out of line and you were right. You are entitled to your own opinion and you should be looking out for the interest of your son."

"I should be apologizing to you," Erica said softly looking down at her lap.

"Erica, your son is a good man. Believe me, it has take some time for me to realize that. After everything during the holiday and his job offer, I really thought that I would be going through this alone."

"David would have never let that happen," Erica said softly. "I know my son." Olivia nodded lightly.

"I know that you love your son very much, and you only want what is best for him," Olivia began. "I really do. I want our child to have a grandmother who will love it unconditionally and not look at it as a mistake or a horrible event in her son's life." Erica glanced down at her lap again. "Erica, I want your son here with me and with this baby. I can't do this alone."

"But I am holding you back," Erica concluded. Olivia nodded lightly.

"With all do respect Erica, I am afraid to be with him only to have his mother convince him that I am the wrong person for him again. I can't just walk away this time and tell him I never want to see him or talk to him again. I want this child to have a relationship with its father," Olivia said. Erica sighed as she shook her head.

"Olivia, I have watched David grow up for 38 years. He has been in countless relationships both casual and serious and I have watched him have his heart broken, while breaking a couple of hearts himself," Erica said with a soft smile before pausing.

"Erica?" Olivia said prodding for her to continue.

"The way that he looked at you tonight in the hallway, was different than when he looked at any of his other girlfriends," she said looking up into Olivia's eyes. Olivia sighed before smiling softly and glancing down at her hands on her lap. Olivia felt her phone vibrate from inside her coat pocket.

"Excuse me," she said standing up and walking over to the window to answer her phone. "Benson."

"Liv, CSU's labs came back from the crime scene, but nothing that pins Miller to the murder. No DNA and no prints near or in the apartment and we have a tape of him leaving the hotel in Queens during the time of Nicole's murder," Cragen said.

"How do we know that he didn't go right to her apartment?" Olivia asked.

"Because he made a purchase on his credit card at 7:08 that night at Bistro 21 in lower Manhattan," Cragen replied. "No way he could have gotten all the way to Nicoles apartment in less than a half an hour."

"Damnit," Olivia said running her hands through her hair.

"Elliot just left but I wanted to let you know about the results," he said.

"Yeah, thanks," Olivia said as she looked over to Erica who was putting her jacket on and standing next to the couch.

"Sure thing. See you in the morning," he said before hanging up. Olivia placed her phone back in her pocket before walking over to Erica.

"Sorry," she said with a shrug but before she could continue Erica held up her hand.

"It is absolutely fine," she said with a soft smile. Olivia laughed lightly as she looked down at the floor. "While you were on the phone, I called my husband and he is coming to pick me up and we are going to head home." Olivia nodded looking back up to Erica. "I really appreciate your willingness to talk to me after what I have put you through. Olivia, I love my son more than anything in this world, but I would hate myself if I knew that I was the reason that he was unhappy. I don't want to be the reason why you shouldn't be together."

"Thank you," Olivia said almost in a whisper. A silence filled the space between them.

"David's a lucky man," Erica said. Olivia smiled raising her brow slightly.

"I know," Olivia began "he has a pretty great mother." Erica smiled as she stepped forward and hugged Olivia tightly. Olivia wrapped her arms around the woman. Fifteen minutes later Olivia walked down the hallway toward David's apartment. She knocked on the door quickly and waited as she heard footsteps on the other side. She listened as the door clicked open and David stood in front of her.

"Olivia?" he said slightly confused but before he could say anything else Olivia stepped forward, bringing her hands to his jaw line and kissing him. David smiled softly as they parted and Olivia looked up at him. She returned the smile as she felt his hands on either side of her waist and leaned in, kissing him once again.

Later that night Olivia walked into David's bedroom where he was sitting up against the pillows on the headboard. She smiled as she closed the door behind her. "I just poked my head in Tyler's room. He's out," she said walking across the room. David smiled as he turned off the television.

"So you talked to my mom," David said as Olivia sat on the edge of the bed. Olivia nodded lightly with a soft smile.

"I guess she overheard what I said in the hallway and felt responsible for how I am feeling," she said softly. David nodded as he sat up further and moved closer to Olivia. "She apologized for the other night as did I, so I think that we are on better terms now."

"That's great," David said softly.

"You don't seem so thrilled," Olivia said looking over to him.

"Well just a few hours ago the woman who is carrying my child told me that she didn't want me there with her. I don't really know how you expect me to feel," he said in a serious manner. Olivia sighed as she lifted her legs onto the bed and moved across the bed toward David.

"I want you to be in this child's life," she said softly, her eyes watering slightly. "I want you to be in my life. I can't do this alone. I don't have a family so I want to borrow some love and support from yours." David smiled reaching forward and wiping the small tear from her cheek. "That's why your family's love and support meant so much to me."

"Sweetie," David said standing up on his knees and reaching forward pulling Olivia into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his tight and comforting embrace. After a few moments they separated, Olivia wiping some tears from her cheeks. "Here, let me grab you a tissue." David slid off of the bed and left the bedroom as Olivia slid across the bed and sat on the edge, her feet on the floor. Seconds later David returned and squatted down in front of her, and handing her the tissue.

"Thank you," she said softly as she dabbed her cheeks and eyes. She wiped her nose before looking down to David.

"I have never met anyone like you before in my entire life," he said with a lightly.

"Like what? Crazy?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"No," he said with a light laugh. "Absolutely incredible." Olivia smiled as David reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Olivia bent over and kissed him, framing his face in her hands. David stood up slowly taking Olivia's hands in his and pulling her up. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her hands on his lower back. "I can't believe that my mother apologized to you. She must have seen how incredible you are."

"Why?" Olivia asked confused.

"Because in every single relationship that I have been in, my mother has had something to say about her," David confessed.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked. David nodded.

"But for the first time in my life, she actually felt guilty for what she has said or done," he said softly. "I think she finally sees how happy I am and that she can't pick my life for me."

"Her baby boy is all grown up," Olivia said with a smile.

"And having a baby of his own," he said softly. Olivia smiled again as she leaned in and kissed David lightly. She felt his hands on the back of her neck as the kiss deepened and her lips adjusted to his.

Olivia leaned against the side of her desk three weeks later as the squad discussed their current case. Elliot walked in front of the LCD display board where the pictures of four female victims were on display. George walked through the double doors of the squad room as Olivia looked through the files from the first two victims.

"As of now, we can't find any connection between the four women on the basis of where they lived, occupation, age, race or gender," Elliot said motioning to the scene.

"The only similarities that these women share is that they were happily married and all with children," Olivia added.

"Not exactly a reason to kill four women," John added.

"The first two victims were killed within hours of each other, but the third was killed nearly two days later, and the fourth one after that," Cragen said. "First two murders had a lot of media coverage. How do we know that the last two weren't copy cats?"

"Because he is targeting women who have what he doesn't," Huang said from near Fin's desk.

"A family?" Olivia asked.

"Children. A husband. It could simply go as far as happiness," Huang replied. "Unlike most of your victims, your perp laid the women on their beds; wiped their bodies down so that any blood endured in the attack; made it appear that they would sleeping. He probably stalked your victims for months before the attack, almost developing a relationship with them. He's not your typical serial killer. He doesn't kill out of rage or anger."

"So why kill them?" Elliot asked.

"Because he is not killing these women for something that they have done to him personally or to punish their families; he is probably killing someone in his life that prevented him from having a family or finding happiness. A dominant woman in his life, such as his mother or girlfriend or wife," Huang said.

"So why rape these women?" Cragen asked.

"So that he can prove himself to b the dominant one," Huang replied. "He's smart so he isn't going to leave DNA. He knew what he was doing, but the reason for his actions was unlike the usual serial rapist and murderer."

"Talk to the families of the victims," Cragen said turning to his detectives. "If this guy was following them, maybe someone noticed."

Elliot and Olivia walked into the living room of Lisa Browing, the fourth victim. Her husband sat across from them on the couch, his eyes sullen and sad. "Mr. Browning, have you noticed anyone following you and your wife when you have been out, maybe at a restaurant or in Central Park?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing that I can remember?" he said looking up to them.

"What about your daughter? Has she mentioned anyone watching her before and after school?" Elliot asked. Mr. Browning shook his head. "Do you mind if I ask her myself?"

"Lyzette is in her room," Mr. Browning replied. "Up the stairs, second door on the left." Elliot nodded as he left the room. "What's to stop this guy from coming after Lyzette?"

"We have reason to believe that the man that murdered your wife did it out of a psychological rage. He is targeting women who have what he does not," Olivia said. "We don't have a reason that he would target you or your daughter." Mr. Browning nodded before glancing down at the floor.

"Mr. Browning have you noticed any unrecognizable cars parked outside your house over an extended period of time?" Olivia asked. Mr. Browning stared forward thinking before looking up to Olivia slowly.

"There was a black sedan down the road a little bit. I noticed it a couple of weeks ago. I thought maybe one of our neighbors had guests spending a week with them or something. I didn't really think anything of it until now," he responded.

"Make or model?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, I want to say a Toyota, like a Camry maybe," he said.

"License plate?" Olivia asked. Mr. Browning shook his head.

Twenty minutes later Elliot and Olivia walked across the street toward their squad car. "Daughter tell you anything?" Olivia asked as she opened the passenger side door. Elliot shook his head. "No one at her school or following her when she walked home."

"Well the husband said that there was a black car parked down the street a little for an entire week. He thought that he saw someone inside but didn't really think anything of it," Olivia said as Elliot started the ignition.

"Can he ID the guy?" Elliot asked.

"No, just the car. A black Toyota camry, but no license plate," Olivia said as Elliot pulled away from the curb. Elliot sighed as Olivia reached inside her coat pocket to retrieve her ringing cell phone.

Three hours later Elliot and Olivia sat upstairs in the lounge, looking over financial statements and phone records of the victims. "I don't know how much longer I can sit here," Olivia said continuing to stare at the paper. "Four women-mothers-have been murdered. All in a matter of three days and we haven't got a single lead other than our mystery car."

"Elliot!" John called from the center of the squad room. "Liv!" They both stood and walked over to the railing.

"A garage over in Queens just brought in an abandoned black Toyota camry, license plate FHG 574."

"How do they know that it's our car?" Olivia asked.

"The black seat is drenched in blood," John said plainly. Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other before turning and walking down the stairs and over to John who handed them the report. "CSU is in route." Elliot and Olivia put on their jackets as John walked over to his desk. "I'll run the plate and call you with a name and address."

"Thanks," Olivia said before following Elliot out of the squad room.

Elliot, Olivia, Cragen and George stood outside the interrogation room, in front of the window. Victor Garbin sat in the chair at the table, his hands crossed in front of him. "Did CSU compare the blood to our four victims?" Cragen asked.

"Blood doesn't match that of any of the victims, along with no fibers or prints," Elliot said.

"So he kidnaps another woman but leaves the car, why?" Cragen asked.

"Because he parked in a handicapped spot over by the CMT Fitness Center and it was towed," Olivia replied.

"With the amount of blood in that back seat, if this woman is still alive, she doesn't have very much time left," Elliot added. He glanced down at Olivia before taking a step toward the door.

"Hold on," George said quickly. "You need a plan." Elliot turned and raised his brow. "Elliot this is guy is smart. He knows that this other woman is his bargaining chip. I wouldn't be surprised if he purposely left the car to be found."

"So what do we do?" Cragen asked.

"He targeted women with families. Women with children and husbands a good life," George says. "He broke when he killed these women. He can break again if you play it right." Elliot and Olivia nodded as they glanced at Cragen. Two minutes later Elliot walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Garbin, my partner and I just returned from the garage on Houstan where your Toyota camry was brought in earlier this afternoon," Elliot said walking toward the table. He took pictures of the back seat of the car and slid them across the table toward Victor. "Care to explain that?"

"Not really," Victor said plainly.

"Victor, are you aware of the string of attacks against women in Manhattan?" Elliot asked calmly.

"No," Victor answered shaking his head with a slight smirk. Elliot nodded as a knock sounded at the door. He got up slowly and walked over to the door where Olivia stepped in the doorway.

"Mr. Garbin I apologize for interrupting," Olivia said politely before turning to Elliot. "Anthony's teacher called. She said that Anthony was acting up in class and had to be removed. She needs one us there to meeting with the principal as soon as possible," she told Elliot softly.

"So I guess this is my turn," he said with a soft smile. Olivia nodded with a smirk. "Do you want to finish up here and I will just take Anthony home and see you there."

"Yeah, that's good," she said with a smile lightly.

"Alright see you at home," Elliot said before leaning forward and kissing her cheek lightly. "Mr. Garbin, Detective Olivia Benson will be conducting the rest of the interview," he added before turning and walking out of the interrogation room.

"Mr. Garbin, I apologize for that, but my son doesn't seem to understand the idea of being quiet in class," she said as she walked toward the table and sat in the chair across from Victor.

"You two are married," Victor said nodding to the door. Olivia raised her brow slightly.

"12 years," she said plainly. Victor nodded.

"Okay, so Mr. Garbin this blood in the back seat of your car, who's blood is it?" Olivia asked.

"You want to know something?" Victor said leaning across the table slightly. "I was married once."

"I did know that actually," Olivia said standing up, opening the second folder. "After we ran your license plate through the system and got your name, we ran it and it came back with an old arrest from eleven years ago for physically abusing your step daughter."

"I slapped her butt once when she talked back to me and she ran to her mother and said that I hit her," Victor said in a strong tone. "But after realizing that her daughter was a liar she dropped the complaint."

"And you," Olivia said with a smirk. "Two of my colleagues went to pay your wife a visit and she told us all about how you." Victor rolled his eyes as Olivia walked behind him. "So you don't have any kids of your own?" Olivia asked.

"Haven't been that lucky," Victor said.

"Maybe the next time around huh?" Olivia said with a smirk.

"Hopefully," Victor said plainly.

"See Victor, the reason why we brought you in today was not only because of the blood in the backseat of your car, but because we have a witness stating that you were stalking his wife, who was murdered last night, a few weeks ago. He identified the same car that you drive." Victor looked at her plainly. "Care to explain that?"

"Coincidence," he said raising his brow.

"Right," Olivia said sarcastically and nodding. She walked slowly toward the two way mirror. She stared at Victor who shifted in his seat. "You look a little nervous Mr. Garbin."

"I have nothing to be nervous about Olivia," he said cocking his head to the right and smirking slightly.

"It's Detective Benson," she said, smiling back. Victor nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Garbin, our witness is ready to pick you out of a line up, stating that you were outside his home on multiple occasions and watched as his wife came in and out of their house," Olivia said as she leaned up against the wall next to the two way mirror.

"You think that I killed this woman?" he said sitting upright in the chair.

"Multiple women, Mr. Garbin," she replied stepping forward. "We tested the blood in the back seat of your car and it didn't match that of the other women, so the blood belongs to someone." Olivia slid crime scene photos in front of Victor. "Where is she Victor?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Olivia?" Victor said with a smirk.

"Victor, this woman this woman has a family. A husband who loves her and people in her life that want her back with them, healthy and safe," Olivia said leaning forward.

"Families have a tendency to stab you in the back when you aren't looking," Victor said sarcastically.

"So what, you kill women that are happy because you aren't?" Olivia asked. "But see what confuses me, is that you kill the women, and no the men. I guess that means a very important woman in your life has hurt you, or done something to you to make you angry for all these years."

"It's a shame that you are as wrong as you are because you are so beautiful. Elliot is a lucky man," he said leaning toward Olivia.

"Was it you ex-wife, Victor?" Olivia asked raising her voice. "Were you pissed when she said that she didn't want to be with her because you hit her daughter." Victor shook his head as she clenched his jaw slightly. "Or maybe your mother growing up showed more affection toward your other siblings!"

"You're wrong," Victor said firmly.

"Am I Victor? Because you are starting to sweat and your tone has changed," Olivia said. "Not to mention that you seemed to light up when my husband left the interview and I replaced him. You know that I have a son, and obviously one on the way. Are you going to come after me now?"

"You are too beautiful to take," Victor said.

"Victor, all of these women are beautiful!" she said loudly, sliding the pictures around the surface of the table. "They have families that deserve closure and want to know who did this to them. Why would you take these women from their families? What did they ever do to you?"

"Because I was finally happy and she left. She left over one mistake. But a marriage gains strength with mistakes, am I wrong?!" Victor said standing up. "Now she is with this hot shot lawyer living out in the suburbs of this city in some two million dollar mansion."

"Victor, we spoke to your ex-wife," Olivia said. "She lives on the East side and never remarried."

"Everyone told me that we were too young to get married but I loved her and she loved me. Or at least I thought that she did. How could she just leave me like she did? I was a good husband. I gave her all that she could ever want!" Victor yelled.

"Who Victor?!" Olivia asked. "Who left you!" Victor stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to the window. "Denise!" Victor yelled.

"Victor, what's her last name?" Olivia asked walking over to him. "Victor, you are a good man. You gave her a life. You loved her and she left you." Victor leaned against the back wall, his hands over his face. "Victor, who is she?"

"Denise Simmons," he said softly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Victor, where is Denise?" Olivia said. "Where did you take her?"

Ten minutes later Elliot and Olivia quickly got out of their squad car. They rushed across the sidewalk and up the stairs of the abandoned house which was covered in spray paint and boarded up. Multiple squad cards along with an ambulance, quickly pulled up and began searching the property around the house.

"He had to have gotten in the house somehow?" Elliot said.

"Detectives!" one of the uniformed officers called from the back of the house. Elliot and Olivia hurried down the stairs and toward the back of the house where a wooden shed stood with the doors open. Elliot ran toward the officers and into the shed where Denise Simmons was handcuffed to the headboard and footboard. Elliot leaned over her body and felt for a pulse.

"Get EMS back here now," Elliot said as Olivia stepped into the shed. "We got a pulse," Elliot told her as he took metal pliers and cut the chains of the handcuffs off of the bed posts of the bed. Paramedics arrived in the shed and began to tend to Denise. Elliot stepped back to where Olivia was standing as the paramedics lifted Denise onto the stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" Olivia asked as they quickly wheeled her back to the ambulance.

"St. Catherine's," one of the paramedics replied.

"Okay, have them call the Manhattan Special Victims Unit when they have an update," Olivia ordered as they lifted her into the back of the ambulance. The sirens sounded as the ambulance began down the road. Olivia sighed as she cradled her small bump.

"You okay?" Elliot asked glancing over to Olivia.

"Yeah," she said with a soft smiled before turning and following Elliot back to the car.


	10. Chapter Ten

Later that night Olivia walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Tyler was watching the end of his movie. Olivia laid down on the couch so that her head was resting on pillow on David's lap. She rubbed David's thigh lightly as the credits of the movie came upon the screen.

"Alright buddy, I think it's about that time," David said looking at Tyler who was sitting on the loveseat.

"But Dad, the extra stuff," Tyler whined.

"Tomorrow," David said plainly. "I already let you stay up forty five minutes past your bedtime."

"Please," Tyler continued to whine. David raised his brown in a stern look.

"Don't make me take the TV away from you tomorrow," David said. "Or you won't get to watch anything."

"Fine," Tyler said in a defeated tone as he slid off of the couch.

"I will be in to tuck you in in five minutes. No horsing around," David said as his son walked out of the living room and down the hall.

"You look tired," David said looking down to Olivia.

"Is that a nice way of saying that I look like shit," Olivia said jokingly with a light smile. David laughed as Olivia sat up slowly.

"No, it just looks like your case wiped you out," he said. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair as she sat back on the couch.

"I am just glad that it is over," she said.

"You ever think you might be overdoing it?" David asked.

"This case wasn't as bad as some of the others. I actually got to sleep for a couple of hours during the investigation," Olivia said.

"Just be careful. I know that you love your job and how dedicated you are to your cases but you still need to concentrate on getting your rest," David said moving closer to her.

"I know," Olivia said with a soft smile. "I guess usually after working a case like this I wouldn't be as tired as I am." David nodded.

"I'm going to go and make sure Tyler is actually brushing his teeth and not sucking the toothpaste off of the toothbrush," he said before leaning in and kissing her lightly. "Bedroom in five?" he asked standing up. Olivia laughed as she stood up slowly.

"Bedroom now," she said with a softly smile as she followed him down the hall toward Tyler's room. "Night Tyler," she called into the hallway bathroom.

"Night Livia!" he called back as she smiled and made her way into the bedroom.

Five minutes later David walked into the bedroom to find Olivia laying on her side, under the covers. She smiled as he closed the door behind him. "He amazes me," David said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Olivia raised his brow for him to continue as she sat up in the bed. "I walk into the bathroom only to find him standing on the countertop, brushing his teeth in the mirror." Olivia laughed as David walked over to the opposite side of the bed. "He climbed up onto the toilet and then up onto the counter. He's like a freaking monkey."

"You sure that you want to do it all over again," Olivia said gracing her stomach. David climbed on the bed and slid over to Olivia.

"Without a doubt," he said softly. Olivia smiled as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. After pulling the covers over his body and pulling Olivia closer to him so that she was laying on his shoulder, David sighed lightly.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Just thinking," he said.

"About?" Olivia asked, slightly confused.

"Do you regret not being safer when we had sex? Being that if we were more careful, you never would have gotten pregnant?" David asked. Olivia laid in silence for a few moments, thinking of how to respond. "Sorry to put you on the spot," David added with a light smile. "I was just thinking."

"I don't think that we weren't safe. I think that we both felt that the chances of me getting pregnant at my age were very low, so we never really gave it a second thought if we didn't use a condom," Olivia said. "But I think that everything happens for a reason, and even though we didn't expect to get pregnant, we are and I really couldn't be happier."

"Really?" David asked.

"I mean, for as long as I can remember I have always wanted a family. Maybe not in the way that it happened but even after all of the problems we had earlier with Christmas and your parents and work, I feel lucky to have who I have in my life and what I have," she said looking up at him. "You are my family," she added softly. David smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, squeezing her tighter.

"You're amazing you know that?" he said softly, almost a whisper.

"I know," she said with a light laugh, causing David to join. Suddenly there was a silence between them, causing Olivia to feel slightly nervous. "Everything okay?" she asked looking up at him. After a moment David sat up and turned to Olivia.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. Olivia raised her brow, slightly shocked by the sudden question.

"Not personally, but I definitely believe people when they say that they do. Why?" she asked, confused. David slowly reached down and took Olivia's hands in his.

"Olivia, I watched you, as you talked to Elliot underneath the tree in the park that day. From the moment that I saw you, I knew that I wanted to talk to you," David said softly. Olivia smiled lightly, although still slightly confused. "The second that you looked up at me, I felt something that I have never felt before in my 38 years of life. I fell in love with you Olivia. I have loved you since the moment you looked at me and smiled."

"And you never told me this before," Olivia said. "Why?"

"Because I never wanted to drive or scare you away," he replied.

"David, I can't imagine having this child with anyone else," she said softly. She reached up and brought her hands to the back of his neck. She leaned forward slowly and brought her lips to his. She felt his hands on her waist. She smiled as they parted slowly. "I am in love with the father of my baby," she whispered. David smiled lightly before bringing his hands to her jaw line and kissing her again. Olivia laid down on her back as David laid beside her on his stomach. He held his upper body with his elbows as Olivia cradled her stomach with her hand.

"I actually have something that I wanted to talk to you about," David said softly as she reached forward and brushed a piece of hair from Olivia's forehead.

"Okay," Olivia said, slightly nervous.

"I am planning on moving," he said softly. Olivia's eyes widened, slightly shocked by the news. "I actually found house and the price is really great and Tyler loves it so, it looks pretty good."

"Where?" Olivia asked with a light smile.

"Not far. It is still in the area where Tyler wouldn't have to change schools, and my commute to work isn't going to be very different," he explained. Olivia smiled as David reached over again, massaging the back of her neck lightly. "I want you to come with me."

"Move with you?" Olivia asked confused. David nodded lightly before leaning in and kissing Olivia lightly.

"Seriously?"

"I want what is best for our child, and its parents living separately in small apartments isn't it," he said softly.

"I have only had this happen to me one other time in my life, and it wasn't very long ago," she said lightly.

"You were pregnant before this?" David asked sarcastically. Olivia laughed as she hit his shoulder jokingly.

"No, asked to move in with my boyfriend at the time," she replied.

"But you didn't," he guessed. Olivia shook her head lightly. "How come?"

"Because I wasn't in love with him," she answered with a light smile. "I'm in love with you." David smiled as Olivia leaned over slightly to kiss him. She brought her hand to his jaw as he adjusted his lips to hers.

"Does that mean that you're game?" David asked as Olivia rolled over to her side. Olivia laughed as she nodded. David smiled as he kissed her again.

Olivia walked into the squad room the next morning to find Elliot seated at his desk, beginning work on his paperwork from the case that they had closed the night prior. Olivia smiled lightly as she set her bag on the seat of her chair and took off her jacket.

"You look rather happy?" Elliot said looking up. Olivia laughed lightly as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair. "And I know it's not about closing this case," he added. Olivia slowly walked around their desks and leaned on the edge of Elliot's. "Spill."

"Last night David asked me to move in with him," Olivia confessed. Elliot's eyes widened slightly. "To a new house, close to where he lives now." Elliot nodded lightly as he signed and closed the file.

"And?" he asked as he stood up.

"Well I said yes," Olivia replied with a light smile.

"That's great. Congratulations," Elliot said, almost plainly as he turned and walked to refill his coffee cup.

"Don't sound so excited," Olivia said sarcastically as she walked around their desks and followed him. Elliot took the coffee pot off of its holder and poured some coffee into his cup before turning and facing Olivia.

"Look, I will be the first one to admit that David has been acting really great, and showing a lot of care and support toward you," Elliot said before taking a sip from the cup.

"But?" Olivia asked confused. Elliot sighed before glancing down at the floor quickly.

"I just don't want to him do something to you again," Elliot said.

"Elliot," Olivia said with a soft sigh but stopped as Elliot held out his hand.

"Look, you and I both know that you in a serious relationship isn't something that happens all of the time. And you being pregnant definitely doesn't happen all of the time," he said. Olivia smiled lightly. "I would hate to see you fall for this guy again without having both of your feet planted on the ground."

"You sound like his mother," Olivia said.

"Maybe it's a parent thing," Elliot said shrugging his shoulders before walking past Olivia and back over to his desk.

"Elliot I appreciate the concern," Olivia said walking toward him. "I really do. But I have to do what I think is best for me and for my child." Elliot set his cup on his desk before looking up to Olivia.

"I know," he said softly. "Just be careful okay?" Olivia smiled lightly as Cragen walked out of his office and over to his detectives.

Two and a half months later, Olivia walked out of her apartment building and across the sidewalk to David's SUV. He smiled as he walked around the front of the car and over to Olivia. "Hey," he said before kissing her lightly. She smiled as she adjusted her lips to his. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked softly as they parted.

"Shut up," she said hitting him as they walked toward his car. "I look like a freaking whale." David rolled his eyes as he opened the car door.

"I just can't get a good compliment in can I?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Olivia replied with a smile as David took her hand in his and helped her up into the passenger seat. "Hi Olivia!" Tyler exclaimed from the back seat. Olivia turned in her seat lightly to look at the young boy.

"Hi Tyler," she said with a light laugh. "I heard that you picked the restaurant for tonight."

"Uh huh!" he exclaimed in satisfaction. "I 'ready know what I'm gonna eat!"

"Wow! You must really like this place," Olivia said with a smile. Tyler nodded and laughed lightly as Olivia reached back and tickled his legs. David started the ignition and pulled away from the curve before reaching over and covering Olivia's hand with his.

"So you still think it's a boy?" he asked glancing over to her. Olivia nodded with a light smile.

"I read somewhere that women look farther along than they really are when they are having a boy," she replied. "And the way I look and feel, I might give birth any day."

"Don't say that. We want that baby to stay where it is for as long as possible," David said.

"Well you might want that," she said sarcastically. "You aren't upset that I don't want to know the sex of the baby are you?"

"Na," David said shaking his head. "I knew that Tyler was a boy before he was born but I kinda like the idea of a surprise." Olivia smiled lightly.

"What do you want it to be?" she asked looking over to him.

"I want it to be healthy," he said glancing back to her.

"Well duh. Everyone wants that. But if you could choose, would you want another son or a daughter?"

"I don't have a preference. I mean I love Tyler, and boys and teaching them about sports and stuff, but I would also love a little daddy's girl princess," he answered. "Why, what do you want it to be?" Olivia stuttered lightly before laughing.

"I just want it to be healthy too. It doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or a girl," she said.

"Oh, so you get on my case for not choosing one over the other when you feel the same way," he said sarcastically.

"Of course," she said continuing to laugh.

"What about you sport?" David said looking in the rearview mirror to Tyler sitting in the back seat.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" he asked.

"A baby brother!" Tyler exclaimed. Olivia and David laughed. "When is the baby going to come?"

"A little over two and a half months," David said, glancing in the rearview mirror again.

"Is that a long time?" Tyler asked.

"It feels like it," Olivia said quickly causing David to laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?" David asked glancing over to Olivia.

"Of course," she said looking over to him.

"My brother called the other day and said that he and his wife were coming into town next weekend and staying with my parents. He wanted to know if we were planning on stopping by, being that he hasn't met you and hasn't seen Tyler for a while."

"And this is the brother from Boston?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Andrew," he said. "He and Jen haven't seen Tyler in a while since Andrew got his promotion at work so."

"Well being that there isn't too much that I can do these days at work, I am sure that I can convince Cragen to let me take a day or two," she said with a light smile.

"I wish that Kelly and Jessica could be there to meet you too," David said as he turned the corner.

"Your sisters?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Kel' called me the other night and said that John, her husband, is going on a business trip and their daughters both have dance recitals next weekend and Jessica is on call all weekend," he said.

"Alright, being that you have like twenty siblings," Olivia began with a light laugh.

"Three," David interjected with a smile.

"That too," she replied quickly. "Run through your family tree for me, all I know is that you are the youngest."

"Well that's a good start," he said glancing over to her. "Andrew is the oldest. He and Jen have three kids, Alexia, Grace and Amber."

"Andrew, Jen, Alexia, Grace and Amber," Olivia repeated. "Got it."

"Good job," he said sarcastically.

"Next."

"Next is Jess. She and Luke have two kids. Morgan and Emily."

"And Jessica is the doctor?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"I think that I am starting to get it," she said with a joke.

"And then we have Kelly, and she and John have their two daughters, Jaclyn and Megan," David explained.

"Gotcha," Olivia said.

"And my story, you know already," he said as he pulled onto another street.

"So they know about our situation," she said.

"What situation?" David asked confused as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Me being almost seven and a half months pregnant and only now moving in together," she said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," David said.

"No it's not a bad thing. It just seems like your brother and sisters are all involved with their families, and married and everything," she said.

"I'm involved with my family," David said pulling into a parking spot. He turned off the ignition and turned toward Olivia. "Listen, I love my brother and sisters but I would rather be happy and in love with someone and unhappily married."

"True," she said with a soft smile. David returned the smile before opening the car door and stepping out of the truck. Olivia turned and pushed the door open and climbed out of the passenger seat. David came around from the back of the car and walked over to her.

"Besides. I have a son, who I love more than anything in this world, a baby on the way, being carried by the most amazing woman in the entire world," he said softly.

"You are so smooth," she said with a light smile. "And I definitely like it," she added as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. Olivia reached into the passenger seat and grabbed her purse off of the floor of the car as David lifted Tyler out of the back seat of the SUV. Olivia adjusted her black shirt which fit tightly around her now much larger stomach.

Later that night, Olivia sat up against the pillows along the headboard on David's bed. Boxes filled the room, packed with David's clothing, and decorations from the room. Tyler rushed into the room, followed by David who was carrying a bowl of ice cream.

"I am really allowed to eat in your bed daddy?" Tyler asked as he climbed up onto the bed.

"Only tonight bud. Once we move into the new house, the old rules still apply," he said as he handed his son the bowl.

"Okay," Tyler exclaimed as he took the bowl from his father and moved to the center of the bed.

"So you excited to move into the new house squirt?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," he said taking a big spoonful of ice cream.

"And Olivia is going to live with us right?" David asked.

"Uh huh," he replied looking up to Olivia, his mouth full of ice cream.

"You sure that you are okay with that?" Olivia said sitting up.

"Yeah," Tyler replied, swallowing his ice cream. "I have always wanted a mommy." Olivia's eyes widened, in shock before looking over to David, who was equally unsure of what to say.

"Uh, Tyler," she began. "Just because I am living with you and your dad now, doesn't automatically make me your mommy."

"Why not?" Tyler asked, confused. "Jessica and Timothy's mommy and daddy live together. So if you and my daddy live together, you would be my mommy, and dad would be my daddy."

"Tyler, Olivia isn't your mother," David said softly.

"Why not?"

"You know how Olivia has a baby in her belly," David said. Tyler nodded as he took another spoonful of ice cream. "Well when you were a baby, you weren't in Olivia's belly."

"Where was I?" Tyler asked.

"You were in your real mommy's belly," David said.

"I think that I should let you do this alone," Olivia said softly as she started to climb off of the bed.

"No," David said stopping her. "I need you to stay here with me for this." Olivia nodded as she sat on the edge and the bed beside David, and across from Tyler.

"Where is my real mommy?" Tyler asked.

"Your real mommy went away when you were born," David tried to explain.

"Why?" Tyler asked. David climbed onto the bed and moved to the middle of the bed so that he was close to Tyler.

"Tyler, mommy loves you very much, but after you were born she didn't think that she would be a good mother to you and she wanted you to be happy," he tried to explain as easily as possible.

"But everyone else has a mommy," Tyler said.

"Not everyone buddy. Everyone has a different family. Some people only have a mommy and some people only have a daddy. Some people have a lot of brothers and sisters and some may not," David explained.

"Really?" Tyler asked. David nodded with a smile as Tyler handed him the half empty bowl of ice cream. "I'm all done."

"You know what makes our family really special buddy?" David asked.

"What?" Tyler asked climbing off of the bed.

"You have a dad who loves you very much. And you have Olivia," he said nodding in Olivia's direction.

"I bet no one at school has an Olivia," Tyler said with a light laugh.

"That's a pretty safe bet," David said with a smile. "And pretty soon you are going to have a little brother or sister." Olivia smiled as she stood up and walked over to Tyler who was leaning against the side of the bed.

"And you are going to be able to play basketball and soccer and football with your new brother or sister," Olivia said with a smile. "I think that you are going to be a great big brother," she added as she slowly knelt down beside him, cradling her belly as she lowered to the ground.

"So me and my daddy and the new baby and you are all going to live in the new house and be a big family?" Tyler asked facing Olivia. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"And you know what?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Now that I am going to be living with you and your dad, we will be able to hang out a lot more. So maybe after the new baby is born you can teach me some basketball skills," she said.

"Yeah," Tyler exclaimed. "And football and soccer!"

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia said laughing. "And if you ever have a question or a problem you can come and talk to me okay?" Tyler nodded.

"Do you have any questions buddy?" David asked moving to the side of the bed. Tyler shook his head. "Are you ready to watch your movie?" Tyler nodded with a smile.

"Nemo?!" he exclaimed.

"Alright," David said standing up and lifting him onto the bed and tickling him. The little boy squealed in laughter as he rolled around on the surface of the bed. He released his son as he took Olivia's hand in his as he helped her up. She smiled as he kissed her lightly and left the room to get the DVD. Tyler stood up on the bed as Olivia reached over and tickled him lightly.

"You wanna run and get your Nemo animal before the movie?" she asked him. He nodded as Olivia reached up and helped him off of the bed. As Tyler ran out of the room, Olivia climbed up into the bed and propped herself up using the pillows behind her. She rubbed the side of her belly as she felt the baby kick lightly. David walked into the bedroom and over to the entertainment unit to put in the DVD.

"You alright?" he asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, the baby is really, really awake," she said. David turned on the TV and pressed play. He climbed into the bed and moved over to Olivia.

"Thanks for staying tonight-for the talk with Tyler," David said as he adjusted the pillows.

"Absolutely," she said with a soft smile before looking down at her stomach. "Holy hell, this kid is like doing somersaults," she said quickly, with a laugh. David reached over and touched her belly. She covered his hand with hers, guiding his to the spot where the baby was kicking.

"Wow," he said softly as he felt the baby kick his hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Tyler asked walking into the bedroom, holding his Nemo stuffed animal.

"Feeling the baby move around in Olivia's belly," David replied.

"You can feel it movig?" Tyler asked as he climbed onto the bed.

"Uh huh," Olivia said with a soft smile. "You wanna feel?" Tyler nodded as he crawled across the bed over to Olivia and his dad. "Here, let me see your hand," she said holding out hers. Tyler gave her his hand as he scooted closer to Olivia. She placed his hand where David's was moments earlier and watched Tyler as he waited for the baby to kick. Suddenly she watch Tyler smile lightly as he felt the baby moving beneath his hand.

"Neat huh bud?" David asked. Tyler nodded as he felt the baby kick a few more times. Olivia smiled lightly as she looked over to David. Tyler slowly pulled his hand away before sitting down and laying back against the pillows between David and Olivia.

An hour into the movie, David glanced over to Olivia to find her asleep on her side, Tyler next to her, also asleep with his stuffed animal in his arms. David got up slowly and turned off the movie. He leaned over the bed and carefully picked up his son. He stirred slightly as his father carried him into his bedroom. Moments later David walked back into the master bedroom to find Olivia still asleep. He rubbed her shoulder lightly, causing her to stir.

"Sweetie," he whispered as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. "I just wanted to get you under the covers." She smiled as she sat up slowly and brought her legs to the side of the bed.

"Did we ever make it to the end of the movie?" she asked quietly as she stood slowly and walked over to the corner where her oversized purse was and pulled out a pair of Capri length sweatpants and NYPD t-shirt.

"Almost," he replied quietly. She pulled off her jeans and shirt as David pulled the covers down and adjusted the pillows. After changing she walked back over to the bed and stopped as David turned to face her.

"Thanks babe," she said softly as she walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No problem," he said caressing the back of her neck. He bent down and kissed her lightly. "Love you."

"Love you too," she whispered, kissing him again before lifting her legs onto the bed and pulling the covers over her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Olivia rolled over in bed and opened her eyes slowly. She ran her fingers through her hair after realizing that she was the only person in the large bed. She sat up slowly and slid to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked across the room and over to her bag, which was set over by the empty closets. She slid off her sweatpants and grabbed her dark wash jeans out of her back. After putting her jeans on and pulling down her short sleeve ivory shirt over her body, she pulled her hair brush out of her purse and ran it through her hair before pulling it back into a low side ponytail. She walked out of the room and down the hall where David was standing in the almost empty living room.

"Morning," she said softly as she slowed her pace.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said with a soft smile. Olivia smiled as she looked around the room. Other than the loveseat and glass coffee table and a few various boxes, the room was empty.

"Did you hear the movers at all this morning?" he asked walking toward her. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"I slept like a log," she replied.

"They pretty have everything done. They have to take the rest of this out and then the stuff in the bedroom," he said.

"Well I have absolutely nothing to pack in my apartment. Everything is ready to go," she said.

"We should be out of here in less than an hour so we will head over to your apartment."

"Sounds like a plan," she said softly before kissing him lightly. "You sure that you are ready to do this?"

"Absolutely," he said leaning in and kissing her again.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked looking around slightly.

"He is across the hall talking to Mrs. Sanders. She wanted to say goodbye to him," he told her. Olivia smiled lightly as the two movers walked into the apartment. She smiled lightly at them as they walked further into the apartment.

"Gary, Jim. Olivia Benson," he said motioning to Olivia.

"Oh so you were the sleeping beauty in the other room," Gary said stepping forward and extending his hand. Olivia laughed as she shook their hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said as they lifted the coffee table and carried it out of the apartment.

"Why don't we get the rest of these boxes down there," Olivia said.

"No you don't," David said grabbing her arm lightly. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed as she turned back to face David. "I don't want to see a single box in your hands today. You are merely the supervisor."

"David, I am fine. I know what I can and cannot do. I'm not going to carry a box with the dishes from the kitchen or the books on your bookshelf," she said with a light smile. David clenched his jaw before smiling lightly.

"You feel tired, or anything you sit down," he said firmly. "Got it?"

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I don't want anything happening to the baby," he said gracing her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

That night Olivia sat on the couch in the center of the large living room. She watched as David lifted pictures and candles out of the box at his feet and setting them on the mantle. "I would put the tall candles on the end," she said pointing to the right side of the mantle.

"Daddy!" Tyler called from the stairs behind Olivia. "When are we going to put my room together?"

"As soon as I empty this box bud," David said looking over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what Tyler," Olivia began standing up. "Why don't you and I get started on your room while your dad finishes up down here?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed. Olivia smiled as she got up off of the couch and followed Tyler up the stairs and into the bedroom. "So do you like the colors that we painted your room buddy?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Green and blue are my favorite."

"Hence why we did it," she said with a light laugh.

Thirty minutes later David walked into the bedroom as Olivia lifted a small box with some toys and books in it, off of the floor and onto the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah," David said stepping forward quickly and taking the box from her. "What did I tell you about the boxes?"

"David, half of that box has stuffed animals in it. I am pretty sure I am safe," she said with a light smile.

"Even so, it's been a long day and I just want to be safe," he said setting the box on the bed. "Remember I am only doing this out of love." Olivia laughed lightly as she sat on the bed and watched as David set some books on the bookshelf. Tyler ran into the room, carrying his basketball in his arms.

"I am ready for my basketball to be put up!" he exclaimed. David laughed as he lifted Tyler so that he could reach one of the higher shelves of the bookshelf. Tyler gently set his basketball on the clear plastic holder before being lowered back to the ground.

"Looks good dude," David said stepping back.

"My room is done!" Tyler squealed climbing up onto the bed and jumping up and down. Both David and Olivia laughed as David lifted the final set of books onto the shelf. "Alright mister jumping bean, come here." David lifted the box of stuffed animals and dumped the contents onto the bed. "Listen, your job is to pick four friends to keep in the room with you. And you can sleep with them, or put them on the bottom shelf or wherever, but the rest are going to go up in your hammock," David said nodding to the small hammock which hung in the corner above his bed.

"Only four?" Tyler said with a sad face.

"Only four," David said.

"But why?"

"Because I don't want them all over your room again like in the apartment," he replied. "If you want to get one of your other friends just tell me or Olivia and we can get it for you."

"Okay," Tyler said.

"But if you take someone out of the hammock, you have to put someone else in it," David said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Tyler said as he dug through his stuffed animals.

Olivia walked out of the kitchen and into the fully decorated living room. David closed the front door after throwing some empty boxes onto the porch. Olivia smiled as David locked the front door and walked toward her. "So," he began. "Is it everything that you thought it would be?" Olivia smiled as she looked around the room.

"It's pretty great," she said.

"I am glad that we had the painters come in a few weeks ago and not the other day. I wouldn't want you around those fumes," he said.

"You have been Mr. Protective pants lately," she said with a light laugh.

"Well, I would just rather be on the safe side," he said leaning in and kissing her lightly. "I can't believe this is happening."

"The baby?" she asked confused.

"The baby and the house and everything," David said as he turned and walked around the couch. "I mean I look at Tyler and he is growing up so fast. Like last year, if I were to tell him that he can only have four of his stuffed animals, it would have been the end of the world. Tonight he was so into decorating the room and deciding where he wanted to put everything." Olivia laughed lightly as she followed him.

"Well, Tyler growing up isn't such a bad thing," she said. "On the plus side, maybe we can teach him how to change a diaper." David laughed as he fell onto the couch.

"I like where your head's at," he said continuing to laugh as Olivia sat down next to him. "But in all seriousness, I am glad that you are here. Obviously for me, I love you and want you here but I am glad that Tyler is finally going to have sort of a mother like figure. I mean for the past five years it has always been me-it's all he knows."

"So in a matter of a year, I manage to go from a single, lonely, detective living in a tiny apartment in Manhattan to sitting on a couch, in a house with you, and Tyler upstairs," she said. "And me pregnant," she added.

"Sounds good to me," David said with a smile. Olivia smiled before leaning and kissing him, bringing her hands to the back of his neck.

Olivia walked through the front door a month later to find David and Tyler sitting on the floor of the living room, playing a board game. "Hey guys," she said as she set her bag down by the door and hung her jacket in the coat closet. "Sorry for being so late."

"I have pasta left over from dinner in the fridge that I can heat up for you," David sad looking up as Olivia walked toward them.

"Elliot and I had a late lunch so I'm not really hungry," she said bending over to kiss him lightly before sitting down onto the couch. "How was school today Tyler?"

"Good. I painted a picture of the jungle today in art class. It's on the fridge," he said.

"That sounds fun. How did your team do in your soccer game at recess?" she asked.

"We didn't get to finish. It was a tie so we have to finish tomorrow," he replied.

"I see," Olivia said leaning back on the couch and pulling her legs up.

"How are you feeling?" David asked looking up to her.

"Tired," she said running her fingers through her hair. "There was a lot of running around today."

"I really think that you should start taking it easy. I mean you are in the final month and a half of your pregnancy, and your maternity leave is starting in just under a week," he said.

"I know," she said. "I usually just sit at my desk all day but, today was just one of those days."

"Just be careful. I mean I trust your judgment. Just stay safe," he said.

"I will. I promise," she said with a smile.

Thirty minutes later David placed the board game back in its box and put the box back in the cabinet under the television. "Alright dude, it's bed time," he told Tyler. "It's late."

"Can I do tv for ten minutes?" Tyler asked as he stood.

"Only ten minutes," David said. Tyler smiled in joy as he grabbed his tiny slippers by the couch.

"Night Olivia," Tyler said as he walked toward her.

"Night buddy," she said as she kissed the little boy on the cheek and hugged him before he ran up the stairs. "I think that I am going to head up too. Just lay in bed for a little." David smiled as he held out his hand and helped her off of the couch. She cradled her stomach as they walked toward the stairs.

Later that night Olivia laid in the bed and watched as David walked around the bedroom. She watched as he walked in and out of the master bathroom and over to the closet.

"What are you looking for?" she asked with a light smile.

"My silver cuff links. I know I took them off the other night and stuck them somewhere," he said.

"They are under the lamp on my dresser," she said. "I stepped on one yesterday."

"Oh," he said walking over to her dresser. "Are you getting anxious about the baby coming in a month?" Olivia nodded lightly.

"I am worried about where I am going to be when I go into labor, or who I am going to be with," she said shifting positions slightly. "I guess I don't really know what to expect, so I am probably not panicking as much as I should."

"Well being that I have never been pregnant, I can't really help you too much," he said as he climbed onto the bed. "But all I can say is just try not to think about it too much. Everything will be okay and in a month and a half, we will have a little boy or girl." Olivia smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Have you thought about names at all?" Olivia asked.

"Is that a hint that I should grab the name book?" Olivia nodded with a light smile. David laughed as he climbed off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

A month later, Olivia walked out of the kitchen and through the living room toward the front door. After hearing the repeated knocking again, Olivia called out as she stepped up onto the landing. "Coming!" Seconds later she unlocked the door and opened it to a woman, about the same age as Olivia, just slightly shorter, standing on the front porch.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked lightly.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house. I am looking for David Miller," the woman said.

"He's working right now. Um, who are you?" Olivia asked slightly confused.

"I'm Justine Gordon, his ex-girlfriend," she replied. "And the mother of his son Tyler." Olivia felt a wave of nervousness overcome her. "I am assuming that you are his wife."

"Actually I'm not," Olivia said tucking her hair behind her ear. Silence fell between the two women as Olivia glanced down at the ground. "I can tell him that you dropped by. Does he have a way to reach you?"

"Yeah, he has my phone number. I am sorry to bother you," she said kindly.

"Not a problem. I will let him know that you stopped by."

"Thank you. I apologize for asking, but are you two…" she asked motioning with her hands. Olivia nodded slightly, raising her brow in confusion. "I am sorry again for bothering you." The woman turned and walked down the steps of the porch and down the walkway to the street. Olivia closed the door slowly, and turned to face the living room.

"That was bizarre," she said softly before walking back to the kitchen.

Later that night, Olivia carried the empty dinner plates from the dining room into the kitchen. "Tyler, if you want to watch that movie, I would go and get your shower now," she called from the kitchen.

"Where is dad?" Tyler asked walking into the kitchen.

"I think that he is working late tonight buddy," she said.

"Can't I wait until he gets home to shower?"

"No bud because if you watch the movie, he is going to want you to go right to bed," Olivia replied, turning around after placing the dishes in the sink.

"Please," Tyler begged. Olivia raised her brow and crossed her arms at the young boy. "Fine,"Tyler finally said walking out of the kitchen and toward the stairs.

"Thank you Tyler," Olivia said with a soft smile as she walked back into the dining room to clear the rest of the table. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and David call from the living room.

"In here," she called seconds before he walked through the archway.

"Hi sweetie," he said kissing her cheek lightly. "Sorry for being so late, but our consultant meeting ran late. Where's Tyler?"

"Upstairs taking a shower. The Incredibles is on TV tonight, and he wants to watch it," she said plainly walking past him, back into the dining room.

"Everything okay?" David asked confused as he turned and watched Olivia stack the placemats in the middle of the dining room table.

"Your ex-girlfriend came to the house today while you were at work," she said glancing up at him.

"For what reason?" he asked, slightly stunned.

"I don't know, but she was extremely pleasant and told me to let you know that you can call her-being that you have her number," she said standing straight.

"Alright, I'll call her later to find out what's up," he said as he walked into the living room. Olivia turned off the light of the dining room before following him into the room.

"I didn't know that you continue to talk to her," Olivia said as David fell onto the couch.

"I don't. That's why I am shocked that she even came by," he said. "Are you okay?"

"David the mother of your son, who I assumed you hadn't talked to in five years just stops by at our new house looking for you. Doesn't ask about her son or anything? I mean, you don't seem so shocked," she said.

"Olivia, what are you saying?" David asked leaning forward as Olivia stepped in front of the fireplace, facing him on the couch. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced down at the ground. "You don't think that I am like, trying to get back together with her."

"David, this is the third time in the past two weeks that you came home over an hour and a half late. You never called, even after I have tried to call you," she began looking back at him.

"Olivia," David began, standing slowly.

"I mean, why wouldn't you want to go back to her? I look like a whale, I am tired all the time, and she is beautiful and younger and you have a past together," she said as David stepped in front of her. "And she literally came out of nowhere and knocked on our door looking for you and." But before she could continue, she felt David's hand on her back of her neck, and his lips press against hers. She adjusted her lips to his for the next few seconds before they parted. She felt his hands frame her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Listen to me," be began looking down at her. "You are not a whale," he began smiling lightly. "You are pregnant with our child. _Our _child. Nothing and no one would ever make me want to leave you. I love you and I love this baby too much." Olivia smiled softly as she felt her eyes begin to water.

"David, I am sorry. I think that this baby is toying with my brain function too much," she said with a soft smile. "I'm still not used to this whole idea that someone actually loves me." David smiled before leaning in and kissing her again.

"I am going to run upstairs and change and say hi to Tyler," he said after they parted.

"Alright. Those dishes in the sink are calling my name," Olivia said.

"No no no. You are ordered to relax until this movie thing happens tonight," he said guising her over to the couch. Olivia smiled as she sat down slowly. "I will get the dishes when I come down."

"Thank you," she said softly. David smiled before kissing her cheek lightly and walking across the room and up the stairs.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Two weeks later Olivia walked down the stairs and up on the landing to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly to find Justine standing on the front porch again. "Hi," Olivia said, slightly shocked.

"I am sorry to drop by unannounced again," Justine began, "but David told me that he wanted to meet with me here."

"Uh, okay. I didn't know about that," Olivia said confused.

"Yeah, I guess he wanted me to meet you or something. He was a little vague on the phone," she said with a soft smile.

"Oh, um. Why don't you come in and I will give him a call," Olivia said as she opened the door wider for Justine to step in. "Let me just find my phone and we will see what he is up to," Olivia began as she closed the door behind her. Olivia began to walk past Justine toward the coffee table in the middle of the room before she heard a click coming from Justine's direction. She glanced back to see Justine holding a gun-and pointing it directly in Olivia's direction. Olivia felt her heart skip a beat as she turned around slowly, holding her hands in front of her. "Justine," she said softly.

"Get on the ground," Justine said plainly, staring strongly at Olivia. Olivia bent her knees slowly, before bringing her hands in front of her so that she was on all fours. "I have waited years to see my son again, and David has done everything possible to stop me, including letting a detective into his life."

"How do you know that I am a detective Olivia asked as she moved her legs to the side of her body, cradling her belly as she changed positions.

"I have some of my own detective skills," she said plainly stepping forward. "Tell me, do you enjoy mothering a child that isn't yours?"

"I am not Tyler's mother. He knows that. David and I have had multiple conversations with him about it," Olivia said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"What did you do? Tell him that his mother left him when he was a baby because she didn't love him anymore?"

"No, actually quite the contrary," Olivia said.

"I'm sure," Justine said mockingly.

"Justine, I will fully admit, I know very little about you or your relationship with David and Tyler," Olivia said. Justine rolled her eyes as she walked around the back of the couch. "Justine, what's all of this about?"

"I am not going to let some detective from New York stop me from being a part of my son's life," Justine said, still firmly pointing the gun in Olivia's direction. "David is not going to just go and try to pretend that he loves someone just to keep me away."

"Justine, I never want to be the reason for you not to have a relationship with your son," Olivia said.

"Shut up," Justine said walking toward her slowly.

"Listen to me. What happened between you and David in the past has nothing to do with me," Olivia began.

"Are you deaf?" Justine asked standing in front of Olivia. Olivia bit her lip gently as Justine bent over in front of her. "Let's analyze something, shall we? You and David have been together for just over a year now, and you are pregnant, which my guess is that it was an accident." Justine paused as she looked to the side.

"How do you know all of this?" Olivia asked raising her brow but before she could continue she watched Justine swing back before feeling the butt of the gun come across the side of her forehead. She winced in pain as brought her hand to the side of her head. Suddenly a gun shot rang through the house as she watched Justine point the gun away from her and up at the ceiling.

"Do you think that I am bluffing?" Justine asked pointing the gun at Olivia again. Olivia pulled her hand from her head, which was starting to bleed heavily. "Shut your mouth!" Olivia sighed as she pulled her hand away from her head. "I saw you and David in the park the other day with Tyler. He loves being with you and David, and you aren't even his mother. For years I have dreamt of the day that I would hold my son again, and I can't do that with you in my way." Olivia sighed lightly, as she watched Justine walk across the room slowly.

"So what's your plan here Justine?" Olivia began softly as she began to stand slowly, holding her hands in front of her, almost in protections. Olivia watched as Justine walked toward the windows by the door as sirens sounded softly in the distance. She watched as Justine's demeanor changed, panic beginning to overcome her. "Justine, look at me," Olivia began. "If you carry this further, I can assure you that you will not see your son for a very long time."

"You don't know that," Justine said looking back to Olivia. "Plus, those cops could be going anywhere."

"You let out a gunshot. Anyone nearby could have called the police. Justine, if you end this now, I promise you that I will bring Tyler to you-wherever you are."

"You would do that?" Justine asked, taking a step toward Olivia. Olivia nodded lightly as the sirens grew louder. Justine looked back as lights flashed outside the windows from the street below. Olivia walked toward Justine slowly as she lowered the gun to her hip, slightly releasing her tight grip. Olivia reached forward and quickly took the gun from Justine's grip and quickly disarmed it.

Minutes later officers filled the street outside their house as Olivia sat in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic tended to the small wound on her head. She turned as Elliot and David pulled up in a squad car. David jumped out of the passenger seat quickly and rushed over to the ambulance. "Olivia," David said as the paramedic adhered the small bandage to the side of her forehead. David leaned in and kissed Olivia's cheek lightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a soft smile.

"Alright detective, you should be okay," the paramedic began. "You might have some bruising around the wound, but you take a regular pain reliever if you have any head pain."

"Olivia I think that you should go to the hospital, just to make sure everything is okay," David said.

"I'm fine, I promise," Olivia said standing slowly as David took her hand as she stepped out of the ambulance. Olivia glanced over to Elliot who smirked and nodded slightly. She glanced up to David who was standing in front of her. "I'll go," she said nodding.

Twenty minutes later David sat in the waiting room, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands crossed in front of him. He and Elliot sat in silence as Olivia was examined by the nurse and doctor.

"I can't believe what just happened," David said plainly, staring at the ground. "I should have known that Justine would have done something like this."

"Was she hostile or violent in the past?" Elliot asked. David shook his head as he leaned back in the chair.

"For five years, she hasn't contacted me once about Tyler or seeing him. She probably figured that I wouldn't allow her to see him, and we would have had to go through the courts," David replied.

"You wouldn't have allowed it?" Elliot asked.

"I have been there for my son since day one, keeping him out of the foster care system. The life that he has had for the past five years is all he knows. He doesn't know what it means to have a mother and I don't want him to have to start now-especially with Justine," David said.

"How has his relationship been with Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"I couldn't imagine it being any better. She's great with him, and he with her. If he is meant to have a mother in his life, it will be her over anyone." Silence filled the room as David ran his hands through his gelled hair. "Can I ask you something?" he asked glancing over to Elliot.

"What's to stop Justine from coming back and doing this to Olivia again, or to Tyler?" David asked.

"David, she is going to be away for quite some time," Elliot said looking over to him. "Charges extend from assault and harassment to the attempted murder of an NYPD officer." David nodded as the nurse came through the double doors and walked toward the two men.

"Are you two here with Olivia Benson?" she asked kindly. They both nodded as they stood and stepped toward the nurse.

"How is she? And the baby?" David asked.

"She's doing great. Her head wound isn't nearly as bad as it looks. So she is lucky in that department. And as far as the baby is concerned, everything looks wonderful. She is on par for being 38 ½ weeks. I also examined her and she is about one centimeter dialated and eighty percent effaced so my estimate is that you two might have a baby here within the week to week and a half," the nurse reported.

"Thank you so much," David said with a smile.

"She is just filling out some paperwork and then you two can get out of here," the nurse said smiling before turning and walking back toward the doors.

"I'll let you two get home," Elliot began. "Plus I should update the guys on Olivia."

"Alright," David said as he shook Elliot's hand firmly.

"And I will keep you updated about Justine's status," Elliot said as he released David's hand.

"Thanks man," David said.

"Let me know if you guys need anything," Elliot added.

"I will," David said smiling lightly.

"Alright, later" Elliot said as he turned and walked out of the room. Moments later, Olivia walked through the double doors and over to David who smiled as he turned to face her. Olivia smiled as she stopped in front of David who leaned and kissed her. Olivia adjusted her lips to his as she felt his hand on the side of her jaw. She smiled as they parted.

Later that night Olivia sat in the bed, propped up by the many pillows against the headboard. David walked out of the master bathroom and over to the bed. He pulled off his shirt before pulling the covers back and climbing into the bed.

"How's your head feeling?" he asked laying against the pillows and rolling on his side to face her.

"Okay," she said softly looking over to him. Silence filled the room as Olivia laid farther down the pillows and rolled over to face David. She cradled her stomach as she smiled lightly, tucking her other hand under the pillow. "Are you okay? You have been quiet since we got home. And you barely ate dinner."

"I'm upset at myself for letting this happen to you," he said plainly.

"Letting this happen to me? How did you let this happen to me?" Olivia asked confused. David shook his head as he glanced down to the foot of the bed.

"I should have known that she would try to do something. When I talked to her, all she kept saying was that she was going to do anything to get to see or talk to Tyler. I didn't think that she was going to hold you hostage in our home," he said looking back up to Olivia.

"Of course you didn't think that," Olivia said. "David this isn't your fault."

"But I told her about you and how great you and Tyler are with each other. She obviously took that as a threat rather than a friendly conversation."

"David, listen to me. Today wasn't the first time that I have found myself in a hostage situation. They train us to handle events like what happened today. But, it's over. I'm safe, Tyler is safe, and so is our baby," she said softly. After a few moments David smiled before leaning over and kissing Olivia softly.

"Today scared me. You know that right," he said in almost a whisper.

"I know," Olivia nodded.

Olivia walked into the bedroom a week later to find David sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Tyler on the phone. She smiled as she walked across the room and into the master bathroom. She turned on the light before picking up the towel off of the floor and hanging it on the door knob of the closet in the bedroom. She watched as David said goodbye to Tyler and set the phone down on the night stand.

"Is he having fun with your parents?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I guess they took him to this arcade which to him is like Disneyworld," he said with a light laugh as he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Olivia laughed as she walked into the bathroom. "David!" she called minutes later. "David!" she repeated quickly.

"Yeah babe!" he said as Olivia opened the bathroom door. She looked at him for a few moments, which a stunned look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I think my water just broke," she said staring at him. His eyes widened as he slid off the bed and walked over to her rather quickly.

"Seriously?" he asked stopping in front of her. She nodded with a light smile.

"We're going to have a baby," she said softly. David leaned in and kissed her lightly. "You ready?" she asked as they parted. David smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Let's do it," he said with a soft smile.

Thirty minutes later Olivia sat in the passenger seat of David's SUV as he drove to the hospital. "You okay baby?" he asked glancing over to her as Olivia clenched her jaw and cradled her stomach as another contraction came across her body.

"Yeah," she said as she set her head back against the head rest. "Just please hurry."

"I know, I am going as fast as I can."

Five hours later Olivia laid in the hospital bed and squeezed David's hand as another contraction shot through her body. "Hold on babe. Breathe," David said softly as Olivia looked up to the ceiling and breathed through the contraction slowly. After a few moments the contraction passed and Olivia looked up to David.

"This sucks," she said with a soft smile. "Why did I decide to do this naturally?"

"You're doing great sweetie," he said leaning over and kissing her forehead. He brushed her hair back lightly and smiled as the nurse looked over the records from Olivia's past contractions.

"Olivia you're contractions are getting much stronger and closer together so what I am going to do now is check you to see if we are possibly ready to start pushing," the nurse said.

"Okay," Olivia nodded. Two hours later, Olivia gripped David's hand tightly as she began to push again after feeling another contraction hit her body.

"Good Olivia!" the doctor exclaimed. The nurse counted slowly on the opposite side of Olivia.

"Keep pushing baby," David said. "You're doing great." After the nurse reached the end of her ten count, Olivia dropped her head to the pillow behind her in exhaustion.

"Alright Olivia one more push, and we are going to have a baby!" the doctor said quickly. Olivia took a breath and she began to push again, clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth. "Beautiful Olivia, keep pushing!"

"Good Olivia," David said in support.

"Alright, Olivia the baby's head is out. I need you to stop pushing," the doctor said as he suctioned the baby's mouth and nose. David smiled as he watched the doctor and then looked back to Olivia.

"Sweetie, your right there. The baby is right there," David said with excitement and happiness in his voice.

"Okay Olivia, just one more little push and we are going to have a baby," the doctor said smiling up at Olivia. Moments later a cry sounded across the room as Olivia watched the doctor gather her baby in his hands. "And we have a little boy!" he exclaimed as the baby was set on Olivia's abdomen and was wiped down quickly by the nurses.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia said as her eyes filled with tears. "Hi baby," she added as she smiled down at her son who continued to cry. Olivia brought her hands up to her son as David reached over and touched his tiny son's forehead. Olivia looked up at David who was smiling, tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you so much," he said as he bent down and kissed her lightly before looking back to his son.

Moments later Olivia laid back in the bed as the nurses printed and weighed her son. David kissed her cheek lightly before walking across the hospital room toward the nurses. "Eight pounds ten ounces," one of the nurses called out. "Twenty one inches long."

"Beautiful baby," one of the nurses said looking up to David who smiled in return. "Does our little man have a name?"

"Uh Zachary Braiden," he said with a light smile. "Zachary Braiden Miller."

Twenty minutes later Olivia sat up in the hospital bed, and held her son in her arms. "Hi Zachary," she said softly, as her eyes started to water again. David stood next to the bed and wrapped his arm around Olivia's neck and massaged her neck softly. "You are the most beautiful baby in the world."

"And you have the most beautiful mother in the world," David said as he looked over to Olivia. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said with a soft smile, looking over to David. "Thank you for giving me a son." David smiled and leaned over to kiss Olivia.

Elliot stood in front of the LCD board as he, John, Fin and Cragen discussed their current case. Elliot walked over to his desk after hearing the tone for a text message sound. "Fin, you and Elliot head over to CSU. Light a fire under their ass," Cragen ordered as Elliot flipped open his cell phone. And read the text message 'Zachary Braiden. 8 pounds 10 ounces' was shown on the screen. Elliot sighed before smiling lightly.

David stood outside the hospital talking with his parents when Elliot walked up from the parking lot toward them. "Elliot," David exclaimed holding out his hand as Elliot approached them. "I am assuming that you got my text message."

"Yeah, congratulations man," Elliot said shaking his hand.

"Thanks. Uh, Elliot these are my parents. Mom. Dad. This is Elliot Stabler. He's Olivia's partner at work," David introduced.

"Nice to meet you both. And congratulations as well," Elliot said shaking their hands.

"Thank you," the both said almost in unison.

"How's Olivia? And the baby?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"Oh my gosh amazing. My parents are going to go and get Tyler at school and bring him over. He is going to be so excited," David said. "But yeah, Olivia's great. She did awesome. She's tired but great." Elliot smiled as David's mother grinned. "I am going to walk my parents over to their car but go ahead up. I will be back up in a few minutes."

"Alright. It was nice to meet you both," Elliot said to David's parents before turning and walking through the sliding doors and into the hospital. Minutes later Elliot knocked softly on the door and opened the door slowly. Olivia smiled lightly as she looked up to see Elliot walking through the door. "Hi mom," he said softly with a smile.

"Hey," Olivia said softly as Elliot walked toward her. "Meet Zachary Braiden," she added looking down at her sleeping son in his arms. Elliot smiled as he stopped beside the bed and looked down at Zachary.

"He's beautiful, Liv. Congratulations," Elliot said looking up at Olivia.

"I can't believe it," she said softly. "I have son." Elliot nodded, still smiling. "So this is what it feels like."

"Welcome to the parent club," he said, causing Olivia to smile. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," she said with a sigh. "Tyler is on his way here so I want to be awake when he comes. But I don't want to stop staring at this kid." Olivia added looking down at Zachary who was asleep in her arms. Elliot laughed as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and read the text message on the screen.

"Captain?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, Fin. We need to head over to our victims house. I guess CSU found something," he said before closing his phone.

"I'm glad that you stopped by," Olivia said as she looked back up at Elliot.

"Absolutely. I'll let the guys know how you and Zachary are doing," Elliot said. Olivia smiled lightly as Elliot nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

"El," Olivia said causing Elliot to turn to face her again. "What if I can't do it?"

"What? Be a mother?" Elliot asked, slightly confused. Olivia nodded lightly.

"And a cop." Elliot sighed before taking a step toward her. "And a partner, and a colleague."

"You can do it," he said with a soft smile.

"How are you so sure?" Olivia asked.

"Because you're not me," Elliot said plainly. He looked down at Olivia for a few moments before she glanced down at Zachary. "Liv, do you look at what happened to me and worry that it's going to happen to you?" Olivia looked up to him, but not answering his question. After a few moments of silence, Elliot took a step closer to the bed so he was truly beside her. "What happened between Kathy and I happened because of me. Not because of the job, or because of you or Kathy. Like I said, you're not me. And believe me, that's the best thing that you have going for you," he added with a light laugh. Olivia smiled before laughing as David walked into the hospital room.

"So what do you think Elliot?" David asked walking toward them. "You ready to be Uncle Elliot?" Elliot laughed as David hit his back.

"Of course," Elliot said, "But unfortunately Uncle Elliot has to get going. Work calls. Actually Fin called," he said smiling. "I'll talk to you guys later. Congratulations again."

"Thanks," David said as he shook Elliot's hand. Elliot nodded and smiled to Olivia before turning and leaving the room.

Olivia looked up at David as she raised Zachary up to hand to him. David smiled as he carefully took his son in his arms. He watched as Zachary stirred in his blanket as David brought him closer to his body. Olivia smiled as she laid her head back on the pillow in exhaustion.

"Go to sleep sweetie," David said looking down to her.

"I want to be here when Tyler gets here," she said softly.

"He won't be here for another hour or so. Go ahead," he said softly as he bent over the bed and kissed her softly. "I will wake you when he gets here with my parents. I promise." Olivia nodded slightly as David kissed her again.

An hour and a half later, Olivia felt David's lips on hers. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly to see David standing beside the bed. "Good morning beautiful," he said softly with a smile.

"Hi," she said in almost a whisper.

"My parents just called. They are like five minutes away," he told her as she sat up against the back of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair as David lifted Zachary out of the small baby bed beside Olivia.

"Hey buddy," David said lifting him into his arms. "You ready to meet your big brother?" he asked smiling down at the baby. Olivia smiled as a knock sounded at the door before it opened slowly and Tyler peered around the corner of the door frame.

"Hi Tyler," Olivia said softly as David carefully handed Zachary off to Olivia as Tyler slowly walked toward his dad.

"Hey dude," David said squatting down. Tyler smiled as he ran to his father and wrapped his arms around David's neck who then proceeded to tickle him and lift him into the air. "How was school?"

"Good. I told all of my friends that I was going to see my baby brother after school," he exclaimed as David carried him toward the bed where Olivia was holding Zachary.

"Tyler. Meet your baby brother Zachary," Olivia said softly as she smiled up at Tyler who was smiling.

"Hi Zachary," Tyler said.

"Do you want to hold him buddy?" David asked looking to Tyler.

"Can I?" Tyler asked in excitement. Both David and Olivia nodded as David put Tyler down and took Zachary carefully from Olivia's arms. Olivia took the pillow from behind her head as she moved over to the opposite side of the bed so that David to sit Tyler beside her. She took Zachary from David before he lifted Tyler up onto the bed so that he was sitting next to Olivia. Olivia set the pillow on Tyler's lap as David carefully set Zachary down on the pillow.

"Okay, now you have to let his head rest on your arm," David said moving Tyler's arm into position. "And then you take this one and put it here," he added moving the other arm.

"Zachary," Olivia said leaning over. "Is that your big brother holding you?" David smiled as he glanced over to Olivia.

"Hi Zachary," Tyler said. "I love you baby brother."

Two months later, Olivia stood in the bathroom and brushed her straight hair back, allowing it to fall just at her shoulders. After walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom David walked in carrying Zachary.

"So what in the world is going on tonight?" Olivia asked opening her closet door.

"We have been over this," David said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Mrs. Walker is coming over to watch Tyler and Zachary while we go out to eat."

"And why can't your parents do it?" she asked looking over her shoulder. "I mean, I know that it has been months since we have done anything on our own but Zach is just over two months old. I would much rather your parents be here with him and Tyler."

"I called my mother on Monday and apparently she and dad are planning to attend one of their many grandkids' school performances," he said with a smile. "Olivia, I know that you are nervous about leaving Zach with Mrs. Walker but she's great with kids. Tyler loves her. And we have known her since the day we moved in here."

"I know. I just think with everything happening and me trying to get everything in order with me starting work again on Monday, I am just panicking a little bit," she said pulling a pair of dark pants out of the closet.

"I understand," he said softly. "Look, I am going to let you finish getting ready. Mrs. Walker is going to be here any minute so I want to run through some things with her."

"Alright," Olivia said as she walked across the bedroom and laid the pants on the bed. David stood up and kissed Olivia lightly. Olivia smiled as they parted and bent over, kissing Zachary's head softly. He smiled lightly as David walked out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Olivia soot in front of the full length mirror. She smoothed out the front of her black strapless dress and adjusted the maroon three quarter length sweater which fit her arms tightly and barely covered the top of the dress. She slipped her feet into her black, pointed toed heels and stepped back to look at her reflection. The dress fell to just above her knees and fit her waist ad hips tightly.

"Any numbers are on the side of the fridge. I showed you where the formula is in the kitchen. We just fed him so you should be good for a while. We try to get him in his crib around seven thirty or eight so if you feed him before that it sort of tires him out so he should go right to sleep. Uh, just turn on his lights in his crib. It's wired to the baby monitor which goes with the one on top of the fireplace so if he starts to cry or anything you will be able to hear," David told Mrs. Walker. "He has been sleeping pretty well lately. He usually wakes around midnight and then again at three in the morning," he added with a smile as Olivia walked down the stairs. "Tyler knows his routine. He should be showered and in bed by eight thirty and he can watch TV in his room for half an hour but the rule is he has to be in bed with the lights off so just check on him if you don't mind. He tends to try and extend that rule." Mrs. Walker laughed as Olivia walked toward them.

"You two have a good night. And try not to worry. Your kids are fine-I promise," she said with a smile.

"We really appreciate you doing this," Olivia said as David set Zachary in his swing. "Just call us if you need anything. Tyler should be able to help you out with a lot."

"Tyler, can you pause the movie real quick to come say goodbye," David asked.

"Bye Zachary," Olivia said softly squatting in front of the swing. "Mommy and daddy will be home soon," she added as she tickled him lightly before kissing his forehead. "I love you munchkin."

"Bye dad," Tyler said as he hugged David.

"If Mrs. Walker needs help, you make sure that you help her okay," David told Tyler after hugging him. "And if I hear that you behaved, there might be a surprise in your future." Tyler smiled as hugged his dad again. "Say goodbye to Olivia."

"Bye Olivia," he said running over to her. She lifted Tyler up into her arms and tickled him as David said goodbye to Zachary.

"So I can count on you to help Mrs. Walker with Zachary?" Olivia asked Tyler, who nodded in response. "She is going to need help making Zachary smile and be happy while his parents are away, and we both know that you are the king of big brothers right?"

"Right," Tyler said. Olivia laughed as she hugged Tyler and set him down.

"Alright, get out of here you too. You are going to be late for your reservation," Mrs. Walker said. David and Olivia smiled as they turned toward the door.

"We shouldn't be too late," Olivia said over her shoulder.

"I promise you that everything will be fine. Have a great night," Mrs. Walker said.

"We will," David said. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

"Alright, bye," Olivia said as she opened the front door as walked out onto the porch. She glanced back to David who closed the door behind him.

"Reservations huh?" Olivia asked as they walked off the porch.

"I may have arranged something," he said with a smirk.

"Where?" Olivia said smiling back.

"Not telling," he said as they approached the SUV.

"What do you think are the odds that I call the house every twenty minutes?" Olivia asked sarcastically, thirty-five minutes into the drive.

"Pretty good," David said with a light laugh. "Back to work Monday-you ready?"

"Yeah," Olivia said nodding. "I just don't want to leave that kid." David laughed lightly as he turned the corner. "It's so amazing that your parents offered to watch Tyler and Zachary."

"They have been helping me with Tyler since the day he was born, so it doesn't surprise me at all that they want to help out with Zachary too," he replied. He pulled the car in front of the Trump Hotel and turned off the ignition.

"Why are we stopping?" Olivia asked looking out the window as a hotel employee approached them.

"You know for a detective you aren't on your game tonight," he said sarcastically. "This is where we are having dinner." Olivia's door was opened by the young man in a back uniform.

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile stepping out of the SUV and onto the curb. David handed the man his keys and a few dollars as he came around the back of the car.

"Thank you sir," the young man said as David took Olivia's hand in his before they walked toward the front doors.

"One of the guys in my office had dinner here when his in-laws had their anniversary party or something and said that it was amazing," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she said as she walked into the lobby of the hotel. "Holy hell." David laughed as he came up behind her. "This is amazing." Olivia looked around the extravagant lobby.

"So there are two restaurants in this place," he said as they started walking toward the elevators across the lobby. There is a steakhouse or something somewhere down in this area, but there is one overlooking the city in the penthouse."

"So I am assuming that that's where we are going, being that the elevators are right in front of us," she said sarcastically.

"Very good detective," David replied quickly.

"I hope Mrs. Walker is handling everything okay," Olivia said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia. We haven't even been gone for an hour yet," he said with a light laugh. "But you totally called it."

"Shut up," Olivia said laughing as she hit his chest lightly. He leaned in and kissed her softly as the elevator climbed to the top floor. Moments later the elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly to a smaller lobby with multiple doors leading to various suites and rooms.

"Where is the restaurant?" Olivia asked.

"Around the corner," David said peering around the corner, allowing for Olivia to look too.

"Oh," Olivia said.

"I want you to see something though. It's the craziest view you will ever see," he said as he and Olivia walked down a small hallway.

"How do you know where all this is?" Olivia asked following David.

"We just signed the restaurants as clients because they are separate entities from the hotel itself and the Trump organization," he said as they turned the corner and walked toward a pair of double doors. He opened them leading Olivia out to a large balcony, facing the large area surrounding the park. The warm, early September breeze blew lightly as Olivia walked toward the railing.

"Wow," Olivia said walking toward the railing slowly. "This is amazing."

"Told you," he said walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. She smiled as she covered his hands with hers as he kissed the side of her head. "You look beautiful tonight by the way," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you," Olivia said smiling. The pair stood in silence as they looked at the view.

"Can I give you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure," she said softly. Olivia brushed her fingers through her hair before looking down at David's hand in front of her stomach, handing her a small black box. "What is this?"

"Just open it," he said with a light laugh as she took it out of his hands. He set his hands on her hips as he kissed her head again. Olivia slowly opened the lid of the box revealing a silver ring, its band encrusted in diamonds, a single round diamond facing upward.

"What?" Olivia asked in shock as she turned around to face David.

"That's all? What?" David asked with a smile as he took the box from Olivia and took her hand as he bent down on a knee.

"Olivia Benson," he began slowly. "I love you so much. Will you do me the honor and make our wonderful family complete and marry me?" David looked up at Olivia who was smiling, her eyes watering slightly. "What do you say?" Olivia laughed lightly as she glanced down at the ground.

"Yes," she said softly. "Of course, yes." David smiled as he slowly took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. Once the ring was in place he stood up quickly and hugged Olivia tightly. Olivia wrapped her arms around David's neck. "I love you," she whispered into his ear before they parted and she felt his lips on hers. She brought her hands to his hips as she felt his hands on the back of her neck.

"I love you," he said with a soft smile. Olivia kissed him lightly.

"Surprised?" he asked walking past her and leaning his back against the railing of the balcony.

"I never saw it coming?" she said walking toward him. David smiled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

"You think that I was going to let you give birth to our child and be a mother to the other only to call you my girlfriend," he said with a light laugh.

"I guess not. But I am still surprised," she said with a smile.

"You ready for dinner?" he asked standing straight.

"Yeah," she said. "Let me just call home and make sure that everything is okay," she said. David jokingly rolled his eyes as he followed her back into the hotel. He watched as Olivia stood against the wall and talked on the phone to Mrs. Walker. Minutes later, Olivia hung up the phone and threw it back in her bag.

"Everything is fine," she said walking toward him slowly.

"Of course it is," he said sarcastically before kissing Olivia lightly. "Let's eat." Olivia laughed as he took her hand in his and led her down the hall toward the restaurant.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Hi folks," the young woman said behind the podium as they walked through the front door. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Two for David Miller," he said.

"This place is amazing," Olivia said looking around the large room. The young woman smiled as she led David and Olivia through the restaurant.

"Brian is right around the corner. He will show you to your table," the young girl said smiling before walking away.

"Thank you," replied David as they walked around the corner and down a small walkway.

"Right through here sir," an older man said opening two doors. Olivia smiled as the doors opened and looked up into the large party room where applause filled the air.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia exclaimed as all of David's brothers and sisters and parents stood in the back of the room, a large black sign with silver print reading 'Congratulations'. Elliot, John, Fin and Cragen all stood in the front of the crowd clapping, Kathy with Elliot and Lisa with Fin. Olivia looked over to David who was smiling.

"Welcome to your engagement party," he said with a smile. Olivia leaned in and brought her hand to the back of his neck, kissing him lightly.

"You are amazing, you know that?" she said softly as they walked toward the group. David's parents walked toward the couple and hugged them both. Olivia smiled as David's father kissed her cheek lightly before hugging her.

"Welcome to the family," he said with a smile as Erica hugged her.

"You tricked me so bad," Olivia said hitting David as he was shaking his father's hand. David laughed as he started to say hello to his brothers and sisters and their families.

"I can't believe everyone came down here for this," Olivia told Erica.

"Well this is an exciting time," Erica exclaimed. "Plus we wanted to have a family get together to celebrate the baby and all so I thought that we would make a weekend out of it. James wants to do a cookout tomorrow afternoon so everyone can meet Zachary and just get together before winter comes and it gets harder to travel."

"Good idea," Olivia said nodding.

"Excuse me," John said from behind Olivia. "But someone deserves very big congratulations." Olivia laughed as she turned slightly so that she was standing between John and Erica.

"Thank you John," she said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"How long have you all known that he was going to do this?" she asked as Elliot, Fin ad Cragen walked toward them.

"Well he told me about two months before you had the baby," Erica said smiling as her son started hugging his siblings.

"And me about a month ago," Elliot added. "All I have to say is, I am glad that you were not at work for that month because I knew that I was going to let it slip and then he was going to have to kill me." The group laughed as David walked over toward Olivia.

"So, were you surprised?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"More than you can believe," she said looking up at him.

Later that night Olivia walked into the bedroom where David was laying on the bed, his head propped up on the pillows, still in his clothes from dinner.

"Did you take care of everything with Mrs. Walker?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the dress her pulled out her shorts and NYPD t-shirt.

"Yep. She said everything went perfectly and Tyler really helped her out," he said.

"I checked on Zachary and Tyler. They are both out. I figure if Zachary fell asleep around eight or eight thirty at the latest, he should be up in an hour or two," she said as she changed.

"Well I can stay up and take care of him that way you can sleep," he said as she hung her dress back up in the closet.

"Did your parents say what time to be at their house tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she walked toward the bed.

"I don't really know. I think Kelly said that she was going to go around two or so. Mom said that she wanted the kids to have time to run around or swim before dinner so I would say two or two thirty would be good," he said turning off the television and setting the remote on the bedside table as Olivia walked toward the bed. She nodded as she climbed up onto the bed and laid on her side slowly, resting her head on the decorative pillows.

"David, I cannot even tell you how happy you made me tonight," she said softly with a smile.

"Well that was what I was going for," he said with a soft smile as Olivia held her hand out in front of her, looking down at the diamond ring her finger. "You want to know something?" David asked. Olivia nodded looking up at him. "When I told Elliot and the rest of the guys that I was planning on asking you to marry me, I also asked him if he would come and help me find a ring for you."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Who knows you better than Elliot?"

"Good point," she said with a soft smile. "I just can't believe it." David laughed as Olivia laid her head back on the pillow.

"Well believe it baby," he said laughing. "We are getting married." He rolled over onto his stomach and leaned in kissing her lightly. Olivia smiled softly as they parted and brought her hand to his lower back.

"I just can't believe everything that has happened. I mean for as long as I can remember I told myself that I was never to going to get married or have a family and now here I am-engaged to be married to the most incredible man in the entire world, who gave me the most beautiful son in the world," she said softly as David smiled. "And allowing me to be a part of your beautiful son's life-it's just absolutely amazing to me."

"You are amazing," he said quickly as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"I love you," she said softly as they parted.

"I love you more," he said with a soft smile. "What do you say we celebrate this engagement the right way," he said jokingly causing Olivia to laugh before feeling his lips on hers and his hands on the back of her neck as the kiss deepened.

Olivia sat in the passenger seat as they drove to David's parents' house. Olivia glanced in the back seat where Tyler was coloring in his coloring book and Zachary was asleep in his car seat. She felt David cover her hand on her thigh with his as they drove.

"So, work tomorrow," he said glancing over to her.

"I know. I am ready to go back," she said plainly.

"Yeah you sound ready," he said sarcastically. Olivia laughed softly as she glanced out the window.

"I am, really. I guess I am just a little apprehensive about leaving Zachary," she said looking over to David. David changed lanes before glancing back over to Olivia.

"And that's all that you are worried about?" he asked. Olivia bit her lip slightly as she looked forward at the road.

"Yeah," she said, lying.

"Olivia, do you think that you just met me yesterday," he said smiling lightly. "Something is up."

"The day that Zachary was born, when Elliot came to the hospital, I asked him if I could be a mother and a cop at the same time."

"And why do you feel that you can't?" David asked.

"It's nothing in particular, but for two years I watched Elliot go through a divorce and lose his children after Kathy left him. All because of the job-the number of hours that he was working and the emotional impact it had on him. What's to say that doesn't happen to me?"

"Because you aren't Elliot," David said quickly. "Olivia, you have no idea what the other circumstances were for Elliot and Kathy's marriage to fall apart. I am sure that there were other reasons for them to split."

"I don't know David. I mean, Fin has had problems with his ex-wife for years and even more with his son. All because of the job, especially when he was working undercover in Narcotics-and John has been married countless times and Cragen is a widowed captain who basically lives for the job."

"Olivia, you aren't any of these people," David said in a sympathetic tone.

"David, when we first started dating, you broke up with me because of my job. Trust me, I know that there are circumstances now in which you wouldn't leave," she began.

"Like our son," he interjected.

"Exactly," she replied. "But it could still happen."

"I asked you to marry me last night because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not because we had a child together, or because I think that you would be a great mother to Tyler. I asked you to marry me because I love you. And as far as ending the relationship in the beginning, that was heavily influenced by my mother's opinion and to this day I consider it one of the biggest mistakes of my life," he said softly as he turned the corner onto his parent's street. Olivia smiled softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Promise me that you will try to stop comparing our relationship to your colleague's relationships. We aren't them."

"I promise that I will try to stop thinking about it," she said glancing over her him as he pulled into his parent's driveway. David smiled as he squeezed her hand before turning off the ignition. Olivia unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her bag off of the floor of the car before opening and door and stepping down.

"Olivia, before you unbuckle Zachary, come here for a minute," David called from the back of the car.

"Sure," she said closing the door and walking to the back of the large SUV. She turned the corner of the car to find David standing in front of the trunk. "What's up?" she asked slightly confused. But before David answered, she felt his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her closer to him. He bent over slightly, kissed her and allowing her lips to adjust to his. After a few moments they parted slowly and Olivia smiled softly as she looked up at him.

"If I didn't think that our relationship could endure anything, I never would have asked you to marry me," he said softly as he smiled down at her.

"I know that. I'm sorry for freaking out about all of this. I guess it's the post-partum hormones," she said sarcastically. David laughed as Olivia glanced down at the ground.

"I love you," he said softly. Olivia smiled as she looked back up to him.

"I love you too," she replied as he kissed her lightly. "And I can't wait to marry you," she added as they parted.

"Right back at ya," he said with a smile.

Five minutes later, Olivia followed David down the driveway to the gate at the end, leading to the back of the house and the pool where the family was gathering. All of his family and friends were sitting and standing around the pool while all of the kids were playing in the large pool.

"Hi everyone," David called maneuvering the baby carrier through the gateway as Tyler followed behind him. After hugging and saying hello to everyone, David and Olivia took Tyler into the house so that he could change into his bathing suit and swim with the rest of his cousins.

"What bathing suit did you bring dad?" Tyler asked as they walked into the den beside the kitchen.

"Uh, I think your red one buddy," he said as he carefully set down the baby carrier.

"And did you remember my swimmies?" he asked.

"Of course dude," David replied reaching over and pulling Tyler into him and tickling him. Tyler squealed in laughter as Olivia pulled his bathing suit out of the bag.

"You are planning on swimming with him right? Because a bathing suit is not going on this post baby body" Olivia asked looking over to David who had released Tyler and had begun unbuckling Zachary, who was now awake from his nap. "I just think that with all of the kids in the pool, it would be safer."

"God, you are such a mom," David said looking over his shoulder. Olivia laughed as she handed Tyler his swimsuit.

"Alright, dude," Olivia began as the boy pulled up his suit. "We just have to get sunscreen on you and you are going to be set for the pool party." Tyler laughed as Olivia tickled him.

"Do you want to hand me the baby sunscreen and I will spread some on our little peanut over here?" David asked as he lifted Zachary out of his seat.

"Do you think that we need to get the stroller so he can lay in it, and be higher off the ground?" Olivia asked as she rubbed sunscreen on Tyler's body. "Plus it has a bigger cover to keep him out of the sun."

"Yeah. I will grab it when we go out," David said as he took the blue floppy fisherman like hat and placed it on Zachary's head.

Olivia stood on the patio and watched as David splashed Tyler in the pool. She looked down in the stroller at a smiling Zachary, who was shaking a small stuffed toy.

"Can I get you anything, Olivia?" James asked as he walked up and stopped beside her.

"I fine James, thank you. And also thank you for having us today. I know Tyler loves coming here and I am sure that this little one will too," she said looking down at Zachary who smiled lightly.

"Well we love having him here," James said with a smile. "And we love having this little guy here too," he added reaching down and tickling Zachary's belly with his fingers, causing the little baby to smile.

"Well, I was talking to Zachary the other day," Olivia said as she reached into the stroller and carefully lifted her son into her arms. "And he told me that he couldn't wait to come today so that his grandpa could spend some quality time with him," she added with a smile. James laughed as Olivia reached over and passed Zachary into his grandfather's arms.

"Hey buddy?" James said in a soft voice, looking down at the smiling baby in his arms.

"Is your grandpa holding you?" Olivia added, in almost a baby voice, as she tickled his stomach lightly.

"The last time that I held you was the day that you were born," James told the little infant as Olivia adjusted his hat so that the sun was off of his eyes and face as much as possible. "Grandma and I can't wait to spoil the heck out of you." Olivia laughed as she lightly rubbed her son's foot in her hand.

"You two better spoil him," Olivia said looking up at James. "You are the only grandparents that he has," she added with a smile. James looked down at Olivia and smiled lightly.

"We will-trust me. If Erica knows anything in this world, its how to spoil her grandchildren," he said. Olivia laughed lightly as Zachary started to whimper lightly.

"Oh no," James said rocking Zachary lightly in his arms.

"He might be getting hungry," Olivia said.

"Well this looks like a job for mommy," James said as he handed Zachary to Olivia.

"Okay, buddy. Alright," Olivia said as Zachary started to cry. "We're going to get you fed."

Twenty minutes later, David walked into the house to find Olivia sitting on the couch, feeding Zachary a bottle. "Well if that's not the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said with a smile as he walked toward them.

"Thanks," she said looking up at him.

"I was talking to Zachary," he said. "But you look nice too," he added sarcastically.

"Very funny," she said with a light laugh as he bent over and kissed her lightly before sitting down beside her. "Where's Tyler?"

"Swimming with his Uncle Larry," he replied. "I think that they are getting ready to eat out there."

"Okay," Olivia said as Zachary finished the last of his bottle. "Do you want to burp him, and I will go and wash this out and throw it back in the bag."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as Olivia handed Zachary to him and walked into the kitchen.

Minutes later, Olivia sat next to David at the long table filled with his siblings and parents while the kids all sat at a table a few feet away. "Okay, everyone!" Erica said loudly standing up at the head of the table. The laughter and conversation faded as everyone looked to Erica. "I just want to thank everyone for coming to New York this weekend. I know that we are all busy and to be able to still get together and celebrate great events in each others' lives really just means the world to James and me. I love you all very much, and I'm just so excited that you were all able to be here to celebrate not only the birth of our newest member of the family, little Zachary Braiden but of course our David asking Olivia to marry him last night," she added as she looked to Olivia and David. Olivia glanced over to Zachary who was asleep in his carrier beside her chair. She felt David's hand rub her thigh lightly as his father stood up beside his wife. "Olivia, we are so excited to welcome you into the family, and couldn't ask for a better person for David to spend the rest of his life with." Olivia smiled as glanced over her shoulder to David.

"So, Erica and I just want to once again say thanks to everyone for traveling down so that we can be together for this wonderful event, and also to say that we are so incredibly grateful and happy to have the amazing children and grandchildren that we have, and we just love you all," James added as he lifted his glass. "So here is love, laughter, and everlasting happiness."

"We love you," some of David's siblings said as everyone raised their cups before taking a sip.

"Love you," David whispered lightly in Olivia's ear. She smiled lightly as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"You too," she said as she kissed him lightly before taking another sip of her drink.

Later that night Olivia walked out of the master bathroom and into the bedroom where David was pulling down the blankets of the bed. "Today was fun," she said walking around the foot of the bed so that she was standing across from David.

"It usually is when everyone is able to come down and hang out," David said as he climbed into bed.

"You look tired," Olivia said as she adjusted her pillows before sliding into bed.

"I am. I think the sun and swimming does something to you," he said with a smile. Olivia laughed as she pulled the covers over her body. "So I talked to my mom and she said that she and my dad are actually both going to come by tomorrow morning around nine."

"Alright," Olivia said. "Well I will already be gone so just make sure that you take them through everything and that they have my cell number."

"You got it," he said as he pulled Olivia close to him so that she was laying on his shoulder. They laid in silence for a few moments before Olivia felt David kiss the side of her head lightly. "Crazy weekend huh?"

"Oh yes. But the best," she said looking up to him. "Your mom's speech tonight was really nice."

"I know. She is a natural. Then again she had a lot of kids to practice on," David replied. Olivia laughed lightly as she shifted lightly and wrapped her arm around David's torso. "Do you remember when I said that ending our relationship was one of the worst mistakes of my life?"

"Of course," she said. "Why?"

"I dunno. I guess when I was sitting there tonight and listening to what my mom was saying about how happy she is that you are now part of the family, I kept thinking about a year ago, when she was so adamant about you being wrong for me," he replied.

"Happy thoughts," Olivia said sarcastically.

"No, it's just," he said with light laugh. "It just makes me happy knowing how special you are and how lucky I am to have you-and how my mother saw that. I mean, next to the birth of my children, I will never forget the moment that I asked you to marry me, so this weekend was without a doubt, incredible."

"You're incredible," she said quickly, looking up at him. He smiled lightly as Olivia leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I have said it before, and I will say it again," Olivia began as she rolled over onto her stomach, sitting up on her elbows. "For my entire life, I never thought that I would ever get married or have a family, and here I am, engaged with my son and his older brother sleeping down the hall." David smiled lightly as he reached over and massaged the back of her neck lightly. "I love you," she added, softly.

"Right back at ya," he said as he pulled Olivia towards him slowly before kissing her lightly.

Two months later, Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room-arriving from a crime scene to which they were called earlier in the morning. Olivia draped her jacket on the back of her chair before walking across the room and pouring a cup of coffee. Cragen walked out of his office and over toward the LCD display board as Fin and John approached, waiting to start the discussion on their current case.

"So, how do we know that our current victim isn't a copy cat, or someone else's work?" Cragen asked.

"Our recent victim is Natalie Wagner, 27 lives in Lower Manhattan. Warner estimates time of death to be late last night, early this morning between the hours of 12 and 2," Elliot began. "Wallet with cash and credit cards were all found with the victim."

"So its personal. Our perp knows her," Fin interjected as Olivia walked over to the group.

"Her wound patterns match our victims from last week. Warner counted 13 major stab wounds around her lower abdomen and chest area, all inflicted post mortem and signs of ligature strangulation. The ring around her neck is the same approximate diameter and is almost identical to those left on the other women," Olivia added.

"There are also signs of sexual assault and spermicide. Warner should have her preliminary and pre-autopsy reports ready by early this afternoon," Elliot reported.

"Is there any connection between Natalie and the prior victims?" John asked.

"Not that we can find. They're all different ages, races. I mean, both Natalie Wagner and Jessica Platt were single and not dating anyone according to their families, while Miranda Hilbert is married without children and Claire Swanson a single mother of three," Olivia said.

"Okay, somehow these women crossed paths with this guy. Talk to their families, neighbors, coworkers, anyone who can tell you where their spent their time or where they have been in the recent months," Cragen ordered his detectives. "John. Fin. Take Jessica and Miranda. Elliot. Olivia. Take the other two."

"Got it," Fin said as he began to turn back to his desk.

"And light a fire under CSU. Find out if this guy left anything or what forensics are consistent with all four victims," he added.

Elliot and Olivia walked through the doors of the Crime Scene Unit Department and Discovery room later that night. "Justin!" Elliot called as they approached one of the technicians. "What do you have for us?"

"Do you have reason to believe that any of your victims were involved with drugs?" he asked frankly. Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other before shaking their heads almost simultaneously.

"What makes you think that they were?" Olivia asked.

"Natalie Wagner's body was found in an alley off of Housten. We found her purse in a dumpster about thirty yards from where her body was dumped," Justin began.

"We know. Her wallet was filled with her credit cards and cash. Plus, that's the only way that we IDed her," Elliot interjected quickly.

"Well other than her wallet, what's the one thing that every girl has in her purse," Justin asked, glancing over to Olivia.

"I don't know, make up," she replied, raising her brow.

"Exactly. So we when through her make-up bag," Justin began, walking over to the examination table with the contents of her purse, spread out and labeled. "This one and a half ounce bottle which is usually for foundation, held approximately 98% pure liquid cocaine when we found it. Same with the tube of mascara, liquid eye liner, and three tubes of lip gloss."

"The cocaine was mixed in with the makeup?" Elliot asked.

"No. From the tests that we ran on the bottles and the contents inside them, there is no sign that any other liquid other than the cocaine was ever in the tubes," Justin replied.

"How does a thirty year old accountant get her hands on almost 100 percent pure cocaine?" Olivia asked as she, Elliot, Fin and Elliot stood in front of the LCD display board after returning from CSU.

"With cocaine at that purity level, my guess is she got it from outside the border. When I worked Narcotics, I can't count how many times we busted drug dealers after they had found some way to smuggle or sneak their supply across the border," Fin said.

"We checked Natalie's financials," John said grabbing a paper off of his desk and handing it to Elliot. "She has traveled to Guadalajera, Mexico City, Puerta Vallarta and Alcupoco, all within the year and all relatively three months apart from one another."

"If she is either dealing or supplying, she's getting paid somehow, especially if the cocaine is as pure as it is," Olivia added.

"Yeah, but there is no sign of any deposits greater that her wages from her two jobs, and nothing to indicate that she is being paid for her travels and dealing," Elliot said looking through the information on the sheet.

Elliot and Olivia walked through Natalie's home later that night among the many CSU technicians. Olivia opened the drawers of the dresser in Natalie's bedroom as Elliot rifled through the closet. "Are we on the wrong track here?" Elliot asked looking over his shoulder as Olivia stood up and walked toward him.

"I don't know," she said as he rifled through the clothes in the closet. "Wait a minute, hold on," she said quickly, stopping Elliot from flipping through the clothes.

"What?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Look at these clothes," she said pulling out a few dressed and showing them to Elliot.

"Alright, I am having a fashion blackout," he said sarcastically.

"These dresses. I mean this is a Prada dress. And Carolina Herrera," she added grabbing another dress. "I mean this one is Marc Jacobs."

"What's your point?" Elliot asked.

"What makes you think that a single woman working two jobs, with the amount of money in her bank account can afford this stuff?" Olivia replied. "That's probably why we never found a large or suspicious deposit in her financial statement. Maybe whoever she is working for is paying her in cash, and she is spending it on clothes and jewels and that big screen television in the living room."

"It's possible," Elliot replied.

Later that night Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room to find John and Fin standing by their desks waiting for them.

"Find anything at the pad?" Fin asked as Olivia set a box on her desk.

"Oh yeah," Elliot said as Olivia lifted off the lid, revealing stacks of cash, organized neatly in the box. John and Fin glanced at each other as Elliot picked up his ringing desk phone.

"Along with a big screen television, a closet full of designer clothes and a jewelry box with diamonds and jewels like you wouldn't believe," Olivia said closing the lid on the box. "I am going to run this to the crime lab," she added picking up the box and carrying it out of the squad room."

"I'll go fill Cragen in," Elliot said as he hung up his phone. "But I am thinking we should call it a night and tomorrow talk more thoroughly with our victims friends and family to see if there was any indication of their lifestyles or attitudes changing at all."

"Yeah and I bet if Natalie was involved in smuggling drugs, the other three's houses should look similar to hers," John replied.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

David walked up the stairs and down the hall toward the bedroom. He opened to the door to find the bedroom empty. Confused, he walked across the room over to the master bathroom but after opening the door also found it empty. David glanced at his watch as he walked down the hall toward Zachary's nursery. He opened the door slowly to find Olivia sitting beside Zachary's crib, the room only lit by the small light in the crib.

"Olivia," he whispered, careful not to wake Zachary. "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here," she said softly with a smile.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be right in," she said.

Minutes later Olivia walked into the bedroom to find David hanging his dress shirts in the closet. She smiled as she walked in and over to the bed, where she began moving the pillows and pulling down the blankets.

"You alright," he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Olivia said with a sigh before starting to unbutton her red collared shirt from work.

"You sure?" David asked as he picked up the empty laundry basket and set it over in the corner of the bedroom.

"I guess its just the fact that this case has us working so long and hard and for the past three days, I have been coming home pretty late," she replied. "I mean its ten o'clock now and I just walked in the door an hour ago. And every night that I have come home, Tyler is either getting ready to go to bed or is asleep and Zachary has already been asleep for an hour." Olivia paused as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her shirt and stood in front of David in her white camisole. "I just miss them you know-and you. It's just that the only time that I get to see you guys is in the morning before I leave, and that's it for the rest of the day."

"Listen, I know this case is really working you guys," David began as he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him as Olivia's eyes began to water. "But I promise you that when you solve this case, you are going to come home to our beautiful son who will be awake and smiling because he is the luckiest kid on the planet to have you as his mother." Olivia smiled softy as she looked up at David.

"I knew there was a reason that I fell in love with you," she said lightly. David smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Olivia smiled up at him as they parted and brought her hands to the back of his neck.

"You know how much I love you right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Almost as much as I love you," she replied with a smile. David laughed before kissing her lightly. "Alright, I am going to jump in the shower," she said as she stepped back and pulled the camisole up over her head.

"Want some company?" David asked raising his brow causing Olivia to laugh as he followed her into the bathroom.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room later the next day as Cragen walked out of his office towards them. "We talked to friends, co-workers and family of our victims. All their stories were consistent-that our victims began living a more lavish life buying clothes and jewels and expensive dinners," Elliot told Cragen.

"And CSU went through Jessica, Miranda and Claire's places, same residue in the make-up routine," Olivia added. "Looks like we found our connection."

"Do we have any leads as to who these women are working for or with?" Cragen asked as Olivia's desk phone rang.

"We have looked at the financial statements for all the victims, and phone records. Nothing suspicious," Elliot answered.

"We have no forensics, no prints or fibers at any of the scenes, and not a single person who knows that any of our victims were involved with drug smuggling. Now that we know that all four of our victims were involved with drugs and we are suspicious of smuggling, we have to involve DEA," Cragen said.

"Well before you do," Olivia said interjecting them as she hung up her phone, "we might want to go and visit Ryder Manufacturers where the make-up containers were produced and supplied to the cosmetics companies."

"And why is that?" Cragen asked.

"Because Alan Daniels, the president of the manufacturing company left his prints on all four bottles of foundation," Olivia said.

"His prints are in the system?" Elliot asked as Olivia walked over to the fax machine.

"And how often does the president of a company examine or touch the product," Cragen asked.

"Even if he does, what's the coincidence that they ended up in our victims make up bags," Elliot replied.

Four hours later Elliot and Olivia walked into the interview room, where Alan Daniels was sitting behind the table. "Mr. Daniels, I want to thank you for being so willing about coming in today to talk with us and leaving your work," Olivia began as Elliot closed the door behind her.

"Certainly," he replied politely. "Anything for New York's finest." Olivia glanced over to Elliot before walking forward and sitting across from Alan.

"Well we actually just wanted to ask you about the glass cosmetic bottles that you produce in your factory. How are they shipped and distributed to the various cosmetics companies?" Olivia asked.

"It's really not elaborate at all. We have specific guidelines and instructions by the companies as far as how they would like their bottles to look and feel, and then they are shipped to the companies who have their own factories where they are filled with their product. And at that point the product is shipped to stores across the country," Alan explained.

"And how many people do you think are involved in the process of making each bottle?" she asked. "Approximately?"

"I can't be certain, but I would estimate between ten and fifteen," he replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why is the police department so interested in my companies cosmetic bottles?"

"Well the reason that we are asking, is four of the bottles that your company produces were found in the possession of four women who were murdered in the past two weeks," Olivia said.

"Well we supply to some of the largest cosmetic companies in the industry," he replied.

"We understand that Mr. Daniels," Elliot said as he sat on the edge of the table. "The only problem is, our Crime Scene Unit ran tests on your bottles and found that they were never shipped to a cosmetic company, or even if they were shipped, were never filled with a cosmetic company's product."

"And how do they know that?"

"Because they found your bottles filled with almost one hundred pure liquid cocaine," Elliot replied.

"Detectives, I told you earlier that we ship the bottles to these companies empty, so someone in their plant could have very easily had something to do with that," Alan said.

"See, that would be true," Olivia began, "except your prints were on all of the bottles that we have in our possession from our victims make up bags. Now what are the odds that your prints ended up on these bottles which were then shipped to various places in the country, only to come back to one city."

"I don't know what you two are insinuating detective, but I nor anyone in my factory had anything to do with this," Alan denied.

"Mr. Daniels, we would believe you, except two things are stopping us. First of all, your prints were on file because of your arrest for possession of cocaine," Olivia said as she slid the file across the table in front of Daniels. "And secondly, we spoke with the financial supervisor of your factory and he told us that two years ago you opened a second research and development account, which was a little suspicious."

"That wouldn't be for the profits and expenses of smuggling cocaine into the country would it?" Elliot asked almost sarcastically. Before Alan could answer, Olivia started again so that he couldn't defend himself.

"And then we were wondering how you picked our victims to do the smuggling for you and we found something very interesting," Olivia said as she opened the manila folder and slid each victim's picture toward him. "Jessica Platt used to work for you in the accounting office when you managed a textile industry. Both you and Miranda Hilbert attended the University of Maryland. She was in her freshman year while you were in the graduate program getting your Master's Degree. And Claire Swanson lived across the street from you when you were growing up. You went to the same high school and kept in touch according to her family," Olivia presented.

"You are a wonderful storyteller, but you are wrong," Alan told Olivia.

"Mr. Daniels, I would like to believe that, I really would. In fact I thought that I was headed down the wrong road because I couldn't find a connection between you and Natalie Wagner. You never went to the dame university and she never lived near your or worked for you at a previous job," Olivia said.

"That's because I didn't know her," Alan argued.

"Yes you did," Elliot said leaning forward. "She worked her second job as a bartender and waitress at Wiskey Hollow Bar and Grille in the Lower East Side, of which you frequented." Alan glanced up at Elliot as a wave of nervousness seemed to overcome him.

"And you think I killed these women?" Alan asked looking up at Elliot then over to Olivia.

"Not think, Mr. Daniels. We know," Olivia said leaning forward slightly. "We have a witness that stated they saw you leaving the alley where Natalie's body was found, just one hour before her body was discovered."

Fin, Huang and Cragen stood on the opposite side of the two way mirror, watching the interview. "Since when do we have a witness?" Fin asked looking over to Cragen.

"We don't," Cragen replied.

"They're goin' at him pretty hard plus he has been through the system before, why isn't he lawyerin' up?" Fin asked.

"Confidence," Huang interjected. "Based on his body language and interaction with Elliot and Olivia, he knows he is guilty but never thought he would be caught."

"You lie to yourself long enough, you start believing the lie too," Cragen said looking forward through the window.

Elliot stood up and walking behind Alan slowly as Olivia closed the file in front of her. "Alan, we know that you killed these women. Now, all we need to know is why," Olivia said leaning back in her chair.

Three hours later, Elliot and Olivia sat at their desks, working on their reports from their now recently closed case. Alan Daniels had confessed to the murder if the Special Victims Unit's four victims and Elliot and Olivia had notified the assistant district attorney. Olivia glanced at her watch as she printed the file-4:52. After walking across the squad room and getting her papers, Olivia placed them in the folder and walked to Cragen's office. She knocked on the door lightly before entering the room slowly.

"I have my paperwork on Alan Daniels," she said handing Cragen the file. She ran her fingers through her hair as he looked over the file. "Elliot and I went to see Alex. She questioned us about whether Daniels was ever under arrest. It's a little strange that he has been involved with the police in the past and never once asked for a lawyer. She is worried about the confession getting thrown out."

"Every defense attorney finds some way to throw their client's confession out, you know that," Cragen said looking up at her. "Just as long as you did everything by the book, which I think that you both did, it will be fine." Olivia nodded as he set the file in the corner of his desk. "Alright, get out of here. Go home. I know you haven't been there for very long lately."

"Thank you," she said with a smile before turning and walking out of the office.

Forty minutes later Olivia walked through the front door of the house. "Hello!" she called as Tyler came around the corner from the dining room.

"Olivia!" Tyler called as he walked toward her.

"Hey buddy!" Olivia said as she set her bag down next to the door.

"Are you home for the night?" he asked as Olivia took off her jacket and hung it in the coat closet.

"Absolutely," she said squatting down and tickling him as she pulled him into a hug. "Oh I missed you buddy. I have been working so much I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. "Where's dad?"

"In the kitchen cooking dinner," he said as Olivia stood straight and followed him through the living room. Olivia walked through the dining room into the kitchen to find David stirring pasta in a large pot. Zachary was in the corner, playing in his bouncer.

"Surprise," Olivia said as she stopped in the archway.

"Hey beautiful," David said as he looked over and set the spoon down on the counter. "Here sport, can you put these on the table," he told Tyler handing him three placemats. "What about the case?"

"Done," she said with a smile walking into the kitchen. "Our guy is sitting in Rikers as we speak."

"Excellent," he said with a smile as he set the stirring spoon on the counter and walked toward Olivia.

"I'm just happy it's over. Cases like these are the ones that take a lot out of me," she said as David leaned in and kissed her lightly. Olivia smiled as they parted. "I missed you," she said softly.

"Right back at ya," he said as Olivia brought her hand to the back of his neck and leaned in, kissing him again. Zachary cooed on the other side of the island, breaking the silence of the kitchen, and their kiss.

"And my little man!" Olivia exclaimed as she walked around the island toward Zachary. She lifted Tyler in the air before bringing him close to her. "Oh baby, I missed you so much!"

"So what's for dinner dad?" she asked rocking Zachary back and forth.

"How does some shrimp and pasta in a lemon flavored scampi sauce sound?" he asked.

"Amazing," she said. "Definitely better than the take out that I have been eating for the past two weeks." Olivia kissed the side of Zachary's head before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Six months later, Olivia stepped out of the SUV and into the cool April air. David exited the driver's side before walking around the car and walked beside Olivia up to the entrance of the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. The director of the garden stood at the entrance and waited for them, smiling lightly.

"Hi guys," she said extending her hand. "How are you?"

"Good," Olivia said nodding as she shook her hand. Minutes later, Olivia and David followed the director through the garden center and out into the large garden where 100 white chairs lined a white aisle facing an elaborate garden and flowered archway.

"This is beautiful," Olivia said nodding toward the garden.

"Well we are happy to have you both. We have you separated where you can prepare and do make-up and hair and whatever you have to do so you don't see each other before you walk down the aisle."

"Excellent," Olivia said.

"Now, from what I understand Olivia, your make-up and hair people are waiting for you over in the Flora house just across the bridge over there and David you are headed in that direction," the director said pointing. "And this portion of the garden is closed today because of your wedding, so the kids are welcome to run around and blow off some steam before the wedding."

"Sounds great thank you so much," David said extending his hand. The director shook it smiling lightly.

"No problem. And here is my number to my cell phone and office line," she added handing David a card. "If you have any questions or need anything just give me a call."

"Thank you," Olivia said as she shook her hand again before the director walked away.

"You ready to do this?" David said wrapping his arm around Olivia's hip, pulling her closer to him.

"Absolutely," she said smiling looking up at him. David leaned down slowly and kissed her, bringing his hand to the side of her jaw. "I love you," he said softly after they parted.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

"Well, Miss Benson, your hair and make-up await," David said nodding to the house. "So I guess I will see you later."

"You will," she said smiling.

Five hours later, Olivia stood in front of the full length mirror. Her dress fit her figure snuggly at her bust, waist and hips before flaring out at her upper thighs and falling to the floor. Beading embellished the bust area as well as the bottom of the front of the dress, and the small train behind her. Her hair was curled and lightly pulled back into a small loose bun, where the short veil fell to the middle of her back.

"Olivia, you look absolutely beautiful," Erica said as she opened the door behind Olivia slowly.

"Oh, thank you Erica," Olivia said turning and taking her bouquet off of the bed.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Olivia said with a smile as she followed Erica out of the room and out into the now warmer April sun.

Music sounded in the garden as David walked in front of the first row of chairs, where his parents, as well as his siblings and their families sat. He smiled as he looked down the aisle as Tyler walked down the aisle with his cousin, who was just a year younger. The young girl slowly dropped pink rose petals down on the white aisle as Tyler walked calmly beside her. David smiled lightly when Tyler reached the end of the aisle and "high fived" him before standing beside his father. Next, David's sister Jessica slowly pulled Zachary down the aisle in a wagon which was transformed into a small police car, causing many members in the audience to chuckle lightly. Finally, Andrew and Kelly walked down the aisle slowly, separating at the end to stand at either side of the archway. The music changed as Olivia stepped around the stone corner. The crowd rose as she slowly walked down the aisle, smiling as David stepped forward slowly. She glanced down as she reached the end of the aisle to Elliot and Cragen, who were seated next to each other in the front row. She smiled lightly before looking up to David who extended his hand and kissed her cheek lightly. Together, they stepped up to the archway as the music softened.

"Dear friends, out of love and affection for David and Olivia you come together to witness and bless the mutual vows which will unite them in marriage. To this moment, they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure to share with one another. They bring mutual dreams and memories which bind them together. They bring personalities and spirits which are separate and unique, but out of which will grow an expression of their life together. We rejoice with them at the outward declaration of an inward union of hearts, a union created and strengthened by true friendship, mutual respect, and strong love," recited the pastor. "Marriage represents the intimate, whole-hearted sharing of two lives. Thus, it is not to be entered into lightly, but with certainty, with mutual respect, and with a sense of reverence. For marriage is more than just the sentimental formalizing of a feeling; it is a vote of confidence, indeed of conviction, that your relationship will be enlarged to encompass much more than itself, that it will serve as a source of common energy and give you strength to live your lives with courage. Today, David and Olivia wish to know that their union to one another is supported by their friends, family and loved ones. As witnesses to their union, do you promise to always love them and support their love for one another?"

"We do," several members of the audience replied.

"The act of wedding is but a symbol, a public announcement of that which is within. At its heart, a marriage is the promises made and kept by two individuals. No one can marry you but yourselves and the promises you are about to exchange serve as a verbal representation of the love and commitment you pledge to each other. The vows you make today are promises to one another that will be kept for the rest of your lives. Therefore, these vows should not be taken lightly. Are you prepared to enter in this union in love and faithfulness to one another, for as long as you both shall live?"

"We are," Olivia and David replied in unison as they glanced to each other.

"David. Olivia. If you would please turn and face each other," the pastor said. Olivia smiled up at David as they interlocked their hands and faced one another. "As they take their marriage vows, Olivia and David would like to talk to each other about the love that has brought them here today. David, will you please proceed."

"Detective Olivia Benson," he began with a light laugh, causing Olivia and those in the audience to laugh. "Today is the day that I have waited almost forty years for. I have waited to find the woman I love more than anything in the entire world, who I support in everything that she does, and who I believe in more than myself. You have given me a life that I am so thankful and gracious for. You have given me the joy of being a father for the second time, and given me comfort in being a mother to my son. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you by my side, and forever promise to love and cherish every moment we share together. You are my best friend and more importantly my soul mate and now my wife. Today, I stand before our friends and family and children, promising to love you every day for the rest of our lives. Today, I become the luckiest man in the entire world," he said smiling lightly. Olivia's eyes watered lightly as she smiled, tightening her grip on his hands.

"And Olivia," the pastor prodded. Olivia smiled lightly before glancing up at David.

"David James. Today I take you as my husband. I take your wonderful family, and incredible son. I take your incredible love, support and belief in me," Olivia paused slightly as she wiped the small tear from her cheek. "Today, I take you as the father of my pride and joy, our beautiful son. I take you as my partner in life, and promise to love you every day and every moment that we spend together. I promise to always be faithful to you, and cherish and care for you. I promise to support you in all of your endeavors. I promise to stand beside you, as we travel through our life together." Olivia smiled lightly as she wiped another tear from her cheek. "You are the first person that I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing before I go to bed. I love you more than anything, and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives." David smiled lightly as his eyes began to water.

"David, if you will please repeat after me," the pastor said. "I David, take you Olivia, to be my wife."

"I David, take you Olivia to be my wife," David repeated.

"To love you and cherish you." David repeated. "To help you and honor you." David repeated as he squeezed Olivia's hands tighter. "To give you understanding and comfort." David repeated. "In whatever the future may bring." David repeated. "And Olivia, if you will please repeat after me. I, Olivia, take you David, to be my husband. To love and cherish you. To help you and honor you. To give you understanding and comfort, in whatever the future may bring." Olivia smiled lightly as David mouthed I love you after she finished repeating the vows. "David and Olivia, in exchanging words and vows, you have declared your intent to live together in love for all your days. Now you may share a tangible, outward sign of your union and commitment. Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round like the sun, like the eye, like arms that embrace. Circles, for love that is given comes back round again and again. Therefore, may these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, illuminates; that your love, like the eye, must see clearly; and that your love, like arms that embrace, is a grace upon this world." The pastor, took the rings from Andrew and proceeded to hand them to David and Olivia. "David, please place this ring on Olivia's finger and repeat after me." David slowly slid the silver ring, banded in diamonds onto Olivia's finger. "With this ring."

"With this ring," David recited.

"I take you as my one and only great love." David repeated. "And to you I will be true." David repeated. "For always and ever."

"Olivia, if you would please place this ring, on David's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I take you as my one and only great love. And to you, I will be true for always and ever." Olivia slid the silver band down David's finger as she smiled up at him. "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May they find in each other the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and compassion. And may these two rings symbolize the undying love in the hearts of both of them. In accordance with the law of New York and by the authority vested in me by the state of New York I do pronounce you husband and wife. May the years deal gently with you. Walking together, may you find far more in life than either of you would have found alone. May your house be a place of happiness for all who enter it, a place where the old and the young are renewed in each other's company, a place for growing, a place for music, a place for laughter. And when shadows and darkness fall within its rooms, may it still be a place of hope and strength for all who enter it. May no person be alien to your compassion. May your larger family be the family of all humankind. And may those who are nearest to you and dearest to you be constantly enriched by the beauty and the bounty of your love for each other. David, you may now kiss your lovely bride," the pastor concluded. David smiled as he reached forward, bringing his hand to the back of Olivia's neck. She smiled before feeling his lips against hers. David smiled as they parted before kissing her again lightly. "It is with my great pleasure, before friends and family of this beautiful couple, that I present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. David and Olivia James." David and Olivia smiled as they turned to face their guests. They walked forward as music sounded followed by the small wedding party.

David and Olivia walked around the bend and into the small cottage where Olivia had prepared before the wedding. David opened the door slowly and allowed Olivia to step into the room before closing the door behind him. "So, Mrs. James!" he exclaimed as Olivia turned to face him. She smiled before leaning in and kissing him lightly, bringing her hands to the back of his neck. "You look absolutely beautiful," he added softly as they parted. "I can't believe that I am married to the most beautiful woman in the entire world." Olivia smiled again as she looked up at her husband.

"I love you," she said softly before feeling his lips on hers.

"You ready to go and rock our reception," he asked.

"Absolutely!," she exclaimed. "But first, what do you say we find our beautiful sons."

"Sounds like a plan," he said releasing Olivia and walking over to the door. "After you Mrs. James," he said with a smile as he opened the door. Olivia laughed lightly as she lifted her dress slightly before stepping down onto the stone pathway.

An hour into their reception, Olivia walked across the ballroom, over to the tables where her colleagues were seated. She sipped her tall glass of champagne as she maneuvered her way through the large round tables.

"Why, Mrs. James, what a wonderful surprise," John said sarcastically as Olivia walked toward them. She laughed lightly as did the rest of the group. "Congratulations," he added wrapping his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with a light smile.

"The ceremony this afternoon was really nice, Olivia," Kathy said as she stood up next to Elliot.

"The pastor married all of David's siblings, so they all recommended him," she replied.

"Now, I have a question," John interjected.

"Oh boy," Fin said rolling his eyes.

"No, this is a legitimate question," John replied looking over to Fin. "So we have worked together for almost twelve years right?"

"I suppose," Olivia replied, slightly confused.

"So now that you are married, does this mean I have to start calling you Detective Olivia James?"

"No John," Olivia said laughing. "It's still Detective Benson." The groups laughed as Olivia took a sip from her glass.

"You ever think that you would be here right now?" Elliot asked. Olivia smiled lightly as she shook her head.

"Never in a million years. For years I looked at you two," she said nodding to Kathy and Elliot, "and just never thought that I would be married with kids you know? It all just happened so fast." Olivia set her empty glass on the table beside her.

"You going to get another one?" Elliot asked, nodding to the glass.

"I guess," Olivia replied with a smile.

"I need another too," he said stepping forward. "Let's walk." Olivia nodded. "Kathy, you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay," she said rubbing his arm lightly.

Olivia followed Elliot through the room over toward the bar. After getting their drinks they walked out onto the patio that overlooked Central Park and the lake. The cool April air hit them as they walked over to the railing slowly.

"I can do this right?" Olivia asked looking over to Elliot.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" he asked looking over to her. Olivia smirked lightly as looked out over the lake. "You did this the day Zach was born. What makes you think that you can't be a wife and a mother and a cop?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just worried that something is going to happen," she said.

"Olivia, there is no way to know what's going to happen in the future, but if you keep thinking and worrying about it, you are never going to let things happen naturally," he said. "But you and I both know that you have dated any number of men over the years." Olivia smiled as she looked up at him. "How many can you image standing at the altar with you today?"

"Just one," she replied with a smirk. "Thanks El."

"You do know that if you ever need anything, I'm here right?" he said softly, looking over to her as he took a sip of his drink. "And Cragen, and Fin, and even Munch-he can be the third alternate." Olivia laughed as he looked over to Elliot.

"Okay," she said softly.

Later that night Olivia stood in the lobby of the Central Park Boathouse. The reception had ended and the only people remaining were Elliot, Olivia, Tyler, Zachary and David's parents. "You guys have everything for the boys?" Olivia asked, looking to David's parents. "The monitors for Zachary are in the side pocket of the bag. He is probably going to wake up tomorrow on the later side since he didn't really nap and was up late tonight, so my estimate is around eight or so."

"He should fall right asleep when you put him in the playpen," David added. "Tyler can shower in the morning when he wakes up. Make sure he eats breakfast."

"We have everything under control," Erica said, reassuring David and Olivia. "Enjoy your night as newlyweds."

"Thank you guys for doing this. We will be by in the morning to pick them up," Olivia said.

"We might even want to think about going to a brunch or something if you two are up early enough," Erica suggested.

"Sounds good," David said smiling. After saying goodbye to David's parents and Zachary and Tyler, David and Olivia walked out onto the street where their white limousine waited for them. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Trump hotel were David proposed. David glanced back at Olivia as he slid the key card into the slot and opened the door to the suite slowly. Olivia took David's hand in his as she walked into the room, allowing the door to close behind her.

"Wow," she exclaimed as she glanced around the room.

"This is amazing," David said. "I can't think of a more perfect way to end this night." Olivia turned around and glanced up at him smirking slightly. David laughed as he leaned in and kissed her, bringing his hands to her jaw. "Okay, so maybe I can think of a more perfect way." Olivia laughed as she slowly began to remove David's tuxedo jacket, before kissing him again.

Three weeks later, Olivia walked into the coffee shop, down the block from the precinct. She walked over to the line, and pulled her wallet out of her bag. "Olivia," she heard from behind her. She turned quickly to find Kurt Moss standing behind her in line.

"Kurt," she said with a smile. "What a surprise? How are you?" she asked reaching forward and rubbing his bicep lightly.

"I'm good now," he said with a soft smile. "You on your way to work?"

"Yeah. I thought I would stop and pick up coffee for everyone," she replied. She smiled as she turned and stepped up to the counter to place her order. After Kurt ordered his drink, they stepped over to the side to wait for their beverages to be made.

"You look great Olivia," he said softly looking over to her.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile. "So how have you been, Kurt?"

"Great. Work is just the same old thing," he said with a light smile. "You still super detective?"

"I'm doing what I can, she said laughing. Kurt smiled softly as he grabbed a straw, and pulled off the wrapper.

"Is that a diamond ring on your finger that I see?" Kurt observed as Olivia reached for her cups and placed them in the carrier. Olivia smiled as she picked up the carrier of four drinks, and her cup and held them in front of her.

"Two years ago, I met someone," she began. "I got pregnant after a few months of dating, and uh we just got married at the beginning of the month." Kurt nodded as he glanced down at the ground.

"Congratulations," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, I won't keep you, or you coworkers from their coffee," he said nodding down to the carrier. "It was great seeing you Olivia."

"You too, Kurt," she said with a smile. "Take care."

"I will, you too," he replied with a smile.

"Bye," Olivia said softly as she walked past Kurt and walked out of the coffee shop.

Just under five minutes later, Olivia walked into the squad room to find her colleagues seated at their desks, working on their paperwork. "I come with coffee," she said as she walked over to her desk and set the tray down. "Venti Caramel Latte," she added as she handed Elliot his cup. "Tall Vanilla Bean," handing Munch his drink. "Venti Regular Coffee to you," and as Fin took his cup.

"Did we get a call from Caldwell's boss yet?" Olivia asked Elliot as she removed the last drink from her holder.

"Nothing," Elliot replied as John and Fin walked back to their desks. She picked up Cragen's drink as she walked beside Elliot's desk.

"So I ran into Kurt Moss while I was getting coffee," Olivia told Elliot, looking down to him. Elliot raised his brow as he took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I know that was my reaction."

"Anything interesting happen," Elliot asked setting down his cup.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I think that he may have been surprised to find out about David."

"Like I said at your wedding," Elliot began looking up at her. "Can you imagine marrying anyone else?" Olivia smiled lightly before walking back toward the captain's office.

Olivia walked into the kitchen later that night, to find David unloading the dishwasher. "The boys asleep?" he asked looking up as Olivia walked in.

"Yeah, they're out," she replied walking over to the counter and leaning against the edge.

"You okay?" he asked as Olivia ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah of course," she replied as David shut the door of the dishwasher and walked over to her. "Today was a good day for me."

"I have never heard you say that after work," he said smiling resting his hands on her hips lightly.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a light smile. "I actually ran into an ex-boyfriend of mine this morning while I was getting coffee."

"The guy that you dated before me?" David asked.

"Yeah," she said, smiling softly as she brought her hands to the back of his neck.

"How does that make today a good day?" David asked confused.

"Seeing him, and thinking back to when we were together, only further validated how much I love you," she said looking up at him. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else." David smiled before leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"Forever huh?" he asked with a smile as they parted.

"Forever," Olivia replied before kissing him again.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Olivia took a sip of her coffee as she stepped off of the elevator and walked down the hall toward the entrance of the squad room. She walked through the doors to find Eli Stabler sitting at his father's desk. She smiled lightly as she approached the desk slowly, taking another drink._

_"Olivia," he said standing as she got closer._

_"Why hello Detective Stabler," she said with a smile. Eli laughed lightly as Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a small card. "I come with a congratulatory as well as thirtieth birthday gift," she added with a smile handing him the card._

_"You didn't have to do that Olivia," he said taking the card from her._

_"Yeah well, I did," she said with a light laugh. "How goes the first official day as an NYPD detective?"_

_"Good. The captain filled me in with all the tips and tricks of the trade," he began. "I mean, from what I hear he is no Don Cragen but then again I'm no Elliot Stabler." Olivia smiled lightly as Eli set the card on the surface of his desk. "You know even though my dad did everything in his power to prevent me from not only getting into law enforcement, but joining this unit, this feels right to me. I mean, my grandfather was a cop, and dad took after him."_

_"Eli, I know that you miss your father very much. This was a hard year for you, with your dad passing and you deciding to join the unit," Olivia said sympathetically. "But I know that he would have been extremely proud of you." Eli nodded as he leaned against the side of his desk._

_"How is everything with Tyler and Zach?"_

_"Great. Tyler is still down in Atlanta. He just became chief emergency medicine and Zachary is kicking but over in Wall Street," she replied smiling._

_"That's great. Let them know I said hi," he said. "And David?"_

_"David's great, we're headed down to Atlanta next week to see Tyler and Katherine and our two grandchildren so we are very excited."_

_"Sounds like fun," Eli said smiling. Olivia nodded._

_"And how is everything with Samantha, and little Cameron?" she asked looking at a picture on his desk._

_"Everything is good. I just can't believe how fast Cameron is growing up. I mean he is already three, I feel like he was just born yesterday," Eli replied._

_"Just wait. Pretty soon they're 30 and on Wall Street or down in Atlanta," she said with a light laugh. "Well, I will let you get back to work. Wouldn't want you slacking off on your very first day," Olivia said._

_"Alright. Thank you so much for stopping by Olivia-and for the card. It means a lot," he said._

_"Absolutely," she said. "Tell your mom and sisters and brother hello for me."_

_"For sure," he replied as he stepped forward and extended his arms. "It was great seeing you Olivia."_

_"You too," she said hugging Eli. "Take care of yourself okay?"_

_"Absolutely. You too," he said releasing Olivia._

_"I will. Bye Eli. Good luck and Happy Birthday," she said stepping._

_"Thank you. See ya Olivia," he said with a smile as Olivia turned and walked out of the squad room. She walked through the double doors and down the hall before stopping and looking through the window at the full squad room of detectives and uniformed officers. She smiled lightly before continuing to walk down the hall toward the elevators. She stopped and waited as she looked at the small, framed picture hanging on the wall beside the elevator doors where she stood between Cragen and Elliot and John within days of her joining the unit._

_"It still doesn't seem right without you guys," she said softly before hearing the elevator buzz and the doors open. She smiled lightly before turning and stepping into the elevator._

***END***


End file.
